xXxRanma
by Lost Star
Summary: -xXxHolic/Ranma Fusion- Some things are magical, others are silly. Some things are destined, others are chance. Perhaps you would like to read about that divide? Feel free. Do be kind enough to give an opinion of it, at the very least.
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Standard Disclaimer here. IE I dont own the material I am using as a base. That said the story is mine. If you want to save it, feel free, if you want to post it somewhere else message me.

* * *

It is night time in Japan, off a shore in the middle of nowhere. Here on the beach, the waves lap and the story begins with something quite unusual. How unusual you ask? Does a red headed girl using a panda as a surfboard count? If it doesn't, you need a new definition of abnormal.

"Come on pops!" The girl, Ranma, shouted. "You can do better than that!"

The two had apparently built up some decent speed. This was evident by the loud crunching sound the panda made as it smashed into the beach, grinding up on it several meters. Ranma hopped off when they stopped, grinning at the panda that was her father Genma. The panda itself stayed still for a moment before leaping to its feet, a sign in its hand.

'Ungrateful boy!' could briefly be seen on the sign before it was swiped at Ranma , who avoided it with a slight lean. The other side of the sign, now visible, proclaimed 'Oh, how could you so exploit your poor innocent father!'

Ranma just shook her head at the panda, laughing. "Innocent my butt! I'm just working off some of your bad karma!"

Genma would probably have continued to attack his child under normal circumstances. As it was, he simply slumped down to the ground with a groan. Heaving big breaths, he looked for all the world like a panda skin rug. Blinking a few times at the uncharacteristic sight, Ranma moved closer to her father and kicked his body once or twice.

The sign popped up again. 'Get some hot water boy!'

Snickering to herself, Ranma simply shook her head. "Stupid pops. Making us swim all the way back home."

Turning away and placing her hands behind her head, unconsciously outlining her large breasts as she did so, Ranma simply walked off. "I wonder if there are any shops open nearby."

The other side of Genma's sign went unread. 'Wet Fur + Sand Not fun!'

A better look at the beach that they had washed up on made Ranma doubt that there was any hot water nearby . It was off season for swimming, and the beach was deserted. That was probably a good thing considering how the two looked, Ranma decided. The appearance of a dripping wet red head and one panda would be enough to draw a crowd, much less their means of arrival.

"That the town?" Ranma squinted at the far away lights. "We really washed up in the middle of no where."

With a sigh, Ranma began to jog. Though jog would probably be the wrong word to call it considering her speed. At that speed it took at most a few minutes before she arrived at the outskirts. The windows were all dark and, considering the size of the buildings, this was a very small town. That put the odds of finding an open store at this hour difficult to say the least.

Just as Ranma was about to head back to her father she spotted it. The house really didn't seem like it was open, but there was something about it that made her approach it almost without realizing it. Small, two stories, with a gate, and a courtyard. Ranma would have ignored it, but almost without thought the gate swung open at a light touch.

"Huh?" Looking at her fingers like they where part of something else, Ranma just stared at the house with a bewildered expression. Then with a determined expression she marched up the path and stopped cold.

There in front of her, just now coming into sight was a woman. Thin and ethereal, she was pale, with long inky black hair, and dressed in a loose flowing yukata. Lounging back in a set of cushions she took a deep breath from a lit pipe, blowing out the smoke.

"Welcome." There was a kettle in front of her, with two tea cups.

Every hair on the back of Ranma's neck stood up then, though she couldn't tell you why. Smiling nervously she just backed up slightly. "Do ya think I could have some hot water? I can get outta your way after that."

The woman simply smiled. "Of course, the kettle is yours to take, but I would like to have something in return."

Backing up even more, Ranma's smile became even shakier. She wasn't scared, really. "Like what?"

"Nothing much, simply a story. Perhaps of how you got that curse of yours?" The woman gestured at the teacups. "But first, names. I am Yuuko, Yuuko Ichihara." Yuuko smiled then. That smile was both comforting and set every off every warning light in Ranma's head.

"Gurk." Ranma's smile froze, before she visibly shook herself. Yuuko didn't carry herself like a fighter, and besides she had done nothing to threaten him. "Ranma Saotome." The responding smile threatened to undo the any ground he had gained against the sheer uneasiness Yuuko was inspiring.

Taking a deep breath Ranma sat herself in front of Yuuko, reaching forward to grasp the kettle and pouring it over her head. The hot water ran down her body, washing out the red hair, and standing in front of Yuuko was now a black haired boy. Shaking his head slightly to get out the excess water, Ranma blinked his eyes, somehow not surprised at the lack of reaction from the enigmatic woman in front of him.

"There ain't much of a story to it really. Place called Jusenkyo in China, I fell into the spring of the drowned girl. Hot water guy, cold water girl." Ranma shrugged then, and tilted the kettle a bit to see if there was any water left. On seeing that there was, he got to his feet.

"Thanks for the kettle by the way." With those words he turned away, ready to go.

"Your story telling leaves much to be desired." Yuuko rose, ignoring the way Ranma froze at the movement. "But a story is a story. Enjoy the kettle, Ranma Saotome." Almost as an afterthought, she said a last few words. "I can remove Jusenkyo's taint by the way."

Turning slowly Ranma swallowed, restraining himself with an obvious act of will. "Let me guess, you want something in return?"

"Of course, this is a shop that grants wishes." Yuuko looked up to the sky, placing her pipe at her lips. "If you can pay the price."

"The price?" The kettle bent slightly under his grip.

Letting out a slight breath of smoke, Yuuko smiled enigmatically as she looked at the young man. "I have need of a knight, so the price is simple. One year, no more, no less."

Ranma blinked a few times before he took a deep breath. "Deal."

* * *

Genma poked the campfire sullenly, grumbling silently to himself. Bad enough that the boy was taking so long, but why, oh why, did sand have to get everywhere? He was even hesitant to get out the spare tents and other items right now. He despised making more work for himself. Any further thought was broken by a kettle clanging against his head. With a slight groan, he toppled over, hitting the ground with a light thud.

Of course, being a Saotome meant that no mere kettle would be keeping him down. With ferocious bellow he lunged to his feet, waving a sign. 'Oh what abuse you subject your poor father to! Oh the shame of it all!'

Ranma just looked up at his father, before he poured the water from the kettle on him, washing away the cursed form and revealing a heavy set man. "Just cause I gotta talk to you old man. Otherwise you would be staying furry."

"Talk? What have you gotten into now boy?" Genma sighed, sitting next to the fire.

"Some creepy lady offered to cure my curse." Ranma shrugged, crouching at the other side of the fire. "I figure it's an offer too good to pass up."

"WHAT?!" Genma leapt to the air, lunging at his son. "Where?"

Leaping backwards and avoiding the first strike at his head Ranma smirked. "Yep! Of course you might not wanna try it. She wanted a year from me in exchange." Jumping over a leg sweep and using the follow up to back flip a few feet away, Ranma kept his smirk.

"A YEAR! Foolish boy!" Genma lunged at Ranma again, this time serious. "I can't let some charlatan con you out of a year of training. Besides, we have obligations!"

Twisting to the side, Ranma casually kicked out, not surprised when it was blocked. "You are free to take it up with her if you wanna pop." What followed next was a blur of punches and kicks.

"Stupid boy, she is just trying to get her talons into you. She probably doesn't even have a cure." Genma growled at his son, leaping up into the air and watching Ranma follow him.

Laughing, Ranma used his father as a springboard, sending his father down towards the ground, and launching Ranma up into the air. With a flourish, he spun a few times and both combatants landed a few meters away from each other. "Nah, Yuuko is being honest, unlike my lying father."

Genma paled. "Yuuko? Yuuko Ichihara? You talked to HER?!"

Ranma blinked at his father, confused at the sudden shift. "Yeah?"

"And you promised a year?" Genma paled even further if that was possible at the positive response.

"You know her pops?" Ranma blinked at his silent and unmoving father. "Pops?"

"Well then, heh, heh, heh." Genma went to the packs they both had carried all the way from China. "I will accept this arrangement." His gait was oddly stiff.

"Whats up pops?" Ranma darted to his father's side. "How do you know Yuuko?"

Shuddering, the heavyset man just lifted up his pack, rummaging through it. Thankfully the waterproofing had held up, so most of the items in their pack were dry. With a flourish he pulled out a piece of paper. "I want you to visit this place when you have time away from that witch."

"Witch? Pops, what the hell is going on?" Ranma was now very confused. That didn't prevent him from catching several books thrown his way.

"I expect you to keep your edge when you are with her. That includes studying." Genma's face could be granite for all the emotion he was expressing now. "Those are old books, but they will have to do. No boy of mine will fail at what he is doing, that includes service to that witch."

"Pops?" Ranma blinked a few times, holding onto the piece of paper and glancing at the address.

"Ranma my boy, you are on your own for this one." Genma had a tear in his eye as he patted his son's shoulder. "Try to come back to me in one piece."

Bemused Ranma watched his father hurry off. That had been a rather strange conversation. In fact he couldn't remember a time when his father had acted like this at all. Finally he looked at the paper in his hand before placing between the battered book pages.

Ten years of constant training, sporadic and often times spotty education, pain and suffering, triumph and despair. Genma had honestly tried his best, but the physical had always been his priority and it showed in his child. And now, his father was leaving him because of a name. Ranma was honestly not sure whether to laugh or to cry.

Blinking a few times Ranma shook his head. "Later pops." He chuckled. "I will be sure to visit eh?" With that he picked up his pack and made his way to Yuuko's place.

Behind him the sun slowly began to rise, and a small kitten chased a butterfly on the beach where they had washed up. Ranma smiled and laughed.

It was a good day.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Streaking

Standard disclaimer here. Don't expect much in the way of authors notes from me.

* * *

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yes he is."

Two heads, one blue haired, one pink, poked into the barren room and watched the sleeping boy. That boy, Ranma, snoozed on oblivious to the scrutiny of the twins. The trip to Japan from China had kept him up for several days. It had been a testament to his training that he had shown no sign of it until Yuuko had shown him to his room. After he had gotten to the room though... Let's just say that he slept for a while.

Of course, he had been left alone for a while, but now Yuuko's two 'roommates' Maru and Moro were bored. Since they were children, being bored was one of the worst things in the world. So with nary a thought as to how Ranma would react, they decided to find him and play. Their elaborate dresses swished quietly as they crept slowly into the room.

"Wake him up! Wake him up!" They both giggled at once leaping into the air and aiming for Ranma.

Things didn't go as planned. "He moved!" said Blue.

"He shouldn't move!" replied Pink.

It seemed that at the last minute, Ranma had rolled off his futon and onto the floor, thereby avoiding the flying tackle of the two girls. Maru leaned forward, poking Ranma's cheek. He grumbled a bit and scratched his cheek. "He's still asleep? "

"Neat!" Moro tried to sit on his stomach but fell down instead as Ranma moved back onto his futon. "He moves!"

"Let me try!" Maru tried to jump on him, and giggled as he curled up with a groan, completely avoiding her feet.

This actually continued for a while as both girls attempted to jump on the constantly moving Ranma. Of course, he slept through it all with little trouble. No little girls were going to get between a Saotome and his sleep, no siree! However the true ruler of the Saotome line was fast approaching.

The door to Ranma's room slid open, and Yuuko Ichihara stepped in, smiling warmly at the girls. "Having fun?"

"He's funny!" they both replied. "He dodges in his sleep!"

"Of course." Yuuko looked to the sleeping youth. "Now, watch how you get a Saotome up." With nary a change in voice or tone, she said one word. "Breakfast."

"Huh?!" Ranma shot straight up, causing Maru and Moro to take a step back. Normally he woke up fairly quickly, but he had been asleep a long while and it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up. Yawning, he stretched. "What was that about breakfast?"

"Piggy boy! Piggy boy!" Maru and Moro both smiled down at him, leaning close up to his face.

"GACK!" Ranma tumbled back startled. "Who the heck are they!?"

"Marudashi and Morodashi, or Maru and Moro if you prefer." Yuuko continued to smile as she watched their interaction.

Ranma blinked a few times before shaking his head. Far be it for him to comment on those who would name their children THAT- Streaking or Flashing . Glancing around and backing up from the two girls, Ranma visibly orientated himself. Standing up, he took a deep breath.

"What was that about breakfast?" He deliberately ignored the two girls sneaking up behind him.

"Get dressed first, you are cooking." Yuuko simply turned away waving slightly.

Ranma twitched visibly. Honestly, he would feel under dressed even in his favorite Chinese silks. Maru and Moro were dressed up in a pair of elaborate dresses with done up hair, and Yuuko was immaculate as always. Wait, back up a second, he had to cook?!

Any further thought on that matter was cut off when both Maru and Moro tackled him from behind. "Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Watch it you little brats!" Ranma nearly fell flat on his face. "Fine, you want to play?" With that he grabbed them, one under each arm, and spun around.

"Wheee! Dizzy!"

Laughing a moment, Ranma tossed them both into the air. He caught the blue haired girl on his shoulder, balancing her with one arm while he caught the other. Cradling the pink haired girl in his arm he chuckled. "Let's get food first. Even if I have to cook." He grumbled the last part.

"Breakfast! Breakfast!" both girls cheered, snuggling closer to Ranma.

Shaking his head good naturedly, Ranma made his way throughout the house. The first door he opened led outside, and the girls giggled. Ignoring his first impulse of tossing both girls outside, Ranma opened up the next door. Which was a storeroom. Joy.

"Silly boy! Silly Boy!"

Sighing, Ranma opened another door, which was a bedroom. Tilting his head at the western style bed, Ranma just shook his head, ignoring the chanting of the girls he was carrying. There were two more doors left.

The next door he opened didn't seem to be the right place either. In fact, it looked like a bathroom. There were clothes over there... Ranma tilted his head slowly, coming eye to eye with an amused and naked Yuuko.

"If you wished to peek, Saotome, there are less conspicuous ways." Yuuko giggled for a moment at the pole-axed young man. "Now, the kitchen is the last door." With that said, she gently closed the door. The sound of water splashing was heard a few moments later.

Ranma blanked out for a few moments, every thought process frozen. Apparently, he had found the bathroom and Yuuko liked early morning baths. He was snapped out of his frozen state by the girls' chanting. They had found a new thing to chant.

"Pervert boy! Pervert boy!"

"Hey!" Ranma snapped back. "I ain't no pervert!"

They giggled in response as Ranma made his way to the kitchen. Eventually the chanting in his ears became a bit much, and he shook both of them off. Leaving them at the entrance to the kitchen, Ranma began to open up a few cupboards. "There isn't much here." Ranma noted to himself. "Wait there while I cook something eh?"

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Pervert boy! Pervert boy!" Maru and Moro spun in a small circle.

Twitching, Ranma just went to work.

* * *

"It is rather bland." Yuuko stated, after placing a small amount of rice in her mouth.

Ranma snorted, shoveling a bowl's worth into his mouth quickly. "I never said I could cook miracles, Yuuko." He ignored the faces Maru and Moro made as they ate. That idea lasted for about five seconds before Ranma snapped. "Knock it off you two!"

"Yuky! Icky!"

"It seems the girls agree with me." Yuuko set down her bowl, ignoring Ranma's table manners.

He sighed, looking at the two girls and ignoring Yuuko. "Tell you what brats, I'll teach you the tried and true Saotome technique for dealing with food you don't like." He picked up his chopsticks and smirked at both girls silence. "Now watch closely."

Everyone at the table watched Ranma wave his chopsticks back and forth very slowly. Spinning them around in his hand, he smirked arrogantly and suddenly darted his hand forward. Suddenly two scoops of rice from both Maru and Moro's bowls were gone.

"You steal it."

"Thief! Thief!" Both girls pointed, picking up the chopsticks. "Our food, thief!" With a lunge they both attacked Ranma, trying to get at his bowl.

Laughing, Ranma defended himself adroitly, even as one of them clung to his neck. In short order both Maru and Moro's plates where empty, while his admittedly larger serving was only half empty. "Hehe, there, you see? It tasted better didn't it?"

Maru and Moro both frowned, tackling Ranma to the ground. "Thiefy boy! Thiefy boy!" They chanted as they both pinched parts of a still snickering Ranma's face.

"That was amusing." Yuuko's voice brought the action to a stop . "And a very entertaining technique, Ranma." Wiping her mouth demurely Yuuko stood up. "I think, though, that a shopping trip is in order." With that she left the room, and Maru and Moro followed.

Sitting up Ranma smirked at the retreating women, reaching for his bowl. After a moment he blinked in confusion; his bowl was empty . The twins hadn't gotten to it, so when had Yuuko?

"You can do the dishes later, Ranma." As Yuuko's voice came from another room, he dismissed the thought. "Be sure to buy a lot, by the way."

Confused, he caught the money bag by reflex. "You want me to shop?"

"Of course, a knight must always care for his lady." Yuuko's responding smirk reminded Ranma how thoroughly creepy she could get. Approaching the boy, she placed a gentle finger underneath his chin. "One year of a knight's service for Jusenkyo's taint to be gone. So go out my knight and defend."

Ranma gaped at Yuuko as she left. For a moment there he could have sworn he saw something, though what that was he couldn't say. Looking at the money bag, though, seemed to ground him. "She wants more of a servant than a knight." Sighing, he threw the coin bag up in the air and caught it. "Let's see how much I can get."

After a bit of cleaning up and a change of clothes, Ranma was ready. Exiting Yuuko's shop, Ranma looked up and down the street. He had no idea where anything was in the town, but if there was one thing a Saotome was good at, it was finding food. Taking a quick running start, he leapt onto the nearest two story building, and once there he looked around once more.

Ranma smiled as he found what he was looking for. A morning crowd had formed around an open air market. It was a simple matter to run there quickly across the rooftops. Then with a quick jump and a flip to help kill his momentum, he landed in a back alleyway nearby.

Having been responsible for most of the food concerns since his cooking had surpassed Genma's, not that that was hard mind you, Ranma knew a thing or two about getting food. Of course his definition of what four people could eat was a bit skewed. To his credit Ranma didn't think that they would eat nearly as much as he and Genma could. That said Ranma still had several LARGE bags worth of food when he had gotten everything.

Feeling thoroughly happy with himself for reasons he couldn't name, Ranma began to make his way back to Yuuko's place. A pair of voices raised in anger stopped his happy mood. Frowning, Ranma made his way to a circle of people where two men were just starting to attack each other.

"What the?" Ranma looked around the crowd. Something was off about their reactions. In fact Ranma himself was feeling something slightly off as well.

Ignoring the amateurish fight in front of him, Ranma continued to scan the crowd. It was a strange, slight tingle that made him look up. Gawking for a moment, Ranma wondered why no one else was reacting. For above the crowd, slightly transparent, was a blood red oni, classical horns and all. As if noticing his scrutiny, the Oni looked downwards, affixing a pair of yellow eyes on him.

The crowd's mood suddenly changed and Ranma had to duck a fist to the back of his head, then twirl to keep a pair of hands from grabbing him. Ignoring the now screaming crowd, Ranma jumped away from the press of people, sailing directly over their heads and on top of a nearby rooftop.

Crouching down, Ranma watched the crowd scream at him before looking up at the red transparent Oni . "That's your fault eh?" He dodged a piece of fruit thrown at him almost absentmindedly. Snatching the next item, a carrot, he threw it at the Oni. It did nothing except make the mob angrier if that was possible.

Grabbing the next item thrown at him, Ranma stepped back out of range. "So how am I going to deal with this one?" He felt a bit nostalgic, actually; something similar had happened once or twice during his training trip. "Oh, this is expensive stuff." One of the members had thrown a very expensive sake bottle at him.

The Oni glared, and several people in the mob had found ladders to place against the building. Rolling his eyes, Ranma resorted to the tried and true Saotome method. "Oh come on, I've seen faster snails." Insults.

Leaping off the roof and beyond the mob, Ranma smirked and blew a raspberry. "Catch me if you can, idiots!" The mob roared and gave chase.

Snickering to himself, Ranma kept just out of throwing range as he jogged. As far as mobs went it was actually a bit small, but they made up for size in enthusiasm. His taunts had a predictable effect: a few members were frothing at the mouth, and somehow they had managed to get a few pitchforks among the group. The Oni was probably encouraging them, but for the most part it just hung over the crowd, getting larger and more malevolent as they chased after Ranma.

"Nah nah nah!" Ranma gave the mob a red eye, watching a few stragglers fall off to the side clutching their chest. One kilometer down, and they still weren't giving up.

At two kilometers, the crowd was noticeably smaller. It started to sprinkle at three, triggering Ranma's curse. If anything, this just seemed to excite his pursuers more and they lasted another two kilometers. At six, though, the mob looked noticeably tired. Or rather, the few that had managed to chase Ranma that far did. It was at seven kilometers of almost constant jogging that the last of the mob started to stop.

"Ya know, you could really be in better shape." Ranma smiled down at the last incoherent man. There were maybe four men that had made it this far, all of them so caught up in the depths of rage that they had managed to keep up with Ranma.

She just giggled at the clawing motion of the man, gently nudging him over and watching him fall to the ground in a dead faint. The other three men had already passed out.

A faint growl came from above Ranma, as the Oni finally realized what had happened. Ranma smiled up at it, not at all scared, and suppressed the brief flash of rage that it tried to ignite in her. "Not so tough without your crowd are you?" The Oni just glared, massive and malevolent.

"You gonna do anything?" Ranma tilted her head at its silence. "Fine then." With that, she began to walk away.

The Oni just hovered over the unconscious people, trying unsuccessfully to enrage something, anything. Its form slowly began to dissipate, appearing to be swept away by the wind. The men would wake with little memory of why they were out in the middle of nowhere, and would be in quite a bit of pain as they limped back.

The return to Yuuko's house was completed in silence. Ranma just smirked slightly at the few limping people she passed. Pushing open the gate to the house Ranma found Yuuko waiting on the porch. "Hey Yuuko!"

"Did you have fun, my knight?" Yuuko asked with a small smile.

"It brought back memories." Ranma chuckled, flipping the bottle of sake he still had. "Do ya want this?"

"Sake!" Yuuko grabbed the bottle out of Ranma's hand. "You really know how to treat a girl, Saotome." Cuddling the bottle, Yuuko went inside the house to get a glass.

Ranma just blinked a few times, still standing at the entrance. "Fast.."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Flashing

Insert standard disclaimer here. PS I don't do authors notes really, but thanks for reviewing.

* * *

It was a lovely morning: the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Ranma was lazing on the porch in a patch of sun. He was also terribly bored; there was only so much practice one person could do alone and he had already been practicing half the day.

A shadow interrupted the impressive yawn that had been building up. "I need you to pack up a few things," Yuuko stated, looming over the lazing Ranma with hands on hips. She was immaculate as always, dressed in a long flowing black dress with elaborate embroidery.

Lazily blinking up at Yuuko, Ranma shrugged, getting to his feet and following her. "Are you sure you didn't need a servant instead?" Ranma asked with a bone cracking stretch.

"It is a knight's duty to serve his lady," Yuuko replied, waving a delicate hand in the air.

Ranma rolled his eyes as they entered a storeroom. "Ya know, pops had the right idea calling you a witch."

"I have been called that." Yuuko picked up a small folding fan off the shelf. Opening with a single fluid motion, she waved it a moment before snapping it closed. "But that was still rude." She smacked him gently with the fan. "Now pack up all the items in this room. The boxes are under the shelves."

Ranma grumbled, rubbing the spot with his hand. "That's one of those reinforced fans ain't it?" Moving quickly and economically, Ranma began tossing things in the box. Some of the items looked quite fragile, including several plates and two very expensive Kimonos.

"It was a gift from a very traditional lady." Yuuko smiled, tapping the fan against her lips before opening it up. "She had a few bladed ones, but this was one of her best. It was her shield." The fan had a very large battle scene on it featuring a massive boar charging down a thousand little people.

"I know a few tricks with those things." Ranma dusted his hands off as he closed one of the boxes. "Then again, I know a few tricks with nearly everything."

Yuuko simply smiled as, one by one, the boxes were filled. "Maybe later we can make an exchange."

"Ya aren't going to ask for another year are ya?" Ranma looked up at Yuuko warily. "Cause I had better get a lot more than a curse cured for another year."

Yuuko merely laughed. "We shall see. But until then, pick up the boxes and come with me. We have a trip ahead of us."

Ranma twitched. There were enough boxes there that even he was going to have trouble carrying it all. With a sigh he began to stack them, and moments later a pile of boxes teetered out the room. He was effectively blind, and the boxes were unbalanced, but he had them.

"This way." Yuuko led and Ranma followed.

They left her house and Ranma teetered precariously the entire way. It was only through skill and luck that none of the boxes fell to the ground. People gawked as he followed Yuuko, and most of them scrambled out of the way quickly. Ranma probably would have been beet red if all his concentration hadn't been on keeping the boxes from falling. This wasn't because of exertion, as the boxes were actually well below what Ranma could carry, but from the comments of 'whipped' and 'poor boy.'

"You can set them down for now," Yuuko stated as they reached a train station. "We are going to need a pair of tickets."

"What?" Ranma deadpanned, looking at Yuuko.

Yuuko didn't reply. She just waved cheerily with her fan and made her way to the booth as Ranma sulked next to the boxes. Two tickets later and they were off, and Ranma was thankful that he didn't embarrass easily. Bad enough that he had to carry what amounted to an entire room, but did people have to stare at him? He especially hated the faint comments he heard, and Yuuko wasn't helping matters. In fact she was amused, and seemed to encourage the whispers with the faint touch or mysterious smile the entire trip.

Ranma had never been so glad to get off a train until that day. In fact, if he hadn't needed Yuuko to direct him on where to go, he would have bolted off it as soon as it stopped. As it was, Ranma forced himself to be patient as Yuuko took what had to be the most meandering path he had ever had to deal with.

"Oh!" Yuuko's happy exclamation broke Ranma's rapidly worsening mood. "It is good to see you again old friend."

"Wha?" Ranma tried to peek around the boxes. "What's going on?"

"You can set the boxes down, my knight, this will be a while." Yuuko's voice was warm as she spoke.

Ranma sighed and set down the boxes. Apparently Yuuko and some old lady knew each other. Great. Now he had to wait for them to finish. Wandering off a bit Ranma looked up and down the street. He thought they were in Tokyo, but it was a bit deserted around here. A street light turned on above Ranma and he grunted. It was getting late.

Further thought was cut off as his instinct blazed one word: THREAT.

The ground beneath where Ranma was standing exploded upwards in a cloud of dust as he dashed to the side, between whatever it was and Yuuko. Frowning, Ranma glared down into the crater.

"Still good at running away, eh Ranma?" The voice coming from the dust cloud triggered a vague memory.

"Do I know you?" Ranma scratched his head. "You look familiar, but I can't remember."

The dust blew away, revealing another young man dressed in yellow and black, and wearing a bandanna. The newcomer glared at Ranma. "Well then, let me jog your memory!" He lunged towards the pig tailed boy, bringing a large umbrella forward to impale him.

"I remember now!" Ranma dodged to the side almost negligently. "Ryoga Hibiki! How you been, man? I haven't seen you since junior high!" Ranma smiled, dodging another umbrella strike.

"I've seen hell because of you!" Ryoga's answering growl and attack replied for him.

Blinking a few times Ranma dodged the next few lunges and took a quick jump back to get some distance. "Ya know, I am kinda busy right now, do you think we could do this later?"

"Whohooo! Yay Ranma!" The cheers from the side made Ranma hang his head in dejection. Apparently Yuuko and the old lady had somehow gotten a pair of chairs and glasses of lemonade with little umbrellas.

"A cheering section?!" Ryoga looked from Yuuko back to Ranma. "You have a CHEERLEADER?! DIE!"

Ryoga spun his umbrella around throwing it in Ranma's direction. It hit the ground still spinning and began to tear up the pavement in a wide arc. Sidestepping the umbrella, Ranma grunted as Ryoga's elbow strike forced him to block. Lifting up his leg in reply, Ranma directed a knee into Ryoga's side, forcing him back.

Ranma then had to jump as Ryoga's umbrella returned to its thrower, nearly shredding his back. "Damnit Ryoga, you aren't still mad at that bread thing are you?"

Ryoga growled, taking the bandanna off his head, and another one, and another one. And there was still a bandanna wrapped around his head. "You think this is about bread?!"

"Well, you can't be mad about that whole duel thing. I waited three days." Ranma twisted in midair, narrowly missing the bandannas thrown like shurikens. "And how many of those things do you have?!"

"Enough to end your life." Ryoga charged forward again spinning another set of bandannas.

Snorting Ranma met his charge. As he ducked under the next batch of bandannas, he delivered several hard punches to Ryoga's gut. His follow up attack was stopped when Ryoga grabbed the collar of his shirt. "GACK!" The collar constricted his air supply rather nicely. "Hey watch it, that's expensive!" The tangs on his shirt were not designed for that amount of force and snapped quickly as Ranma lunged backwards narrowly avoiding the umbrella.

"You're worried about clothes?!" Ryoga growled as Ranma slipped away, leaving his shirt behind and now wearing only pants and a muscle shirt. "Take me SERIOUSLY!" Ryoga took off another batch of bandannas, spinning them with one hand and holding the umbrella with the other.

Ranma grimaced from his position. This was getting bad. Ryoga was matching him blow for blow, and those bandannas were dangerous; he could see the damage they did to the surroundings all around him. He guessed that now was the time to go all out. Otherwise, he would lose, and he hated loosing.

The next batch of bandannas came at him, and something about where they were going set off alarms. Eyes wide, Ranma didn't move. Instead he blurred and there was a spray of blood. Two bandannas down: one in his hand, and one on the ground where he had deflected it with his forearm. It was the third that made him panic.

"Yuuko! Look out!" Its arc was going directly for the sitting woman.

Yuuko's face betrayed nothing as the bandanna flew towards her. The fan snapped up and opened, and with an elegant gesture she slapped the bandanna away where it split the pavement as its momentum died off. "I think that is enough with the games, knight."

Ranma grimaced, turning to glare at Ryoga, who looked suitably horrified. "Yeah, enough games." He charged.

Ryoga snapped out of his horror at nearly hurting another person quickly, blocking the first few punches by instinct. The next blow knocked his umbrella out of his hands and into the air. It was then that he retaliated, actually slugging Ranma across the face and forcing him to spit blood.

The next exchange of blows was faster still, Ryoga coming out with a blackened eye and bruised ribs. Ranma didn't get out easy though; his leg wasn't working right from the blow to his thigh. Both fighters where silent now, circling each other as they looked for openings.

Ranma found his cue first, blurring forward and forcing Ryoga on the defense. Ranma had the edge in speed and his strikes had enough power to make the bandanna clad boy flinch. Backpedaling furiously, Ryoga managed to finally grab onto an arm, twisting it while he grabbed the muscle shirt.

Ranma however was both flexible and pissed. With a twist and a ripping sound Ryoga staggered back, a footprint on his face. Ranma ignored Yuuko's cheering as he continued to press Ryoga, both of them too focused on the fight to pay attention to outside sources.

In the end though, the fight stopped not because of a winner, but because of a rainstorm. A sudden deluge soaked both occupants, washing away Ryoga's humanity and Ranma's masculinity. Jusenkyo had apparently touched Ryoga as well, and in the place of a man was a tiny piglet. A tiny, furious piglet, but a piglet nonetheless.

Of course Ranma would have continued to fight, and he expected Ryoga to as well, pig or no pig. But the pig was strangely still.

"Huh?" Ranma walked forward, picking the pig up by its bandanna and out of Ryoga's clothing. "Why does the pig have a nosebleed?"

"You might want to put a shirt on." Yuuko's voice sounded out next to Ranma.

Turning to look up at Yuuko, Ranma shrugged, finding her Chinese shirt and wrapping it around her wet body. "All that fighting and Ryoga passes out from a nosebleed, wimp."

"Indeed." Yuuko's gaze lingered a bit more than Ranma was comfortable with. "You have a payment to make my knight."

"Wha?" Ranma gaped up at Yuuko.

"Your job is to protect and serve your lady," she reminded Ranma gently, taking Ryoga from her and holding him by the bandanna. "A failure requires punishment." Yuuko smiled.

"Gurk." Ranma grimaced.

"Now pick up the boxes and follow me." Yuuko led the way, walking past the old woman with a polite nod. "Do not forget Ryoga's items please."

Sighing dejectedly, Ranma bent to her task, lifting up the boxes and staggering along after Yuuko. Ryoga's stuff was heavy!

After another long utterly boring walk, the end was in sight. Stepping past the gate Ranma blinked a few times. "Wait a minute."

"Put the boxes back where you packed them up please. Maru and Moro know what your punishment is." Yuuko carried the pig into the house, after gently taking the clothes from the gawking redhead.

"But the house was back in?! When did it? HOW did it move?"


	4. Chapter 4: Drinking

Standard disclaimer here.

* * *

"Hold still. Hold still."

Ranma squirmed uncomfortably as Maru and Moro played with her hair. Yuuko either had a strange view of punishment, or Maru and Moro liked playing dress up. She wasn't sure which it was, and to be honest Ranma was a bit too uncomfortable to care.

"Pretty Ranma! Pretty Ranma!" Maru and Moro giggled as they braided fire red hair.

Gritting her teeth Ranma tried to keep her cool, but this was getting to be a bit much. The only thing that kept her from dashing off to the bathroom in search of hot water was guilt at her near failure. Though, to be honest, she was happy Maru and Moro were having so much fun.

"All done! All done!" Maru dashed off while Moro giggled and hugged Ranma.

"See?" Maru held up fairly large mirror that she had lugged in.

Ranma blinked at the image reflected. Dressed in Yuuko's usual style she wore a black embroidered dress with just a hint of makeup. Somehow Maru and Moro had managed to get both a dress that fit and matching shoes. Her hair was in a braid across her shoulder to help accentuate the look, and on the opposite side she had a black lace glove. All together, Ranma had a hard time deciding how to feel. On one hand she was dressed up all frilly, on the other hand she was hot.

"I hate you both." Ranma finally stated. "Am I done now?"

"Mistress wants to see! Mistress wants to see!" Maru and Moro danced around Ranma. "Mistress is going out! And Ranma has to come!" Sighing dejectedly, Ranma balanced on the irritatingly high heels as she walked into the room she knew Yuuko was in. It was only through an act of will that she ignored the flashing camera and giggles.

"Have a seat, Ranma." Yuuko gestured next to herself. "We still have some unfinished business to attend to." The table was set for three with a simple tea set sitting at center.

"Pig boy is still here?" Ranma settled down with a grimace; the dress was very restrictive, and the shoes didn't help. She ignored the two hellions with the camera.

"Yes, he is." Yuuko poured herself a cup of tea and blew on it gently. "Your punishment has already been decided, but his, his is going to be a bit more."

Ranma gave Yuuko a flat look. "Couldn't you have me fight a dragon or something instead? It would have been less painful."

"But you look so cute!" The cutesy voice Yuuko used made her shudder, and the hug didn't help.

"Ranma?" Ryoga's voice attracted the attention of the two women.

"Yo pig boy, have a seat." Ranma gestured across from herself.

Ryoga's loud response died in his throat at the look Yuuko gave him. He settled himself down quietly, but not before glaring at the smirking Ranma. Ranma just snickered and stuck out her tongue, and squeaked as a pair of chopsticks caught it. Yuuko's smile as she set down the chopsticks stopped any further incidents.

"There is a lesson that needs to be taught." Yuuko began, glancing at both people at the table. "And a payment that needs to be given." Yuuko looked at Ryoga.

"Yes ma'am!" He managed to get out, paling under Yuuko's gaze.

Yuuko stood up, taking the glass of water and a leash that Maru and Moro brought into the room. "For tonight, you will both obey my orders, and tomorrow, you, Ryoga, will have a task that I need completed."

Ranma just grimaced, she already did everything Yuuko said to do, but this still rankled. Ryoga was a bit more vocal as he rose to his feet. "Now just wait a minute!"

Yuuko's gaze pinned him. "Your actions lead to reactions, be glad that I have little need for vengeance." Ryoga gulped. "This is the way of the world, Hitsuzen if you will."

"Fine." Ryoga grumbled, and continued to pout even as water poured over him.

"Now Ranma, he is your pet for the night, take good care of him." Yuuko handed Ranma the collar. "Now, since you are all dressed up, let's go out!"

"Wha?" Ranma looked at the collar in her hand and at the pouting pig, not sure who was in more trouble. "This is not gonna be fun." Sighing, Ranma went for Ryoga with the collar in hand. "Come'ere pig, I do not wanna see her mad."

The pig's eyes widened at that comment and the collar. Grumbling to himself, Ryoga endured the humiliation, and Ranma ignored the grumbles as she fastened the collar and leash around him. Finally, with a sigh, Ranma got to her feet and made her way outside. Yuuko was waiting, purse in hand, and she looked cheery.

"I have heard of a most marvelous nightclub that has some of the best whiskey in these parts." Yuuko smiled as she walked off, Ranma and Ryoga following. Neither of them looked happy.

* * *

The streets were slowly emptying out, and night quickly shrouded the city. However, that did not mean that the city slept. This was Tokyo, and only on the outskirts could anything resembling sleep be attributed to the area. Yuuko's path did not go to the outskirts. In fact, if anything, it could be said to head directly for the center. Ranma and Ryoga could have cared less though; they already wanted the night over with.

"Oh, quit your sulking." Ranma glared at Ryoga. "At least you aren't in a dress and high heels." If anything that made the pig more obstinate, and it sat down, glaring at Ranma.

Ranma honestly could not have cared less, she simply looked back at Ryoga when she felt the slight tug. Then, with a vicious yank on the leash, Ryoga was pulled along unwillingly, dragged along the ground as he squealed angrily. Ranma snorted. "That's what you get."

Ryoga hunkered down, clearly intending to jump at Ranma. He stopped though when a passerby grabbed Ranma's hand.

"Oh beauteous maiden! Oh fair flower! What a wondrous day has brought you to me!" The stranger knelt down, holding a clearly disturbed Ranma's hand. He was handsome, in a bishonen way, with brown hair and expensive clothing.

In the lead of this odd group, Yuuko turned around at the voice, fighting a smile. "It seems you have attracted an admirer."

Ranma's disturbed look melted into a look of deep annoyance. "I despise you," she deadpanned before turning towards the man and yanking her hand back. "Get lost idiot." She humphed and began to walk away.

"Please, do me the kindness of your name! I would gladly date you!" The stranger proclaimed, getting to his feet and grabbing Ranma's hands again.

"Go away moron." Ranma glared in response. At her feet Ryoga let out a little piggy snicker.

Yuuko walked to Ranma's side. "I would suggest you take her advice," she addressed the man.

"Nay, I would not, I could not leave until this maiden gave me her name!" The stranger leaned forward. "I am smitten by your beauty, I would gladly pay any price, do any task, to be given the chance to date you."

"One," Ranma growled out. Ryoga looked from the redhead to the stranger, then slowly backed away. "Two," Yuuko gently took up Ryoga's leash and took a step back as well as the stranger continued to hit on Ranma. "Three."

The next scene of gratuitous violence was politely ignored by the majority of the people walking past. Aside from the occasionally wince, both Yuuko and Ryoga had their backs politely turned as Ranma vented. After a series of crackling pops and a girlish scream the man went silent.

"Ahhh, I feel better." Ranma smiled and picked up Ryoga. "Now where is that club Yuuko?" The pig was completely silent as he was carried, not wanting to get Ranma pissed off again.

"This way, not much farther." Yuuko stepped around the contorted shape on the road.

After a minute or so of walking, Ranma and Yuuko found themselves at the entrance to an out of the way bar. The bouncer for the door took one look at the smiling Yuuko and Ranma and obeyed his instincts. They were let in without a fuss over the pet pig.

"Yuuko!" A woman's voice welcomed them as they entered. "It's so good to finally meet you in person!" The owner of the voice bounced up, smiling brightly. "Your pictures do not do you justice."

"Hello Hitsume." Yuuko smiled back. "I was in the area and decided to take your advice."

Hitsume giggled. She was a perky girl, despite her gothic attire. "It's rare to find another person who likes their drinks as much as I do. And who is this?"

"This is my bodyguard, Ranma."

Ranma nodded to Hitsume absently, scanning the bar. It was strange melding of flashing lights, gothic attire, and loud music. To be honest Ranma didn't like it at all. Too much noise, too many distractions.

"But she's so tiny!" Hitsume exclaimed, missing Ranma's twitch. "Oh, what a cute piggy!"

Ranma blinked as she found Ryoga out of her arms and being squeezed. Hitsume's grab had caught her off guard.

The pig squealed in alarm, eyes wide.

"Hey!"

Yuuko gently grabbed Ryoga. "He's not fond of strangers. Besides, I am here for another reason."

Nodding enthusiastically, Hitsume gestured to a table in back. "The rest of the girls are over here." Her voice lowered. "Do you think you can help?"

"Of course." Yuuko made her way to the table, tossing Ryoga to Ranma.

Ranma had a passing familiarity with that tone of voice, and quietly followed. Honestly, Ranma knew enough about what Yuuko did by now to know not to interfere.

Ryoga just looked at Yuuko and Ranma, wondering at the odd change in body language.

"You are the matchmaker?" One of the girls at the table asked.

"Of a sort." Yuuko took a seat at the table. "Tell me of your wish, and I will see if I can grant it."

Ranma stood next to her, still holding the pig.

Several girls at the table nodded, then one of them pointed. "Aki over here has been crushing on one of the guys who frequent this club." She giggled when the girl in question squeaked and bowed her head, blushing. "The thing is, he hasn't noticed her, and she's too shy to make the first move."

Hitsume took over then. "We would deal with it ourselves, but│E She blushed a bit. "We kinda have a bad track record at it."

Yuuko nodded, glancing at the people at the table. "The person in question?"

"The guy at the bar with one earring."

Ranma looked over at the bar in question. It was probably an important distinction considering that most of the guys had multiple piercings, and not all of them in their ears.

"I can assist you." Yuuko tilted her head, placing a finger at her lips. "But there will be a price."

Hitsume giggled. "That we can cover." Several heads at the table nodded at this as she continued. "We can offer a few bottles of our favorite drinks in payment."

Yuuko smiled, glancing up at Ranma. "That will do, get two house specials all right Ranma?"

Ranma sighed and nodded. Keeping Ryoga close she made her way to the bar. The bartender took her order but not without a raised eyebrow at the pig.

"Hey there baby." Ranma glared, her temper twanging at yet another person hitting on her. "Sorry!" The guy put his hands up and backed off.

Snorting to herself, Ranma took both drinks from the bartender and made her way back to Yuuko. She set both drinks down, and ignored the chattering at the table.

Ryoga was silent, trying to block out the music and waiting for the day to be over with. He hated being carried around like an animal, but getting set down right now would probably be a very bad thing.

"One of them is yours, Ranma." Yuuko slid the drink towards her, smiling.

"I don't like to drink, Yuuko." Ranma frowned.

"Oh, come on, you don't know what you are missing Ranma!" Hitsume called out, knocking back a drink of her own. "Side's it's not like you are in any danger."

Ranma rolled her eyes, but wilted under Yuuko's look. With a quick motion she grabbed the glass and tipped it back. It burned the entire way down and she felt her stomach heat. "YECK!"

Yuuko sipped at her drink smiling. "You will get used to it, my knight."

"So tell me Yuuko, what's your plan?" Hitsume asked, giggling at Aki's blush.

Yuuko smiled enigmatically. "Let me keep my secrets. But for now, can you watch the pig? I need to loosen up my knight."

Ranma paled even as Hitsume nodded enthusiastically. Taking Ryoga out of Ranma's hand, Yuuko rose and grabbed Ranma, dragging her out to the dance floor. Resisting half heartedly, Ranma blushed as Yuuko placed her arms loosely around her. "Relax."

"Kinda hard with you hanging off me." Ranma responded, uncomfortable at the contact.

Yuuko looked into Ranma's eyes with a smile, forcing the red head to respond to her movements. Even though Ranma was uncomfortable she still moved with an uncanny grace, and Yuuko complemented that expertly. It took a few moments, but nearly every eye was on them after the first minute. Amusingly enough, Ranma had relaxed enough to ignore this by then.

Finally though, the music paused and Ranma was able to extract herself. Yuuko looked very amused. "Entertaining as always."

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Not for me." She just looked at Yuuko. "'sides, I know you are planning something."

"And yet you went along with it," Yuuko responded calmly as she made her way back to the table.

"I am your knight, Yuuko." Ranma sounded oddly serious as she said it. "I keep my promises." Yuuko nodded at Ranma in response, seeming to approve.

"I think we got your pet drunk, Yuuko." Hitsume's voice broke any seriousness that there might have been in the mood. "Sorrrrry."

Ranma just shook her head, looking at Ryoga stagger on the table before slumping into a faint. She accepted the next drink though, smiling slightly at the other women. All together she was content to watch them all and stand next to Yuuko as they gabbed about nothing and got mildly tipsy.

The club was starting to quiet down when a few men began to approach the table. Ranma looked at them coolly, and the other girls ignored them. Too drunk to notice a brush off, they stopped right next to the women, nearby Ranma.

"How about you girls come hang with us?" One of them draped himself off Hitsume who frowned.

"The dyke can come too," the other man commented, gesturing at Ranma.

Ranma sighed, tipsy and irritated now. "Do I have to deal with idiots all day?" The girls at the table giggled. "Buzz off pervs."

"Hey now," one of them men attempted to loom over Ranma.

Ranma looked up at the man flatly. "I would have to be drunk, drugged, tied up, and almost dead before you would be an issue you pathetic excuse for a man. Leave."

The man laughed, attempting to place a hand on her shoulder in a condescending gesture. Instead he winced and went to his knees as Ranma grabbed his hand and twisted. The man harassing Hitsume got up, watching the spectacle, before backing away from Ranma's glare.

"You know, I thought you where kidding when you said she was a bodyguard," one of the women at the table commented with wide eyes.

Ranma just pushed the man she was holding away, and he staggered backwards, falling flat on his back. The other man put up both his hands and slowly backed away. Humphing to herself Ranma watched them go, before she grabbed a glass off the table and downed it in one gulp.

"That was cool man." Ranma sighed, looking at the new idiot. This idiot put up his hands at her glare. "Don't worry, I can take a hint! I just gotta say that I like your style!"

Ranma just shrugged looking down at Yuuko. "Can we go now?"

"I think we have done our job." Yuuko rose smoothly. "One last thing though." She smiled at the man that had come up. "Why don't you take my seat? There are a few girls here that would like to meet you."

"Wha?" The man blinked as Ranma, taking his cue from Yuuko, manhandled him into the seat and placed a drink in front of him. "Okay Okay! I know when to listen to a lady."

Yuuko smiled, gently nudging Aki closer to the man. Picking up the sleeping Ryoga, she took Ranma by the arm and left. The man just smiled at Aki, nervously toying with his one earring. Ranma nearly staggered as she giggled, finally totally drunk.


	5. Chapter 5: Engaging

Standard Disclaimer here. For those reading this realize that Tsubasa characters wont be in it until around chapter 14 or so. The story is actually finished, I just need to have a my prereader go over it.

* * *

Morning came in sluggishly, the sun only barely peeking out from behind the clouds. Ranma, sleeping in female form, was oblivious to this. The scene was idyllic, until a loud grumble was heard from underneath the covers. Slowly dragging herself awake, Ranma blinked sleepily as she looked out her window.

"I slept in," she sighed to herself, tempted to cover up and go right back to sleeping.

She would have too, except for one detail. This detail snapped her awake very quickly as she tumbled out of the futon. Lunging forward, she picked up a full dozen pictures. The last one made her eyebrow twitch. It showed her sleeping in a very girly nightgown. Eyebrow twitching even more, Ranma checked and confirmed it was the one she was wearing. The lipstick kiss on the back and writing was the last straw. It said, "Thanks for the night -Yuuko" and on the bottom was "P.S. Such a lovely punishment, no?"

Crumpling up the picture, Ranma breathed in slow, even breaths, trying to control her temper. It took a moment, but she managed to calm down enough to think rationally. Revenge was obviously in order, and after thinking a moment gave Ranma an idea. It was petty, and not exactly a best revenge, but it made Ranma smirk evilly anyway.

Dashing out of the room and changing quickly into male form and appropriate dress, Ranma chuckled to himself. It was still early enough. With that thought he went to the kitchen. A loud clattering of pans and a few sizzling sounds woke up the rest of the household.

Maru and Moro quickly went to investigate, and watched wide eyed as Ranma almost blurred. Things went flying up the air, and steam hissed. Their coos of appreciation and cheers made Ranma grin and show off even more.

In what seemed like no time at all both girls had a large spread of western style breakfast. "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

Snickering to himself, Ranma ate quickly, watching the girls sing and play steal each others food. He was so proud of their Anything Goes Food Fighting! Why, at this rate, they would be at a quarter of his speed by the end of the year!

After finishing his own breakfast, Ranma loaded up several items on a tray. "I'm going to go give this to Yuuko."

The twins ignored him as they loaded their plates with syrup and pancakes. Ranma had even put out extra sugar! And look, sugar cookies too!

With a merry whistle Ranma made his way to Yuuko's room. Knocking loudly he waited a moment, the very picture of innocence. After a moment he knocked louder still. Receiving no answer but a low growl he opened the door.

"Good morning Yuuko!!" He called out cheerfully, setting the tray down next to her bed. "It's time to get up."

"Saotome." One word came in response. Yuuko had rolled up in her blankets and a pillow was covering her head.

"The birds are singing, the sun is shining!" He continued on, oblivious.

Yuuko sat up, tossing her pillow at him in response. "It's cloudy."

"It's still a beautiful day." Ranma smiled as the pillow missed. Making sure that the windows were fully open and what sun that existed was shining in he continued. "I even made breakfast for you!"

Yuuko took one look at the tray before she turned green. With a lunge that was far from her normally immaculate behaviour, she managed to throw up in a nearby bowl. Grimacing, she glared at Ranma.

"Oh, I think you need your morning bath my lady!" Ranma ignored the glare, lifting the protesting Yuuko up. He ignored the fact that she was in a nightgown; vengeance was more important than some revealed flesh, after all.

"Put me down!" Yuuko pounded on Ranma's back. "This is no way to treat your lady."

"But Yuuko, I am just serving you to the best of my abilities." Ranma chuckled before pushing open the bathroom door and gently tossing Yuuko into the furo.

Her resulting screech at the icy cold water made all the pain last night worth it.

Smiling happily to himself Ranma waited outside the door. A few slapping sounds as Yuuko's bare feet hit the ground was all he got before the door snapped open.

"Saotome." Yuuko's voice was chilly. "I would suggest you leave for today, before I pay you back tenfold."

"As my lady commands." Ranma said with a bow, eyes averted. He knew what cold water did to a female body, and the least bit of perversion would probably make her snap anyway.

* * *

Whistling happily to himself Ranma walked along the street with his hands behind his head. That counter prank was probably going to bite him in the butt later, but it had been so worth it. Even the prospect of his curse activating didn't put a damper on his mood.

It had been something he noticed while he stayed with Yuuko, and was probably the one thing that made him believe that she could cure him. The curse never activated around her. Oh, sure, he still turned into a girl, but the absolutely fantastic coincidences that made him change from girl to boy and back again never happened. That suppression had done more to convince him than any demonstration of magic would have.

A light sprinkle began to fall, and Ranma's curse activated. Ranma just shook her head and absently adjusted her clothes. She was not going to let her curse ruin her day. True to the typical patterns of the way her curse worked, the rain stopped after a few seconds. As the rain died out, the sound of yelling slowly became louder.

Quirking an eyebrow Ranma leapt to a nearby fence to get a better view, and raised both eyebrows in surprise. There was a group of angry women chasing what looked like a gnome. The sack on its back made the scene slightly clearer; it seemed to be filled with a bunch of underwear. It still ranked fairly high on Ranma's weirdness scale.

With a smirk, Ranma began to dash, placing herself on an intercept course. In a few moments she was running beside what she now identified as an old man. An old pervert, joy. Well, if there was one thing that Ranma liked, it was beating up perverts.

With a quick burst of speed her form blurred, and a brief second later her foot impacted where the old man had been. Ranma was slightly impressed, she had barely seen him move, and she had given him almost no warning.

"Why hello pretty lady," the man leered, "those were some nice moves."

"I ain't no lady perv!" Ranma's fist blurred forward, missing the man by a centimeter and crashing into the ground, causing the concrete to crack.

"I know that style," the old man cackled, dodging the next few attacks with almost contemptuous ease. "You're Genma's boy aren't you?"

"You know pops?" Ranma's kick blurred forward, and missed as she was slammed back into a nearby wall, which cracked. "Damn, the old man gets around."

The man cackled again in response. "More than you know boy. The name's Happosai, and I am your father's sensei."

"Yeah right. Pops is an idiot, but I doubt he would have an old letch like you as a teacher." Ranma pulled herself out of the wall as she spoke.

"Oh, how could you doubt your master so?" Happosai went all teary eyed, dropping his bag and looking pitiful.

"I take it back," Ranma deadpanned at the display, "you are his sensei all right."

Happosai laughed in response, and would have continued if he hadn't forgotten one important thing: the angry mob behind him. The mob loomed above him. Angry women and the occasional angry man fingered various weapons, and then brought them down in a satisfying crunch.

Ranma smirked at the beaten form after the mob left. "You are tougher than you look."

"Ungrateful student," Happosai wheezed out, "come over here and let an old man rest his head on your bosom."

The dropkick connected perfectly, and the old man went rocketing out of sight. Dusting off her hands, Ranma smiled to herself before tilting her head in thought. "I guess that means my old man is around here isn't he?"

* * *

Back at Yuuko's shop, breakfast had just wound down for the twins. With several large helpings of syrup, sugar, sugar cookies, and of course pancakes, both Maru and Moro were ready to start the day.

Normally they were some of the most well behaved children. They were annoying to be sure, but only to people other than Yuuko. This was a side effect of the manner of their birth. In essence, they were a part of Yuuko's talent given form, her magic given form. Though why Yuuko decided to shape twin girls was anyone's guess.

Due to this fact, Maru and Moro were both a sort of extension of Yuuko's will. They were their own persons in a sense, but they were also part of Yuuko, and they picked up on what Yuuko wanted. In this case however, there was a sharp disagreement with the normal status quo.

They were little girls, and they had just eaten enough sugar to power a third world country. So now they wanted to play, and Ranma was nowhere to be found. Cue Yuuko's appearance.

Exiting the bathroom Yuuko looked a bit hung over, but was otherwise fully recovered from her previous night. That recovery lasted about two minutes. One minute for a hyped up Maru and Moro to find no trace of Ranma, and another minute for them to find Yuuko instead.

"Mistress!" The flying tackle sent Yuuko to the ground. "We are bored bored bored bored!"

"What in the?" Yuuko got to her knees, looking at Maru and Moro with widened eyes.

"Ranma made pancakes!" Maru said.

"Yummy pancakes!" Moro chimed after.

"Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes!" They circled around Yuuko, bouncing and singing.

Yuuko blinked as she got to her feet, looking a little bewildered before she was able to connect the dots. Maru grabbed one of her hands, and Moro grabbed the other. "Exactly how much sugar did you eat?"

"Sugar, Syrup, cookies, pancakes!" Both twins sang as they pulled Yuuko around and around. "Tasty, wasty, yummie, food!"

"I think that is enough," Yuuko stated after she managed to reclaim her hands.

"Nah, uh!" Both twins chorused. "Play! Play! Play! Play!!" They both grabbed onto Yuuko's legs, looking adorable.

Yuuko looked at them, feeling mildly disturbed. Sugar shouldn't affect them enough to disobey her orders. But here they were, both hyped up and clearly disobeying her wishes. The only way they would disobey her would be if her own magic was making a point or when their original directives conflicted with her current orders.

She sighed, bowing her head. "Very well, let's play."

Either way, Saotome was going to pay for this one. A part of her was glad though. Why she was glad was something that she kept in a corner of her mind, locked and under key. Plans within plans within plans, and some things that she couldn't even let herself hope.

* * *

It had taken some time and quite a bit of effort, but Ranma soon found herself at a fairly sizable dojo. It looked a bit worn at the edges, but it was still serviceable. There was a crashing sound coming from the back, which Ranma took to mean that there were students using it. The yard made Ranma nod in approval; it was fairly well kept, and to get this much room in the city spoke well of the owner.

"Oh, hello." A girl in an apron welcomed her. "Welcome to the Tendo Dojo, can I help you?"

"Yeah, is there a Genma Saotome here?" Ranma asked, missing how the girl's smile went a bit shaky.

"Who is asking please?"

Rolling her eyes Ranma cupped her hands to her mouth. "Pops, you idiot! Get out here!"

The girl looked shocked, but became even more so when Genma seemingly appeared out of nowhere, smacking Ranma upside the head. "Ungrateful boy!"

"There you are pops!" Ranma was cheery in response, barely noticing the smack. "You said to visit you when I had time off."

Genma crossed his arms, and looked at his son turned daughter. "Let's get you some hot water first. Kasumi, could you tell your father that Ranma is here?"

Ranma blinked, having almost forgotten about the woman watching them. She looked a bit shaken up really, and he wondered what plan his father had cooked up this time.

A few minutes later, wet and male, Ranma really wished that he hadn't known.

"Fiancee?" He asked from his seat at the table, trying to clarify what he had been told.

"It is a matter of family honor," Genma nodded from his side. "One of these girls is to be your wife."

Glancing at the three girls made Ranma feel distinctly uncomfortable. The first, Akane, looked mad. The second, Nabiki, looked at him as though he were some sort of animal to butcher. And the last one, Kasumi, looked just plain upset, she was the one who had met him at the door. He had felt more comfortable when he met Yuuko for crying out loud. The girl's father wasn't any help either; he just sat there and smoked.

"Ya know..." Ranma began, glancing at his father and the girls again.

"Oh, he wants Akane!" The girl who greeted him spoke out, interrupting him.

"Definitely, Akane is perfect for him." Nabiki said in support.

Akane was the angry one, apparently. Ranma winced as the girls began to argue. He glared to his side at his father. "This is a bad idea, old man."

Genma shrugged. "They are nice enough girls, though the one on the right is a little Yakuza in training," he whispered back as the girls began to argue even more fiercely. "After Yuuko is done with you, I expect to hold a wedding."

"I don't even know them!" Ranma yelled out, ignoring the girls. He had definitely heard one of them insult him, but he was really more pissed at his father right now.

"Plenty of time for that." Genma replied.

The girls had gone silent at Ranma's voice, looking back and forth from Ranma to Genma. "Excuse me?" Nabiki, the one who was apparently a Yakuza in training, asked.

"Ranma has a duty to perform before he can marry any of you." Genma intoned, glancing in warning at their father. "It involves curing his curse, so you should be able to decide then."

"But Genma, old friend!" the girls' father began in protest.

"Now, now, Tendo, my boy is serious about his duties." Genma interrupted, secretly pleased with how he was able to spin this. "It wouldn't do for a prospective husband to neglect his duties now, would it?"

The man deflated, sighing. "I suppose not."

"Now, I will speak of plans later," Genma finished, giving the other people at the table no chance to protest. He grabbed Ranma by the collar and hauled him off. "I must speak with my son."

Ranma's last sight of the Tendos was of the three daughters glaring at their father. He was dragged quickly, before he could chance a protest, to the roof. Once there, Genma just sat down, letting his son go.

"That went about as well as could be expected." Genma sighed.

Ranma glared back. "This day was going so well too."

Genma just chuckled, looking out across the skyline. "Sorry, my boy, its a family tradition really. Be glad that they are attractive at least."

"Moron." Ranma sighed and leaned back. "I will go along with it I guess, but Yuuko comes first."

Genma looked both insulted and alarmed at that response. "I wouldn't dream of interrupting something you have your mind set on." He chuckled then, "I still remember the last time you gave out one of your silly promises."

Ranma blushed. "Keep the baby pictures away, pops, I really don't wanna see ▒em again."

"But blackmail material is always useful, boy!" Genma nodded, though he knew his son couldn't see him.

Ranma sat up, looking at his father. "Ya know pops, there is one thing I need to know."

Genma just looked at his son. Getting anything out of his old man wanted was much like prying out teeth. Ranma still had to try, if only because he was curious.

"What is your deal with Yuuko? Or for that matter, who the heck is Happosai?" Ranma asked, leaning forward.

Genma paled, leaning back, and looking around nervously. "Well..."

The cloudy sky, having decided that, no, it wasn't wet enough, decided to let loose right then and there. Genma became Genma panda, and Ranma became Ranma girl. Losing no time, Genma found a beach ball from somewhere and began to roll it. A sign flipped up, with 'Just a cute little panda' scrawled on it.

Sighing in disgust, Ranma got to her feet. "Hitsuzen is a pain in the ass."

Genma blinked at that phrase, watching his daughter walk away. The panda tilted his head, wheels slowly turning inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Crushing

Standard disclaimer here.

* * *

At noon the market was fairly busy. It set Ranma's teeth on edge, really; large crowds were not something that he liked, but he needed more food for Yuuko's kitchen. Getting her to cough up the funds was an effort mostly because for such a frivolous woman she was a surprisingly harsh penny pincher.

Ranma was actually pretty good at hunting out deals himself, or herself in this case, having been splashed as she was shopping. It was a trait that Genma shared, when he cared to use it. She had already gotten about half of what she wanted, and still had money left over. The cute look was such a good way to get deals that she was almost unhappy that the curse was going away, almost.

It was on her second to last stop that Ranma spotted someone familiar. It took a moment for her to register who it was, but the face clicked after he tought about it for a bit: Kasumi Tendo, one of the girls that he might be engaged to. The quick debate on whether or not to say hello ended when she spotted Ranma as well, smiling cheerfully and waving.

Sighing softly to herself, Ranma waved back and made her way to Kasumi's side. "Morning Kasumi! You're shopping too?"

"Ranma, is it?" Kasumi asked, looking the red head up and down. "That curse is just as real as Mr Saotome's, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked. "Yeah, completely girl. Kinda freaky ain't it?"

"I suppose," Kasumi responded as she walked to her next stop. "I think it's a bit interesting. You get to see what its like for a woman as well as a man."

Ranma snorted in response. "It's a curse, it's a different viewpoint to be sure, but the bad far outweighs the good."

Smiling at the vendor as he prepared her order Kasumi turned back to Ranma and tilted her head. "Is there something wrong with being a girl?"

"Is there something wrong with being a guy?" Ranma countered, watching the vendor. She quickly changed the subject since she didn't want to get mad. "No school for you?"

"I take care of my family," Kasumi stated, taking her purchase and placing it in a bag. "Plus Mr. Saotome asked for a specific dish today, it would be rude to waste his money."

"Huh," Ranma shrugged. "Maybe you could teach me a few recipes, Yuuko has me doing the cooking." Ranma made a face that made her look far more cute than anything else.

Kasumi giggled at Ranma. "I would be happy to write you down a few things. What sort of person is this Miss Yuuko? That is, if you don't mind my asking."

"Creepy, Annoying," Ranma began ticking off points on her fingers. "Flighty, Frivolous," Kasumi began to frown a slightly at this point. "She drinks too much, and is lazy. Plus there's that whole air of mystery she likes to project." Ranma chuckled then, glancing at Kasumi. "She is also one of the wisest people I have met, is kind, knows how to have fun, and it's never a chore to deal with her."

"She sounds like an interesting person." Kasumi finally replied, not sure what to think.

Ranma smiled at Kasumi. "Eh, you get used to it."

A splash of purple made Ranma tense up as her eyes began to scan the crowd. Glancing around discretely she didn't spot it again, but she knew what was going on. Kasumi remained oblivious, casually changing the subject to a few recipes she could teach. Nodding absently, Ranma just set her bags down before turning to Kasumi.

"Could you watch these?" Ranma smiled at the confused Kasumi.

Her confusion only increased when Ranma seemed to disappear and the ground underneath her cracked from what looked like a large bonbori. Holding the weapon was a purple haired Chinese girl, snarling cutely, and holding another bonbori in her other hand. The surrounding people quickly began to vacate the area.

"You I kill!" She growled out in broken Japanese, glaring up to where Ranma was perched on a lamp post.

"Aww crud," Ranma smiled a bit shakily. "Heyya Shampoo!"

Shampoo just leapt up, swinging her bonbori. Letter herself drop, Ranma dodged almost effortlessly, flipping over and landing on the ground easily.

"I mean really, couldn't you have stayed back in China?" Ranma skipped backwards as Shampoo's next strike hit the ground and cracked it.

"DIE!" Shampoo responded, using what limited Japanese she knew.

"Guess not." Ranma leaned back, avoiding the next strike. The follow up strike was deceptively fast, but Ranma knew how to read Shampoo's movements now, and she couldn't do anything to surprise him.

A quick back flip and a leap later Ranma was on a rooftop, with Shampoo glaring at him from the ground. With a mighty leap she followed, and continued to attack the elusive Ranma.

Ranma, not content to stay and dodge, began to run. Several rooftops cracked and broke from Shampoo's wild swings as Ranma dodged.

Wincing as one strike broke something that looked expensive, Ranma chanced a glance back at Shampoo. She didn't look winded at all from the run, which was to be expected really. Out of all the people he and his father had gotten mad at them, this one had been among the most persistent. Her ability to find them had bordered on magic, and her ruthlessness had made it dangerous to sleep sometimes.

Despite that, Ranma and Genma had never really had the heart to put her down. For one thing they had no idea exactly what her village would do to get revenge. The other thing was a bit simpler. For all the posturing she did, both Ranma and Genma were out of her league. Not by much, but by enough that it made them both take her attempts a lot less seriously than they probably should have.

Those points were moot now. Ranma had Yuuko to protect, and he couldn't afford distractions like Shampoo around. So he was going to pound her flat, and if that lesson didn't stick, well..

The next roof over was flat, and Ranma's jump landed on it perfectly. Shampoo's strike hit the spot where Ranma was, and missed again as the girl sidestepped almost absently.

"No more running then," Ranma sighed out, looking at Shampoo and placing her hands behind her back in a deceptively open stance.

Shampoo, sensing the change in mood sneered at the red head before charging forward. Casually twisting around the first swing, Ranma sent a light punch towards Shampoo's midsection. Shampoo had anticipated that though and was already bringing her other weapon forward to intercept.

Ranma back stepped quickly, smirking cheekily as he sidestepped another strike, which hit the roof again. Shampoo, enraged began swinging faster, her bonbori blurring out of sight. No matter how fast she moved, or no matter how unpredictable sshe made herself, Ranma was just slightly out of reach, her smirk if anything going wider.

It was after Shampoo's last strike slammed into the roof where the red head had last stood that she realized Ranma's plan, far too late to do anything about it.

The roof groaned from her last strike and began to crumble and collapse into itself, taking her with it. Shampoo impacted the floor below her with a loud crash. It didn't really hurt considering her durability, but still it rankled that she had gotten tricked so easily. Ranma's next attack though, that one hurt.

Having leapt into the air as soon as the roof had begun to cave, Ranma had managed to aim herself perfectly. Both feet came crashing down into Shampoo, driving her through several floors and into the basement. Her bonbori were both lost, and her ribs felt bruised.

Still, she got up, but Ranma wasn't smiling anymore, and playtime was over for the deceptively powerful martial artist. The next few strikes were blurs to Shampoo as she was knocked off her feet and kicked into the wall, making it crack as the house's foundation shook.

Ranma sighed as she looked at Shampoo. She was beaten now, but Ranma had to make a point. Behind her the light leaked in, through the dust and falling water. Ranma ignored the damage though, going forward and lifting Shampoo out of the wall by her throat. The purple haired girl grasped weakly at her hand, but she ignored it.

"Now what can I do to convince you to leave?" Ranma murmured quietly, lifting Shampoo higher. The girl's struggles went a little more frantic at the look in Ranma's eyes.

Finally Ranma just sighed, dropping Shampoo. This was distasteful even with the girl trying to kill her. Shaking her head and ignoring the weakly gasping Shampoo behind her, Ranma began to walk away. Let the girl try to kill her, it was not as if she would succeed. Ranma ignored the warm splash of water as he jumped up and out of the building. He had groceries to get.

Behind him Shampoo began to laugh, and it wasn't a nice laugh. She got to her feet slowly, placing her hand under the warm water. Then, with a shuddering sob, she used it to wipe away the tears. Her life had flashed before her eyes at the look in the other girl's eyes.

The defeat was bitter, and far more damning than the one when they had first met. There the Japanese girl had just humiliated her in front of all her fellow villagers. Here that girl had proved that Shampoo was far from ready to fulfill her original intentions.

"Grandmother was right," Shampoo said to herself in the Chinese that her people practiced. "I am a foolish little girl."

Slumping to the ground Shampoo looked through the hole that she had made. Now she had to somehow convince the girl, that was really a boy, that they were to be wed. And remembering that look in Ranma's eyes made Shampoo shudder. Her husband to be was formidable, and she honestly was not sure whether to be happy or utterly terrified.


	7. Chapter 7: Exploding

Insert standard disclaimer here. Blame all delays on my beta ready (Who shall remain unnamed)

* * *

Wincing to himself, Ranma held up one of his favorite shirts to the light. Apparently he hadn't been paying close enough attention to the damage he had been taking recently. This one was full of holes, and he had maybe one or two outfits left. The silk had held up remarkably well, but now he was probably going to have to see about getting more clothes. That conversation was something that he did not want to have, considering Yuuko still had not gotten him back yet.

"Contemplating taking up mending as well, my knight?" Yuuko's voice made Ranma turn in near dread. He knew that tone and that body language. She was planning something.

"Nah, just checking the battle damage," Ranma replied nonchalantly, stuffing his damaged shirt away.

"You can contemplate it later." Yuuko smiled as she moved forward, tracing a finger across Ranma's chin. "I have found the perfect solution to your lack of creative talent in the kitchen."

Unfazed, Ranma just gave Yuuko a look. "All right, how much trouble is it gonna cause me?"

"Why, I have no idea what you mean, my knight." Yuuko looked innocent. "There is just an all day cooking contest being held at a local school. I know how much you love competitions, so I believe this would be perfect."

"Ya just want me to see my ass trounced." Ranma muttered, looking away with a faint blush. "I never said I was good at cooking."

"Regardless, I think this would be a good experience for you." Yuuko nodded, as if the matter was settled.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't think it would be a good experience for me. In fact I think you just want to get back at me for the cold water."

"Oh, no." Yuuko waved her hand as she spoke. "This is for the sugar, and the wakeup call." She smiled that smile that had once put Ranma on edge. "It's what happens at the end that is payback for the water."

Sighing, Ranma hung his head. "I suppose, if only to keep you from thinking up something worse."

"Thank you, my knight." Yuuko leaned forward, looking Ranma directly in his eyes. "Since you are such a good sport, I will give you a small reward when you get back."

Ranma looked back steadily before nodding once.

* * *

"Ya know, it was probably a good thing that I got splashed on the way here." Ranma sighed as she looked at the school yard. Not a male in sight, except for a few boys off to the side, clearly spectators. "This is not going to end well."

That said, Ranma steeled herself and began to enter, looking around for the registration booth. There was a small line, but apparently she was one of the last contestants. Stepping behind a blue haired girl with long hair, Ranma crossed her arms and waited as the line slowly moved forward.

"Sign here please." The woman manning the sign-ins was clearly bored out of her skull. "There is a small fee for students and a slightly larger fee for non-students."

Nodding, Ranma signed the paper quickly and paid up, turning towards where several outdoor cooking areas had been setup. The blue haired girl was staring at her, and Ranma blinked as the girl seemed to reach a decision and began stomping up to her.

"What are you doing here?!" the blue haired girl hissed angrily.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked at the girl before brightening. "Oh, Akane Tendo! You're one of the girls that my pops was staying with."

Going red Akane clenched her fists. "What?!" Looking around Akane sighed in relief. No one was paying attention to them. Grabbing Ranma by the pigtail she dragged the surprised red head into a nearby building.

"Now, what are you doing here!? Looking like THAT no less!" Akane demanded as she let Ranma go.

"Humph." Ranma flipped her pigtail back. "Not like I chose to look this way. 'Sides, with all the girls out there did ya expect me to be here as a guy? It wouldn't look good if some guy just came up and trounced all the girls here would it?"

Akane clenched and unclenched her hands. "As if you could cook!"

"Probably better than you." Ranma nodded to herself.

"Hah! I will see you at the finals then, where I can trounce you, Pervert!" Akane huffed and walked out. She had so wanted to hit the smaller girl, but since she had no clue how well Ranma could take it Akane had held back. Barely, but she had held back. Next time though, Akane was going to belt the little pervert.

"Pervert?" Ranma blinked a few times. "Where the heck did she get that from?"

Shrugging, Ranma made her way out to where the rest of the contestants were. Quite a few of them where milling around, all of them young girls. Akane was gossiping with one black haired girl with an interestingly flowing hairstyle off to the side, but seemed to throw a glare at Ranma every now and again.

The area had been divided into around six different kitchens, and had a stage at the end, presumably to hold the dishes. A few ingredients were obviously arrayed at a small counter next to each stove, and there was a stand holding what looked to be instructions in front of it all.

After a few minutes an older woman got to the top of the stage, holding a microphone. Tapping it a few times, she smiled. "Welcome to Furinkan High's first annual cooking contest! We have quite a few beautiful contestants today ready to prove their worth for our fabulous grand prize!"

A cart wheeled up next to her holding what looked like a mini library. "A supply of cookbooks from around the world! All translated properly of course."

There were a few cheers from the audience, but mostly they looked kind of bored. There seemed to be more boys there now than there were before, though.

"Now, before we get started, the rules are rather simple. We have six kitchens set up, every contestant will be starting off with simple dishes, and will start working their way up. Since we have so many girls today, we are going to have you alternate after every dish. One failed dish means you are out! Periodically we are going to give you a recipe and you have to reproduce it. Now remember, be sure to use the ingredients that we provide you!"

Switching the microphone to her other hand the woman continued. "Judges will be at hand to judge the quality of the dishes. Once we get down to the last six girls is where we really will test everyone. At that point we are going to have them prepare a full meal with complimentary desert, which will then be shared with the rest of the audience."

"Now that the rules are out of the way, let's get ready!" With that, all but six people were herded off.

Ranma and Akane were both not part of the six, so they got to wait and watch. Well Ranma watched, since she was determined to win now. The first group didn't last that long, several girls attempting something a bit more complicated than they should have. Three girls were out of the first group, and two girls survived in the second. Then it was Akane's turn.

The blue haired girl smiled at the suddenly cheering audience, before looking at her area with determination. The girl Akane had been talking with was in this group as well, but most people only slightly noticed her as well as the rest of the girls in that group.

Since this was only the first round everyone made something simple, not making the mistakes of the last two groups. Even so, of the final dishes, only three got past the judges: Akane's noodle dish, the black haired girl's pudding, and one girl's cookies.

Ranma got to her feet after that group. Since they where the last group, there was only five people. Making her way to her area, Ranma suddenly smirked, looking at the bored audience out of the corner of her eye. Her cooking skills weren't the best in the world, but she did know how to showboat. And this crowd looked like it could use some entertainment.

So, absently taking a knife in her hand she began to twirl it casually. One by one, people started watching the red head begin to juggle items and flash the knife faster than the eye could see. Even the people next to her began to watch in wonder as Ranma deftly moved and twirled around her area. So much so that by the time Ranma was done, all four of them had failed.

That made nine people left , and half the day gone. Akane's group went up next, and the judges gave the group a recipe to follow. It was a simple one, English it looked like, involving fish and potatoes. Two girls flubbed it when they messed up with the potatoes.

Ranma's group got an American dish, one of which Ranma actually knew. He snicker apparently unnerved the other girls enough that they completely panicked, and one girl fainted when the other cut herself. Both Ranma and the judges just shook their head at that round, and Ranma got an auto pass.

That meant there were five girls left, and the final round began. A recipe for cheesecake was put up, and the girls were to cook something complementary.

It was harder than it sounded considering that only Ranma, and a few others, knew exactly what cheesecake was. If there was one thing a Saotome was good at, it was finding and eating food. Ranma had visited plenty of places, and had eaten quite a few dishes.

Akane seemed to be having trouble though, and eventually just made something that sounded right. The other girls worked very hard, and in no time five full meals were set in front of the judges.

Picking up a fork, the lead judge began to test Akane's dishes first. As his fork went forward, for some reason Ranma's danger sense went off.

The red head looked around wildly, and then gaped as a strangely gurgling voice began to sound. "Tremble in fear mortals, for your time is nigh!" The judge blinked as he lost his fork. "For I... I AM... " Akane's cheesecake began to grow. "The Cheesecake of the APOCALYPSE! "

"What the?" Ranma muttered out as she watched the judges back away.

The cheesecake opened its mouth and chomped down on the table it was on. "Run pathetic wretches! I will show you the truest meaning of fear!"

"Ya know Akane, if I had known you were that bad a cook, I would have just conceded the match for all our safety."

"Shut up Pervert," Akane muttered back, watching her creation with wide eyes.

"Rise my brothers, destroy the oppressors!" The cheesecake called out, and the rest of the dishes began to merge into a horrible mishmash of food and noodles.

"Ok, this is just weird." Ranma muttered as she sighed and went back to the kitchen area, ignoring the fact that everyone was running for their lives. "And are those potatoes that thing is shooting?"

Indeed, it looked like the noodle monster was shooting out potatoes at the running audience.

Akane just looked wide eyed at the cheesecake and noodle monster wreaking havoc on the stage. Looking back at Ranma, who was fiddling around underneath a stove, she rolled up her sleeves. Grabbing a table in a fantastic display of strength, she raised it up over her head and brought it down on the noodle monster, squishing it flat.

"Hah! Foolish mortal!" The cheesecake turned its attention to Akane. "You might have given me life, but I will tolerate no disruptions to my new order!"

The noodle monster just squirmed out from under the table and began to wrap its noodles around Akane's legs.

Akane saw red, stomping down. "EEEKKK!! It's a perverted noodle dish! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

The cheesecake would have looked dismayed if it had a face. "Umm..."

At that point, what looked like a canister hit the cheesecake dead on, causing it to stagger. Instead of damaging the thing though, it was absorbed and enveloped. It turned to glare at the smirking red head that had thrown the thing. "Did you really think that would stop me? The Cheesecake of the APOCALYPSE?"

"Nah," Ranma smirked, holding up a small flame. "This will though." He lit what looked like a small string, which quickly began to move toward the cheesecake.

The string continued to burn until it disappeared inside the cheesecake. Then with an almost comical expression the thing suddenly began to expand, and then burst, spraying cheesecake residue everywhere.

Ranma was far enough away that she was pretty clean, but Akane was nearby. She got knocked away, and when she finally recovered found herself completely sticky. Giving a halfhearted glare at Ranma she just sighed.

* * *

"Ya know, you don't have to walk me home Akane." Ranma was in male form now, hand behind his head.

"I know, but it's the least I can do for all the trouble I caused." Akane was still red from the incident at school.

Ranma just snickered, dodging the halfhearted swipe that Akane responded with. "I still can't believe they gave you the prize in exchange for never cooking again."

"Don't remind me dummy." Akane sighed again, clutching the box in front of her. "This is Yuuko's shop?" She looked at the almost quaint looking house.

"Yep." Ranma looked at Akane. "If you want a wish, you ask her. Remember that it can cost ya."

"Maybe later." Akane bowed to Ranma. "Please take this at least." She held out a box. "It was the only thing left that hadn't been ruined, so I think it's safe."

"Gee, thanks." Ranma held the box nervously as Akane bowed again and walked away. Sighing to himself, Ranma made his way inside.

"Good evening Ranma, did you have a good day?" Yuuko met Ranma at the entrance.

Ranma didn't say a word. He simply handed Yuuko the box that Akane had given him. Tilting her head, Yuuko opened up the box, revealing a good two dozen marshmallow cookies. Smiling slightly, she made to close the box when a small voice rang out.

"Freedom!!" The marshmallow cookies began to tumble out, grabbing onto a wide eyed Yuuko. "Give me liberty or Give me death!" And with that every one of the marshmallow cookies exploded.

"Yeah, that was how my day went." Ranma snickered.

Yuuko just held out a strand of marshmallow coated hair and gave Ranma a look. Behind her, Maru and Moro were on the floor in giggles.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

Standard disclaimer here.

* * *

The figure moved silently, nearly undetected, moving bit by agonizing bit towards its ultimate target. There! The great butchers, responsible for countless lost lives of the figures people. It trembled in anger, but managed to restrain itself. Soon it would be able to avenge those lost lives.

Almost there!

Now, it was in range!

With a mighty leap the figure burst out of the shadows, crying out its mighty war cry. "For the Mudder Land!!"

Almost absently Ranma held a bowl out, catching the marshmallow cookie inside it, where it detonated harmlessly. "Ya know, other people have rats and cockroaches. We have kamikaze marshmallow fighters."

"Indeed." Yuuko sipped quietly at her tea next to him. "They are feeding off the magic inherent in the shop. Unfortunately that makes them near impossible for me to remove them."

"Marshmallow!!" Both twins giggled and reached for the bowl. "Yummie, Yummie!"

Ranma held the bowl up out of their reach, continuing to talk with Yuuko as if they twins weren't climbing over him. "I don't know what to be more disturbed about, the fact that they are apparently smart, or the fact that they are apparently delicious."

Yuuko giggled quietly as Ranma fell backwards from the twins climbing on him. They were treating it as a sort of game of keep away. Finally she sighed, looking outside for a moment. "Take the twins to another room please, the next customer I would handle by myself."

Shrugging, Ranma tossed the bowl up, before twisting around quickly and lifting both girls up. The bowl hit the table with a quiet clank and the girls pouted as they were carried away.

Smiling still, Yuuko went to the entrance of her building. Picking up her pipe, she calmly lit it and took a deep breath. Moments after the first cloud of smoke left her mouth, a figure began to walk wearily inside.

Ryoga sighed as he saw the woman. Taking off his backpack with quick economical motions, he pulled out a box. Handing it to Yuuko with a bow he made to leave. "That makes us even," he growled out sullenly.

Yuuko opened up the box casually, smiling gently at what was inside. "Prompt, and the correct items. This places me in your debt instead, even though these items are those that you would have troubled my knight with."

"What?" Ryoga stopped in place, turning to look at Yuuko in confusion. "Can't you just stop speaking in riddles? Why the hell would I use those things on RANMA of all people."

Yuuko just smiled mysteriously. "Since I have dictated the terms of the deal, I shall make the scales even. Your family is under a curse is it not?"

Ryoga's eyes went wide. "You can cure it?!"

"That is another matter," Yuuko stated, looking at Ryoga steadily. "Your families curse is ancient by most standards, a constant wandering across the earth in search of who knows what." She took a deep breath from her pipe, and let the smoke out in a thin cloud. "It didn't start that way; in fact, your family chose it willingly."

"What?" Ryoga thumped down to the ground in shock. "Why would anyone CHOOSE to have this damned curse?!"

Yuuko smiled then, almost ironically. "They asked for power to avenge a perceived injustice. So, in exchange for their loss of direction, they were given the means to find near anything while traveling. Ever since then, every Hibiki has wandered across the world and encountered the most powerful items and techniques."

Holding up the box, Yuuko continued. "One of these items is from the world of Fey. The other, an ancient artifact crafted in an innocent shape, then sealed away. Both of them have an unparalleled chance of abuse."

Ryoga gulped, looking at his hands. "I think I should head out now." He bowed quickly to Yuuko. "Thank you ma'am." He picked up his bag, rather spooked and confused. With another bow, he began to head out.

"Heh, was that pig boy?" Ranma's voice came from inside a moment later. "Ya must have really scared him if I didn't hear any yelling."

"Perhaps." Yuuko blew out another streamer of smoke. A moment later she heard the tapping of a foot, and she looked to her side.

Ranma stood next to her, arms crossed, and a frown on his face. He seemed to be glaring at the pipe in her hand.

Yuuko, slightly confused, looked at him, then at her pipe, then at him again. Then with a sigh and a resigned pout she held out her pipe with one hand and placed her chin on the other.

Happy, Ranma took the pipe and emptied it out, before going inside to put it away. He hated smoking.

"Ranma." He stopped for a moment at Yuuko's voice. "Please get yourself ready, we are going on a little trip."

* * *

The Furinkan mall was one of the more popular places for those off from school to hang out. Of all the stores in the mall, the small cafe situated on the top floor was the favorite of the schoolgirls there. Partially because it had a view of almost the entire mall, but also because it served some of the best ice cream.

Currently it wasn't that filled, but at one table there were three girls from the local high school, one black haired, one blue haired, and one brown haired. They were enjoying a nice quiet treat while they gossiped.

"Is that the Ranma person you where telling me about?" the girl with black hair asked the two Tendo sisters, pointing at a rather sullen young man carrying several boxes. He seemed to be following a very attractive woman dressed in an elaborate black dress.

"Yep, that's Ranma," Nabiki replied. "Poor guy is supposed to marry Miss Housekeeping over here," she added, pointing towards Akane. "The woman must be Yuuko."

"Knock it off Nabiki," Akane growled out.

"But sister, it's such a delicious bit of gossip. I mean who else could get an award for horrid cooking?" Nabiki snickered out.

"I am still sorry about that Akane," the black haired girl apologized.

"That is fine Xing." Akane smiled brightly at the girl. "It was your help that got me that far into the finals. I wouldn't have done nearly as well without it." Akane looked sad at that.

"You got her to admit that she needs work," Nabiki pointed out. "That is a better job than anyone in our family has done."

"Nabiki!" Akane growled out.

Xing giggled at the two. "Still, maybe you could accept this as an apology?" She held out an elaborately carved silver ring with a rose centerpiece. "It's an old family piece I found laying around."

"Its lovely," Akane breathed out. "But I can't take something so expensive."

Xing waved her hand. "Its actually not that expensive at all, I had it appraised." Here Xing made a face. "Some old thing from Europe, its not even silver really, he said it was amazing that it had held up this well at all."

Nabiki snorted at that. "So you give it to baby sister over here instead. The thing will be broken in a week."

"I doubt that." Xing replied, smiling slightly. "It should last until the year is out at least."

Akane put the ring on, looking at it with a smile. "It's still pretty. Thank you Xing."

Xing rose to her feet and bowed in reply. "Do not mention it, Akane." She turned to Nabiki for a moment. "Thank you as well Nabiki, your discretion in the matter we talked about earlier is appreciated. I would love to stay longer, but I have to go take care of something."

"No problem, your cash was welcome." Nabiki waved in reply, ignoring Akane's curious look.

"I hate shopping." Ranma muttered as he held the chest high set of boxes. "I really, really hate shopping." Apparently 'little trip' meant 'let's make Ranma a pack mule for the day.'

"Really, Ranma, considering that you only have two outfits left that aren't completely unsuitable, I am surprised you even have the nerve to complain." Yuuko looked back at Ranma with a small smile. "Be thankful that I do not make you get things for your female half as well."

"This is more for you than me." Ranma muttered to himself, looking sullen.

"I heard that." Yuuko smiled as she looked at the next store. "Oh, look, this one is perfect to get a few shirts for you."

Ranma just groaned, shifting the boxes around a little and trying to ignore what Yuuko was looking at. "Ya know, I really don't think my entire wardrobe has to match yours."

"Of course it does, my knight." Yuuko smirked. "It wouldn't do for you to misrepresent me after all. Your upkeep is part of my responsibility." She giggled slightly. "Do you think I should have you groomed as well?"

"I am not a horse." Ranma growled out, slightly pink. "And don't you DARE try to make any more jokes about it."

Yuuko just smirked. "But your name makes it so easy." She placed a finger on her chin in thought. "And the obvious joke about your name can be used as a rather amusing joke in English, if you know the slang that is."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked a few times, obviously trying to figure it out, before he blinked a few times and turned beet red. "Come on then! Let's go get those shirts!" He rushed into the shop, boxes and all.

Yuuko smiled and giggled to herself as she followed at her own pace. Obviously the boy had figured out the most obvious joke. She ignored the commotion from the other end of the mall.

Inside Ranma was shuffling through the shirts on display, not exactly happy, but willing to deal with instead of Yuuko getting creative. The boxes were behind him in a neat stack. After a moment he picked out a few simple shirts and held them up for Yuuko.

Shaking her head, Yuuko picked out one of the more expensive shirts instead, holding it up to Ranma in amusement. The boy, knowing what was going on, rolled his eyes and took the shirt.

Yuuko might have been a penny pincher at times, but when it came to clothes she liked to splurge. It showed in both her, and Maru and Moro's, manner of dress.

Ranma was just about to take the shirt to try on when he caught something blurring out of the corner of his eye. Blurring out of sight, his kick just barely glanced across an object heading towards Yuuko. Glancing blow or not, the object spun away from both shoppers and hit the ground with a small cloud of dust.

"Really Happosai, you have not been able to touch me in all your years, yet you still try." Yuuko's voice was both unamused and resigned.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying toots," the flying object replied as the dust cleared to reveal him. "Though I wasn't sure I belived my idiot students that you had managed to snag Genma's boy."

Ranma just stood there in an obviously defensive stance, watching the byplay with curious, but wary eyes. He honestly didn't care what their past was, but he did know his duty.

"That is neither here, nor there." Yuuko replied, sighing. "Unless you have a wish that I can grant, we have no business." Turning around Yuuko began browsing the racks of merchandise again.

"Still the little ice queen." Happosai cackled, turning his attention to Ranma. "So tell me my boy, how did you manage to bag that fine piece? Not that I am complaining mind you, it wouldn't do for a student of mine to settle for anything less than the best."

Ranma growled. "I ain't no student of yours old letch." With that he darted forward.

"Now, now, no need to be embarrassed!" Happosai cackled as he jumped into the air, dodging the first strike. "I mean Yuuko may be an ice queen, but she certainly doesn't lack in other areas."

"Don't you ever just shut up?" Ranma growled out, blurring out of sight.

"Geeze, no need to be so worked up." Happosai cackled with an evil grin. "Why don't you cool down a bit?" Happosai turned slightly with his next dodge, and with a deceptively soft strike Ranma was blasted out of the store. "Don't worry Yuuko! I will bring him back in one piece!"

Yuuko ignored both of them, even as a loud splash sounded from outside.

Groaning, Ranma lifted herself out of the water fountain. That old letch could aim, and whatever that technique that sent her flying was had hurt. As she began to recover, she was suddenly treated to another unwelcome sensation around her chest area. Looking down, she found Happosai gripping her breasts with an almost comical expression.

Now everyone can tell you that Ranma is a very easy going person. That is, he is usually very easy going. In this case easy going went right out of the window.

"DAMNED PERVERT!" Ranma screamed out, snapping a fist down and smashing Happosai to the ground. "DIE!"

Happosai just cackled at the follow-up stomp, rolling out of the way with a large smirk on his face. "Hotcha! I didn't think they were so big! That student of mine had the right idea after all, getting you cursed!"

Ranma just growled, lunging forward, only to be knocked backwards again. This time it was into a wall, which shattered from the impact. "I hate you," she muttered out as a brick impacted on her head.

Happosai cackled. "You are still young boy, maybe in a few years you could beat me when I am serious."

"I have never been the most patient person." Ranma chuckled, getting to her feet.

"Hah!" Happosai smirked. "I like you my boy! Tell you what, let ol' grandpa happy get a few squeezes in and I can teach you a few really good tricks!"

Ranma blurred forward again, her shear speed making her dissapear. "How about no."

Sighing, Happosai just prepared to dodge, having seen this particular trick before. He was therefore surprised when he was knocked backwards from a nasty kick. However, he was a grandmaster, and a simple strike like that was hardly able to faze him. Bouncing off the wall, he bounced again off the ceiling and aimed right for Ranma's chest.

Ranma just smirked. "Have fun, perv." With that her hands blurred, and the shards of rock she had picked up flew directly for Happosai.

"GACK!" The old man held his short arms over his face as his momentum was killed by the impacts. He was therefore wide open for the next kick, which sent him into the fountain he had just recently sent Ranma into.

With a cough, he pulled himself out of the fountain. Glaring at the smirking redhead he began to rummage through his robes. "Well my boy, I guess its time to show you why I am the grandmaster of anything goes."

"Bring it on old letch." Ranma waved at the grandmaster.

With that the old man leaped forward, sending half a dozen small objects tumbling towards Ranma.

Eyes wide, Ranma backpedaled as the objects hissed. The bombs, for that was what they were, impacted around her former position with loud bangs. She was just about to count herself safe when she went flying forward, into the much abused fountain.

"Ya know my boy, you need more training." Happosai took out a pipe and puffed thoughtfully. "You aren't nearly at your potential."

Ranma just growled as she levered herself up, out of the fountain again. Her next attack was neatly deflected and Ranma was sent back into a wall with a loud crash. As she pulled herself out, again, she was unable to dodge the blast from Happosai's next bomb.

It impacted her squarely, blackening her clothes, and causing her to slump to the ground in pain. That pain was further exacerbated by Happosai sitting down on her back. He was small, but he had apparently built up some speed to make it painful as he landed. She groaned in pain.

"Maybe in a few years eh cutie?" Happosai cackled.

"Finish up please Ranma." Yuuko's voice sounded form above them. "It is time to go home."

Ranma glared upwards, then slowly and painfully she pushed herself up. "Not until I beat the pervert."

Happosai hopped back, rolling his eyes and lighting up another bomb. "Ya know, I think I will just put you out for awhile then drag your sorry carcass home. Having Yuuko owe a favor is always handy."

"Hah, you have to beat me first, perv." Ranma gritted out, looking at Happosai. "I don't think you can."

Rolling his eyes, Happosai threw the bomb at Ranma.

Focusing, Ranma just kept her eyes forward, tracing the speeding explosives path. Then with an almost lazy movement she tapped the thing gently.

Happosai's comical look of surprise lasted until the bomb exploded in his face, Ranma having near perfectly duplicated his favorite trick, the butterfly kiss. Coughing from the explosion he failed to note the perfect field goal kick that Ranma connect with.

Giggling to herself, Ranma watched the pervert fly into the air, before falling backwards in a huff. That counted as a win in her book. She coughed out. Now to see if she could drag herself home.

Yuuko looked amused, at least.


	9. Chapter 9: Beating

Standard disclaimer here.

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me, Nabiki." Akane sighed, looking to her side at her sister. "I can handle this all by myself."

"Of course you can, baby sister." Nabiki smirked. "I am just along because I want to meet this Yuuko everyone is talking about. Besides," Nabiki scoffed, "someone who can grant wishes has to be seen to be believed."

Akane went red in embarrassment as both girls walked into the courtyard. "It's not like you're helping at school. At least here I might have a chance."

"Welcome, girls." Yuuko smiled from her seat at the porch. "It is a pleasure to finally meet two of those who might wed my knight."

Akane frowned. "Your knight?"

Nabiki tilted her head in question, before she seemed to get what Yuuko was saying. "You mean Ranma. Interesting thing to call a servant."

Yuuko just inclined her head. "That is another matter entirely." She waved her hand and got to her feet, looking at both girls. "This is a shop for those who would have a wish granted. That is, if you are willing to pay the price."

Akane nodded, almost convinced by the sheer aura of the woman. "Well. There is this boy at my school."

Nabiki rolled her eyes, clearly skeptical.

"And?" Yuuko turned around, letting Akane say her piece.

"He's an idiot," Akane growled out. "Him and the rest of the boys at my school are starting to drive me insane. They are trying to attack me at school because they think that beating me will convince me to date them." Clenching her hands, Akane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Nabiki just stood off to the side and watched Yuuko. The woman tilted her head at the story, and then moved to Akane's side, taking a hand lightly.

"Akane, is it?" Her voice was low and comforting. "I can grant your wish, you wish for them to leave you alone, correct? Perhaps a little bit of payback as well?"

Akane opened up her eyes, and nodded.

Off to the side, Nabiki coughed, "Umm, Miss Yuuko? Mind if I use your bathroom?"

Yuuko waved Nabiki away as she continued to speak with Akane. "Tomorrow, Ranma will meet you at the entrance to your school. He, or she at that point, will have specific directions from me."

Akane tilted her head and frowned. "I don't want that dummy to fight my battles for me."

Yuuko smirked at that. "This will not be a battle so much as a bit of feminine vengeance."

"Huh?" Akane looked at the woman wide eyed.

"You will see." Yuuko went back to her porch, sitting down gracefully. "Now onto my matter of price."

The girl gulped, looking at Yuuko. "What is it?"

"It is rather simple really." Yuuko tilted her head, placing a delicate finger at her mouth. "When you get home tonight, ask for your sister to cut your hair. Take whatever she cuts off, and have it returned to this shop."

"What?" Akane blinked a few times. "That's one of the weirdest prices I have ever heard of."

"It should suffice." Yuuko nodded at Nabiki as she joined her sister. "Tomorrow our deal will be concluded. Until then."

Both Akane and Nabiki bowed politely and began to walk away. They stopped at the entrance when Yuuko called out.

"Nabiki."

Nabiki turned around, ignoring Akane's questioning look. "Yes?"

"Everything has a price. This shop is based on that fact." Yuuko's gaze was steady.

"Of course." Nabiki laughed, taking Akane's arm and walking away.

Yuuko sighed as she watched the two girls leave. Ranma, slightly curious, came to her side, ignoring Maru clinging to his neck. "That was the Tendos eh?"

"Correct." Yuuko turned to Ranma and giggled a moment. "Tomorrow is going to be interesting for you, my knight."

"Wha?" Ranma blinked, confused. "GACK! No biting you little hellion!" Ranma tried to shake off Maru as Moro grabbed onto his leg. "Hey!"

* * *

The next day found Ranma sitting down in the living room as Yuuko played with her hair. Maru and Moro where sitting at her feet and giggled occasionally as they watched Ranma complain.

"Why is it every time you say interesting, you mean something that I would never do normally," Ranma asked flatly as her hair was pulled back into an elaborate hairstyle. "I thought you were over the whole dress up thing anyway."

"This is the last time I will have any chance to play with you like this," Yuuko replied as she pulled back another strand of hair. "Let me indulge."

"Humph, my year is going to be up soon, isn't it?" Ranma sighed as she kept herself still. "I still don't know what the heck is up with you girls and dress up."

"Pretty Ranma, Pretty Ranma!" Maru and Moro chanted from their position. Since Yuuko was putting the finishing touches, they had little else to do other than watch.

"In a few months." Yuuko took a step back. "Done, my knight."

Ranma sighed from where she was standing. At least Yuuko hadn't insisted on high heels. The boots she had found instead were solid little things. Ranma only tolerated the dress up this time because Yuuko had asked. No more, no less.

"All right, what is it you want me to do?" Ranma looked at Yuuko. "The sooner I finish, the sooner I can get out of this dress."

Yuuko smiled, handing Ranma a piece of paper. "Follow the directions on this paper. You will find a group of boys in front of the school. They have been attacking a young girl at the behest of another, and she has asked for it to end."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Akane, right? She was the only one that came yesterday."

"Correct." Yuuko began to head out. "Normally I would be a little more subtle, but I think this solution will be very satisfying. I want you to put the fear of small, cute, and female in them."

Ranma looked at the paper and back at Yuuko. She then began to smirk.

* * *

"I wonder if we can see her panties again this time?" a boy in a hockey mask asked the person next to him.

"Maybe, but she hasn't been using kicks as much recently." The boy in a baseball uniform replied. "I put even money that she manages to keep her skirt down this time. Jiro over there is planning on trying to grab it, but Akane tends to be kinda paranoid about her panties nowadays."

"Yeah, ever since that time she did a high kick and saw the nosebleed she's been really careful," the boy in the hockey mask sighed out.

The other boy, along with the several other guys listening just shrugged. Lining up, they all began to clutch the few weapons they had nervously. Every time they did this, there was always thrill that today would be the day they would finally beat Akane. Of course, the fact that there were about fifty men trying to date one girl by beating her up went over their heads completely.

"Hey, check out the fox," one boy called out. The crowd as a whole shifted in concert at the call.

In front of them was a cute red head in an elaborately embroidered black dress. Her hair was pulled back and out of her face to reveal enticing blue eyes, and there was just the hint of makeup. She was holding a small slip of paper and looking at the crowd with a curious expression. She looked from the crowd to the entrance of the school before smiling brightly. Waving at the few catcalls she got, she trotted out of sight for a moment.

A streetlight, just visible above the wall began to wobble, and with a screech of iron it tilted over and disappeared. The crowd mumbled in confusion.

Those mumbles became a bit alarmed when the red head appeared again, holding the streetlight. It looked like the thing had been ripped out of the ground, and the wires trailed behind it. With a big grin, the girl began to swing the lamppost, causing several boys in the crowd to take a step back. Then, with an ear shattering scream the girl began to charge the group, causing them all to call out in alarm.

The first victim was kicked in the small of the back as he tried to run, causing him to bowl into the boys behind him. The lamppost whistled over all their heads, causing several of the ones that were watching to soil themselves. Several boys began to scream in abject terror, and that terror only increased as the lamppost hit the ground with a loud crunch, burying it in the ground and spraying the downed people with dirt.

In no time at all every boy that had gathered in front of the school was either on the ground, running away, or passed out from fright. The most disturbing part of the whole thing, and what would give plenty of the boys nightmares later, was the smile that the red head had the entire time.

The leader of the group, though, saw none of that; his eyes were only on the red head herself. Right as the last boy was down, he made his move, lunging forward and grabbing the girl in a loving embrace.

"Oh fair maiden! The stars have shined on us today to bring about us together at last!"

"Hands off pervert!" Ranma screeched out, pulling out of his arms and slamming him to the ground. "Oh, you're that ass who couldn't take a hint."

"Fire-tressed beauty, I would date thee," the boy mumbled from his place on the ground.

"Ya know, I think I need to make a special lesson for you." Ranma cracked her knuckles. "Especially since I can guess who's responsible for this."

Akane sighed as she fingered her new hairstyle. When she had asked Kasumi to give her a haircut she hadn't been sure if this was what she had in mind. She looked cute to be sure, but she had liked her long hair. If it would get Kuno off her back though, she would do anything.

As she approached the gate of her school, ready to charge forward to deal with the horde of boys yet again, she spotted a waiting red head. Curious at what Ranma was doing there she made her way to the girl's side, and looked inside where the normal horde of boys usually waited. Instead of a horde of boys, she was treated to what looked like a battlefield.

Bodies where littered everywhere, and a lamppost was sticking up out of the ground in a very akward angle. The absolute kicker was Kuno, the person who had arranged the crowd and challenged her every day. He was tied, with what looked like the tatters of his clothes, upside down to the lamppost. To top it all off, he apparently had pervert repeatedly written out in bruises all over his body.

Akane just looked at Ranma, who looked back innocently. For once in Akane's admittedly short life, she was speechless.


	10. Chapter 10: Dancing

Standard disclaimer here.

* * *

Obsession was a most dangerous thing, Nabiki decided. Thanks to the absolutely terrifying display of power from Ranma, the horde of boys that had usually attacked Akane were too terrified to start up again. In fact, all it often took was a smile from one of the girls in school and they would whimper.

It was Kuno's reaction that was seriously starting to cut into Nabiki's profits though. He had begun to obsess over Ranma's female form, ignoring any mention of Akane. This wouldn't have been too bad, but he had even refused the standard risque pictures of her. To top it all off, there was precious little information that Nabiki could get on the red head. Yuuko might not have had any security, but there was always someone there, and Ranma seldom went out in female form.

If this obsession of his kept up, Nabiki would lose her biggest cash cow. Stepping up her blackmail would be near impossible now considering that she had developed a reputation. The only good thing about her sister's little wish was that it had given her the opportunity to get what Xing had wanted. The price she was willing to pay for a few little pictures and a small 'acquisition' was enough to buy near anything she could want.

In fact, thinking of her, there was Xing now. The girl was always so formal, such a strange one for one of her little sister's friends. "Good morning upperclassman."

"Hello Xing." Nabiki smirked in reply. "I have what you wanted, do you have the rest of the money?"

"Of course." Xing bowed, black hair swishing gently. "I thank you again for dealing with this awkward matter."

Nabiki waved her hand, holding out a small glass sphere and a few pictures of rooms. "I swear, that woman has the strangest things."

Xing smiled slightly, taking both the object and the pictures. "It comes from her line of work."

"The only reason that woman is able to do what she does is because she has some money tucked away somewhere." Nabiki snorted. "I mean seriously, none of what she has done so far is even close to magic."

"Perhaps." Xing rolled her fingers across the small sphere, looking at the glitter inside that swirled around. "Your money, Nabiki." She held out a large bundle of Yen.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Nabiki snatched the money out of Xing's hands. "Though I wonder why you were willing to pay for what amounts to a snow globe and a few pictures of the rooms."

"That is not something you should be concerned about." Xing turned to leave.

"You know, I wonder if Yuuko would be interested in learning about your interest?" Nabiki mused out loud.

"I would not suggest that Nabiki." Xing turned around and gave Nabiki a look that was curiously blank. "But you are free to try, if you are able to."

"Did that little girl threaten me?" Nabiki chuckled as she counted the yen that Xing had given her. "I think that I will see what Yuuko is willing to pay for info on Akane's little friend."

Frowning slightly, Nabiki coughed, clearing her throat. Maybe she was getting allergic to something? Ah well, it didn't seem that bad, and besides, school was starting soon. If anything she could get out of a few classes with a nurse visit.

* * *

"Woohoo! Sake sake sake!" Yuuko held a flyer up in the air and twirled around with a smile.

"Don't you already have enough of that?" Ranma snatched the paper out of Yuuko's hand, before looking at it and blanching. "Martial Arts Dancing Tournament?! What the hell are you going on about sake for?" He blinked a few times as he looked at the prize. "Oh, a year's supply of it."

"Correct, Saotome. And we are going to win it!" Yuuko grabbed the flyer out of his hand and held it in front of her with both hands. "You can never have too much sake."

"Ya know, I would call you an alcoholic, but you never seem to get drunk at the wrong time." Ranma smirked at Yuuko, his arms crossed. "That said, I suppose we could go win this contest."

"You are such a darling Ranma." Yuuko pinched his cheeks, ignoring the batting of his hands. "Go get dressed in those expensive silks that I got you, and we will go get my Sake."

Rolling his eyes, Ranma just shook his head. Seeing the normally stately woman going gaga over various alcoholic beverages was always amusing. With that thought he began to rummage through the clothes inside his room. Considering what Yuuko had bought, expensive silks was a rather vague discription, but there was one outfit that fit the bill. With a smile he pulled it out. This night sounded like fun.

"Heh, there are a lot of old people here for a martial arts competition." Ranma snickered from his place at Yuuko's side.

The hall in which the competition was being held was actually fairly large. It had chandeliers lighting the area and in a corner were a few tables and a punchbowl. Presumably the competition was being held on the hardwood floor in the center of the room. Ranma's comment had been directed at the people around the area; there were quite a few old couples here. In fact, Ranma was probably the youngest participant.

"Now, don't be rude." Yuuko nudged Ranma. "It's not really combat so much as an exhibition. Nerima has quite a few martial artists, so its almost a given that Martial Arts is in the title."

"Quite right, young man." One of the 'old men' interjected. "You get two couples on that floor there, and then they compete to see who can top the other. If both of you touch your opponent, the one tagged is disqualified, so it doesn't have to be a strike, and the older generation tends to have a lot of fun taking down you younger pups. The time limit is up there, and when it runs out the one who was most impressive wins."

Ranma flipped his pigtail over his shoulder, smirking at the old man that had addressed him. "I bet Yuuko and I can beat anything you can dish out gramps."

The man cackled, taking the arm of his partner. "We will have to see, then. I look forward to it young pup."

Yuuko smiled at the couple as they left. "Those were the hosts for this event, Hotaka and Sarah. You have an interesting way of acquainting yourself with people Ranma."

"It's no fun with inexperienced opponents." Ranma shrugged. "'Sides, his ol' lady looks like she would fall over with a light breeze."

"Yet they apparently won the last few competitions that they were in." Yuuko took Ranma's arm, interlacing it with her own. "But I admire your confidence, and besides I want that sake."

Ranma rolled his eyes as a match up board went up. Apparently there were quite a few people here tonight, and the floor was being divided into four for the first few matches. Ranma and Yuuko were one of the first contestants called up. This was actually bad for Ranma because he was not able to get an idea of what the competition entailed. Still he was stronger and faster than anyone here, so he should have little trouble tagging the opposite team.

Heading out to the dance floor, Ranma and Yuuko gave the opposite team a polite bow as the judges began to set up. Their opponents were a middle aged couple with glasses, and they were apparently very nervous considering the way they clutched each other.

Ranma flashed his opponents a smirk before turning his attention to Yuuko. Since both he and Yuuko were about the same size, he figured that he should be able to pull off a few things that would both look like dancing and pull off a win.

Yuuko simply smiled at Ranma, rather amused at how serious he looked. Wrapping an arm around his neck she pulled him close, ignoring the slight tensing at the contact. "Try not to be too flashy at the beginning, I am not near as flexible as you."

"Don't worry, Yuuko." Ranma chuckled as the bell to start the match sounded. He forced his body to loosen up as he put his arm loosely around Yuuko's waist and turned towards their opponents.

It was a good thing that he did; their opponents' former nervousness had vanished, and they had taken up what looked like a waltz. With a few steps they both sun towards Ranma, and lashed both of their feet out in a perfectly coordinated kick. Leaning forward with Yuuko in tow, they just barely dodged the double kick. A slight tug from Yuuko alerted Ranma to the next double handed strike. They both spun to avoid that one as well.

Then the offensive stopped as the couple spun around in a perfect waltz step. Ranma was left a bit bewildered at the ending, but went with it, holding Yuuko upright again. He winced at her look.

"You are fast, aren't you?" Their female opponent asked, spinning with her partner. "But you are still going to lose." She smiled at him.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at them then at Yuuko.

"We aren't dancing," Yuuko whispered, pressing herself against Ranma and pulling him along in a quick spin. From the outside it looked like he was leading, but Yuuko was the one directing the steps. "The first rounds are one minute long, and half of it is gone already. We have barely danced, and they have been in a near perfect waltz."

"Well, lest fix that." Ranma muttered, taking control of their shared movements and sliding towards their opponent.

They didn't seem to want a confrontation, sliding away and staying just slightly out of reach. Ranma glanced at the timer, ten seconds. Yuuko was going to not like what he did next. With an impressive display of strength, Yuuko went up in the air, stunning the couple that they were fighting. Two steps later, Ranma caught Yuuko, and with a quick movement, they tagged their opponents.

With a bit of polite clapping the match was over with. The couple that Ranma had been fighting giggled to themselves, not at all ashamed at the loss. That probably had to do with the fact that Ranma got led away by his ear.

"Sorry Yuuko!" Ranma winced as he was dragged into the crowd. "It was either that or lose."

Yuuko just let go of Ranma's ear once they reached a table. "That is fine Saotome. Just do not do that again." She glared.

"Yes ma'am." Ranma sat down, rubbing his ear. The pain didn't last long as he watched the couples continue to compete. He already knew the basics, he just didn't know all the dances, and he aimed to know them before their next match.

Yuuko just smiled, heading to the punch bowl and sitting next to Ranma, watching him more than the crowds. He was so entertaining when he concentrated on something. You could almost see him memorizing what each dance looked like.

The next few matches were nowhere near as challenging as their first, and in no time at all they were both at the finals. It was no surprise to Yuuko or Ranma who their opponents for this match were. It was Hotaka and Sarah, both of them smiling widely.

"I am not surprised pup." Hotaka chuckled as they bowed to one another. "You sat there and memorized everyone else's dance steps. It has been a long time since I have seen someone with your training."

Ranma puffed up at the praise, before Yuuko's hand gave him a warning pinch. "Thanks grandpa, I will remember that when I dance the pants off you."

Hotaka laughed, taking his partner's hand. "Remember that your partner is important too. But I think you already know that, don't you?"

Ranma shrugged, taking Yuuko's hand and standing next to her. He really had little trouble with how close they had to get now, the previous matches having cured him of that.

"Having fun Saotome?" Yuuko chuckled as Ranma's hands held her. "You seem to be a lot more comfortable about this now, at least."

"Eh," Ranma shrugged self consciously. "This is a lot about being comfortable with your partner. I like to think that I am comfortable around you."

Yuuko laughed a moment, watching the judge set the timer. "So what shall we finish off with?"

"What was that one dance called." Ranma closed his eyes in thought. "That one that our last opponents messed up so badly?"

"The tango?" Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Ranma, this match is five minutes, you saw maybe five seconds of it done correctly."

"I'll adapt, it's an anything goes tradition." Ranma chuckled as the bell sounded.

Yuuko's eyes went wide as she was dragged along. As far as tangos went, what Saotome pulled off was not textbook perfect. What it did do however, was pull off something that fit the mood of tango near perfectly.

Both couples kept their distance, having the entire dance floor to use. It was more a tactical decsicion than any sense of respect. It required both couples to hit at once to disqualify, and that typically left far too many openings for people to be comfortable with an assault. Besides, it was a dance competition.

The older couple seemed to come alive, both of them able to pull of surprising feats of acrobatics and agility. If anything they were there to wow the audience, and that was what their dance did. It was even more impressive when you figured out that they were pushing sixty, maybe seventy.

It was Ranma and Yuuko though, that stole the show. The tango is a sensual dance, and has been described as something very close to sex. Ranma knew none of this. What he knew was that it looked fun, and more importantly he knew they both knew how to move. It was something that had been ingrained in Ranma since birth, and something Yuuko naturally had. With a bit of showmanship, and the almost perfect trust the two had, they were able to pull off something that stole the show.

At the end of the five minutes there was little question who the winners were. Yuuko was panting, and had to lean on Ranma to walk, but they were announced the winners. The audience's applause was something that made Ranma smile in pride. That pride continued long after Yuuko wheedled Ranma into carrying her home.

It ended, though, when they spotted Akane Tendo at the gates of the house, banging on them and screaming.


	11. Chapter 11: Falling

Standard disclaimers

* * *

"You!!" Akane's voice sounded ragged and grief-filled.

Setting Yuuko down, Ranma winced at the tone. Nothing good ever came of emotions that intense. Stepping in front of Yuuko as she straightened herself out, Ranma kept a wary eye on Akane. He didn't like the way this was going at all.

"Miss Tendo," Yuuko said finally, looking at Akane steadily.

"Shut up," the blue haired girl growled out while stalking forward, even as her eyes filled with tears. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!"

"I can assure you, I have done nothing, child." Yuuko's voice was stern in return.

Akane screamed, taking a few more steps and pulling back a hand as she curled it into a fist. Ranma intercepted the following punch, holding her back with almost pitiful ease. The girl struggled futilely, sobbing all the while.

"She's in the damned hospital! " she finally sobbed out, kicking Ranma away. "The last thing she said was something about YOU!"

Yuuko sighed, looking steadily at Akane. "Your sister got in between two titans with naught but a wooden shield. What consequences she must face from this she must face alone."

"I hate you!" Akane screamed out, sobbing again. "Give me back my sister!"

Ranma winced, staying at Yuuko's side. This was not playing out well at all. Most people probably wouldn't realize it either, but Yuuko liked this even less than he did. Ranma though, knew Yuuko better than that, and this was unpleasant for all parties involved.

"Go home Akane." Yuuko finally said softly. "I cannot help you."

Raw grief choked up her voice as Akane looked at Yuuko, before she finally mumbled out a few words. "I just wish that you had to deal with losing a loved one. So that you can understand how it feels." She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

Yuuko's eyes went wide as she noticed something on Akane's finger. "Oh, you foolish little child." The ring there was glowing softly, and the flower in the centerpiece seemed to bloom, then break away.

Thunder clapped loudly, and it began to rain, shifting Ranma to female form and drenching everyone there. A fog began to roll in, and Akane's eyes went wide as a loud clopping began to sound over the suddenly ominous street. Ranma turned quickly, eyes wide and on guard, then staggered backwards, slumping to the ground. Akane screamed at that point, because right through his heart would be was an arrow buried deeply into his body and still quivering slightly from the shot.

Throughout it all Yuuko stood still, turned towards where the noise was coming from. The hoof beats grew louder as pale ethereal and utterly beautiful female wraiths began to flicker in and out of sight. Finally a massive figure on horseback appeared, clad in imposing demonic armor and holding a black bow in one hand and another arrow in the other. He seemed in no hurry, steadily plodding along up to Yuuko's side.

"I seemed to have caught your knight my lady." His voice boomed, seeming to come distill the very essence of a fairy tale villain. "Forgive the trespass."

Yuuko just looked at the knight, showing no emotion on her face as she replied, "I would have preferred if you had never set your sights on him, huntsman."

The knight laughed out, deep and booming. "You know the rules as well as I, mi'lady. Wishes cannot be taken back, and this child," and here he turned towards a frozen Akane, "has made hers. In fact, she has used one of our most precious gifts to do so."

"Indeed." Yuuko watched impassively as a wraith appeared, caressing Ranma's face with a curious look. The red headed girl was lifted up and draped over the large horse. Through it all she looked like she was merely asleep, even with the arrow sticking out of her chest.

"I look forward to your rejoinder mi'lady." The knight bowed his head. "Till then, my lord has taken a fancy to this one. Mayhap you will find her in Jusenkyo's mirror."

Yuuko nodded her head in return, and watched as horse began to plod away. The fog dissipated, and the rain stopped as suddenly as it started. Akane was still rooted to the spot, clutching her blouse with wide eyes.

"Are you happy now, child?" Yuuko looked towards Akane with a look that chilled her to the bone. "Your foolish words have just damned MY knight."

Akane gulped, stepping back and turning to run with a loud sob. Yuuko just watched, seemingly made of stone for all the emotion that she displayed.

* * *

The horse walked steadily, every hoof beat clopping loudly against the ground. Wraiths seemed to dance around the horse as it steadily made it's way through an impossibly dark forest. The rider was in no hurry, even with the burden of carrying the shot Ranma; in fact, he seemed to be almost savoring the journey.

No journey lasted forever, though, and the horse slowly approached what looked like a fairy tale castle: tall spires, impossibly white walls, and a shining sun to contrast the impossibly dark forest.

The shades didn't follow the knight as he walked up the drawbridge and into the castle. In fact, they seemed to disappear as the light hit them. The knight seemed not to notice, even as he dismounted and slung Ranma off the horse. Carrying her bridal style, he passed a dizzying number of halls, all strangely deserted.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally approached what looked like a throne room. At the chair sat a blond haired 'man', though man was obviously not quite the proper way to describe him. He was blond haired, and had the right proportions, but he was impossibly handsome, and his eyes seemed to swirl if you looked too close.

At his feet was a chained 'woman.' Again, she was impossibly beautiful, but where the man seemed to be the 'sun' she was the 'moon.' She was almost pure white, with delicate pointed ears, but as she smiled at the knight she showed off sharp pointed teeth.

The knight cared for none of that. He simply set down Ranma and kneeled in front of the two. "Ranma Saotome, knight of the Enchantress Yuuko."

"A fitting catch." The man on the throne smiled, looking at the red head. His voice seemed to caress the very air itself. "And a very lovely specimen of humanity, in both forms." He laughed then, caressing the chained woman at his feet almost absently. "It is fitting somehow that one of our last bastions, Jusenkyo, has touched him. Is it not, my huntsman?"

"The enchantress had almost loosened the strings that bound him to us my lord." The knight replied, still kneeling. "If her knight had spent more time with her, I would have had to subdue him instead of tracing our mark."

"It is not coincidence that she had no time," the man on the throne commented. "Yuuko is fighting an unseen battle with another. They are near equal so they mean to move the rest of the world like pawns." He waved a hand. "At least Yuuko knows that some pieces are greater than others, and all of them are valuable. The other one would sacrifice everything in the name of victory."

"My lord?" The knight asked as the man on the throne trailed off.

"Place him in Jusenkyo's mirror." The man finally sighed. "The threads that bind him to us have been loosened by her. That does not mean that we cannot mark him as part of us before her work is done. Perhaps│EPerhaps there might be a way to tweak both their noses for using us as their pawns."

The Huntsman simply tilted his head in question as his lord went silent, staring into space. Finally he gave a shrug and picked up Ranma. His lord's mechanics tended to go above his head anyway. To be fair, only one other person in the court could follow what he planned, and she never revealed anything anyway.

Another dizzying series of corridors, and the knight was at a very plain room. There were no decorations on the walls, and it seemed somehow less vibrant than the rest of the castle was. At one wall was a simple mirror, about the size of a large person. Even that mirror looked plain, much out of place from the rest of the almost too real castle.

The knight approached the mirror, and seemed to avert his eyes. To look too closely into the mirror was to be changed, for good or for ill. Even the room itself seemed to bend slightly as the mirror exerted a subtle twisting affect.

Taking up Ranma by her collar, the huntsman pushed her limp form forward. The mirror seemed to ripple slightly and then seemed to devour Ranma. The entire process lasted but a few seconds, but when it was over with the knight was the only living thing left in the room.

* * *

Ranma awoke with a start, panicking a moment as she tried to figure out what was going on. Her mind felt strangely hazy, and she couldn't remember exactly what had happened to land her here. She was in a large king sized bed with incredibly soft sheets, and she was naked.

The last fact made her yelp and tumble out of bed. Glancing around the opulent room, Ranma's eyes went from the vanity to the dressers, to the small basin with water in it.

"Really Ran, must you go through this every morning?" A voice drifted from the doorway, causing Ranma blink wide eyed at the speaker. "I know court life is disorientating for a country girl like yourself, but you would think you lost your memory every time you woke up."

Ranma blinked a few more times, trying to register the speaker. It didn't help really; she was lovely enough to make any man gape, with short brown hair, and body that filled out her dress quite nicely. Her smile seemed to draw Ranma in, and her eyes glittered merrily at the girl's confusion. About the only thing that felt 'off' to Ranma was the slight point to her ears. But, as Ranma's hands confirmed, her ears were just as pointed.

The woman sighed. "I think the king's glamour hit you a bit hard last night." She giggled. "Not as if it worked quite the way he planned though, you had eyes more for his queen than him."

Ranma felt her face turning red for some strange reason as the woman continued to talk. It probably had to do with the fact that she seemed to be enjoying the view afforded by Ranma's nudity, though what she was gossiping about seemed to do that as well.

The woman sighed after a moment then went to a dresser and rummaging through it. "Come along then, we have a party to attend. The king and queen both favor you, you know."

"Ummm." Ranma blinked a few times and slowly got to her feet.

"Did you get into something I said not to?" The woman looked at Ranma with lowered eyelids. "Because if you did, I might have to 'punish' you."

"Urk." Ranma went brilliant red at the low, heated voice that the woman had finished off with.

"You did, didn't you?" The woman sighed. "And it looks like you can't remember a thing, can you, poor dear?"

"I guess." Ranma shuffled nervously, watching at the woman rummage through the dresser.

"I will have to set you up properly then." The woman sighed. "Not that it's a chore mind you, you are quite lovely. Now try to remember my name this time? It's Lethe."

"Alright." Ranma blinked, feeling shy for some reason.

"Come on then, we will probably be late since you will have to be walked through this entire getup." The woman finished pulling out several bits of clothing.

The next few moments were a blur of dressing, pulling and learning how to do makeup. The final effect though, made Ranma stare into the mirror. She didn't remember her eyes being that blue, and she could swear that they were sparkling. The pointed ears too, something seemed to be wrong with pointed ears but they framed her face perfectly with her crimson red hair, so much so that any suspicion Ranma might have had washed away.

"Come on! We are late!" Lethe grabbed Ranma's arm and began to pull.

"Like you are one to talk." Ranma sniped back "I am near positive that you got a few unnecessary gropes in there."

"Now there is the Ran I know and love." Lethe grabbed Ranma's arm and hugged it. "You being so timid is amusing at first, but I think I would only want it in a few places. Like where you were this morning."

Ranma flushed bright red as she was dragged along a dizzying array of corridors. It took but a moment to reach what looked like a court with a hundred impossibly beautiful people.

"I am so glad you could make it, Ran, Lethe." The voice seemed to caress Ranma.

"She's a bit disorientated today, I think she got into something last night mi'lord." Lethe dropped into a curtsy at the sight of the man.

Ranma turned, blinking a few times at the golden haired king. He was handsome in a way, but for some reason her eyes were drawn to the woman at his feet. There was a necklace and chain attached to her, and she moved in a way more reminiscent of an animal than a human.

"You are staring again love." Lethe's voice hissed at Ranma. "The queen is eccentric even by our standards, pay no attention to the collar."

Ranma's eyes snapped back to the king with a start, only to find him staring at her in amusement. "I know you prefer to assume the male form dear Ran, but do try to avoid staring at my admittedly lovely wife."

"Sorry?" Ranma scratched her head with one hand, ignoring how the dress pulled.

"Little matter." The king chuckled. "I would forgive you for but one favor, a dance. That is if your lovely companion has no objections."

Lethe giggled, waving a hand. "Feel free, Ran is such a marvelous dancer I would be selfish to keep her to myself."

Ranma blinked at the king, looking from him to Lethe, to the queen at his feet. She held out her hand hesitantly, and watched as the king began to reach for it. Then she seemed to realize something and pulled back.

"This isn't me." Ranma blinked in sudden epiphany, taking a step back. "I shouldn't be here."

"Ran, dearest?" Lethe's voice came from Ranma's side.

"Don't touch me!" Ranma jerked away. "What did you do!?"

The king and queen watched impassively. Slowly, everything began to fade out: the music, the voices, the scents, the people. Only Ranma, the king, the queen, and Lethe remained.

"This is simply a what if." The king's voice was low and comforting. "An illusion that you could make real if you wish."

Ranma glared, looking down at her dress before glaring at Lethe. "And her?"

"I am as real as you are." Lethe smiled shakily. "I would be yours in a heartbeat, I would worship you if you so wished. It would be wondrous, wouldn't it dearest?"

"I don't want this! Any of it!" Ranma screamed out, backing away still further. "I am sorry Lethe, but not like this, not in some lie made truth." The last part was said near tears.

The king seemed to smile, before everything shattered like broken glass.


	12. Chapter 12: Hunting

Insert standard disclaimer here. This is unbetaed, so expect errors.

* * *

It was dark now at the Tendo dojo. Loud sobbing came from the upper story, and it seemed almost deathly quiet from the rest of the house. Nighttime seemed to hold the entire neighborhood in stasis.

Yuuko took all of that in an instant as she entered the courtyard. Her expression was stony as she glanced over the house once, before stepping inside. There she found two men sitting across from one another, one playing Shogi listlessly, the other simply trying to encourage his opponent.

"Hello Genma." Yuuko's voice sounded flat.

"Y-y-y-uuko!" Genma went wide eyed, and backed away.

The other man, Soun, tilted his head, looking at Yuuko in confusion. "Yuuko?" He brightened then, before looking wary. "Isn't she the one that pulled all those nasty pranks on you?"

Genma just continued to back away, looking around at the escape routes.

"We need to talk Genma." Yuuko continued, as if one man wasn't trying to flee in terror.

Genma froze in response. "What is it?"

Yuuko sighed, seeming to show a moment of weariness for an instant, before she straightened up and looked at him. "I am here to grant the wish you made oh, so long ago."

Genma blinked, getting to his feet. "That?! But how?!"

"The wish of a foolish child." Yuuko looked upwards to where Akane was still faintly sobbing. "Find me when the new moon has risen. Until then, I have a payment to receive."

"I already paid you Yuuko." Genma tilted his head in thought.

"Not from you." Yuuko looked toward the stairs. "From the foolish child." With that statement, she began to walk towards the stairs.

"From the.." Genma winced, looking at Soun. He clenched and unclenched his hands slowly, seeming to come to a decision. "I am leaving Soun."

"Genma?" Soun looked from Yuuko to Genma, visibly worried. "What is going on? And why is that woman going after my baby girl?!"

Genma looked at Soun for moment, before standing up to his full height, visibly restraining himself. "Your 'baby girl' has done something that I would expect from one of my greatest enemies. Just let Yuuko do what she will."

"What?!" Soun looked at Genma, before turning his attention back to Yuuko. "I won't let some strange woman do anything to my girl, no matter what happened!"

Genma sighed, placing his hand on Soun's shoulder.

* * *

Up in Akane's room the girl sobbed quietly to herself. So lost in her misery was she that she didn't hear the loud crash from the living room, or the door to her room open. In fact, the only thing that shook her out of her misery was a gentle hand on her hair.

"Poor child." Yuuko's voice had a quiet emotion to it, unidentifiable yet somehow comforting. "A little pawn caught up in a great game, but without the idea that it was in the game at all."

Akane looked up teary eyed at the woman. "You are here," her breath caught in her throat, but she continued. "To deal with what I did aren't you?"

"Vengeance is not my way," Yuuko sighed out softly, and sat down on Akane's bed. "I maintain the balance, and becoming caught up in the wrongs of the world is a sure way to be drowned with them."

Akane sat up, scooting away from Yuuko, letting the woman talk as she looked at her with eyes red and puffy from crying.

"That said there is a lesson to be given, and a payment to be taken." Yuuko looked to the ceiling. "What you have done to my knight cannot be forgiven easily, but it can eventually be repaid."

"But I don't understand." Akane hated how she sounded then, but she just couldn't help it.

"You won't. But I can try to give you an idea." Yuuko looked at Akane, drawing up her feet and placing her head on her knees. "Next to our world, and indeed most other worlds, is a place where everything is brighter, more vibrent, and far crueler than anything our meager world can create. The people there are enchanting, and beautiful. But their lives are empty, and they crave anything that can fill that emptyness. For a long time they filled that void with pain, with pleasure, and with other sensations impossible to imagine."

Akane blinked, looking at Yuuko. She seemed almost spellbound by her words.

Yuuko smiled slightly, sadly as if in far off remembrance. "We, fearful that they would consume us all in their lust banished them away. But they were frightening in their power, and managed to create a loophole if you will. On certain night, and in certain conditions they were able to return. One of those conditions was to fulfill a wish. Like the one you made."

Gulping Akane pulled back. "So I wished to THAT? And it was granted?"

"It doesn't matter if you regretted the result. Only that you wished it." Yuuko sighed, stretching out her legs and standing. "They take one of us and twist them to suit their whims. That ring you had on only made your wish call that much louder. Where before you might been ignored, that wish rang like a beacon across their realm."

"I am sorry." Akane's voice was faint in reply as she cowered in a corner on the bed.

"Poor child." Yuuko reached out a hand, brushing out Akane's messy hair, and ignoring the faint flinch. "I do not blame you, but a payment must be given in exchange for your misdeed. It shall be as such." Yuuko held up one finger. "First, your sister will live, but shall never speak again."

Akane's face relaxed a moment before it scrunched up. "And Second?"

"I shall be taking something from you in payment for your misdeeds. Your anger will be severed from your soul, never again to return." Yuuko's voice seemed to leach any protest Akane might have had. "And third is a punishment." Yuuko looked Akane in the eye at that, gripping her chin with one hand. "You will never forget that night. Remember it for the rest of your life Akane, for I can be sure that Ranma will never forget what your words condemned him too."

Akane flinched away as Yuuko's eyes stared into her.

After an endless moment, Yuuko released Akane's chin and got to her feet. "Goodbye child, we shall never meet again."

Akane blinked as Yuuko left, she felt curiously empty, as if everything she had been worried about had slowly drifted away. With an unsteady gait she stumbled outside her room, and down the stairs. The table was wrecked and her father was out cold in the center of it. Mr Saotome was nowhere to be found.

A moment later a happy Kasumi came into the room, blinking at her father. "Nabiki is going to be ok!"

Akane nodded slowly. She felt happy sure, but it felt subdued somehow. In fact, she felt more tired than anything else. With a half smile she made her way back up the stairs, stumbling slightly. For some reason she was near positive that she would never see the Saotomes again.

* * *

Ranma snarled at the white haired woman outside the cage, impacting the side of it with her shoulder. "Let me out you bitch!"

The queen giggled at the red head, ignoring the way the cage shook with every lunge. "My husband is the gentle one, his proffered method the soft seduction. My method is far more direct, and far more lethal."

The two were on a wagon in the middle of a forest, black and near impossible to see in. In back sat Ranma in female form, her formerly expensive silk in tatters, and her face contorted in rage. In front sat the queen, stately, yet somehow feral. The horses drew the two ever deeper into the forest, even as Ranma raged at the queen.

Ranma couldn't remember how she had gotten into the cage, but at least her mind was clear this time, and she desperately wanted to wring the neck of both the king and the queen. She rocked the cage as best she could, but it was strangely resistant to her strength, and was attached to the wagon quite firmly.

"I am going to kill you both." Ranma finally bit out, her voice oddly flat as she glared at her captor.

"Now there is that spirit!" The queen laughed gaily in reply. "You will need it in the moments to come."

Ranma shook the cage again, wrapping delicate hands around the bars and rattling them. "What the hell are you talking about."

"Why for the hunt of course!" The queen smiled beatifically. "We have a brand new huntsmen that is quite literally rattling at his cage. You get to have the great pleasure of being his first target." The queen ignored Ranma's shriek of outrage at that. "You have one moon's revolution to avoid him. Do try not to die, I have a vested interest in your life."

"You sick twisted bitch." Ranma muttered out, shaking the bars on her cage a bit. "What happens if I survive that long?"

"Why you get to join my court," the queen smiled in reply, showing off deadly pointed teeth. "I have need of another member, and you would make one of the most impressive I have ever seen. Why impress me enough and I might allow you to assume male form occasionally." She frowned slightly at that. "Not too much though. I am not that fond of your male form."

Ranma growled in reply. She would have attempted more, but her attempts so far had done little but prove that the cage was solid. Right now she was just biding her time until she could get free and lunge at the bitch. She wasn't going allow herself to be hunted for some twisted queens amusement.

The wagon slowly slid to a stop, and Ranma tensed herself. It did no good in the end though, because instead of opening up the cage, the wagon began to disappear. Like a fog that had lasted too long the wagon faded away along with the queen, dropping Ranma ungracefully to the ground. She rolled to her feet like lightning, but the queen was already gone. But not without a parting shot.

"Good luck my pet. The huntsman soon approaches."

* * *

The man flexed his hands inside the armor, turning them this way and that to asses the mobility. "I hate armor."

"I know you do my knight." The king smiled as he watched the man test the armor's capability. "But there are things in the forest that will rip into your bare flesh like the tasty treats you devour wholesale."

The knight just seemed to glare from behind his helmet. "Don't talk to me like I am your friend."

The king laughed out loud in reply. "So amusing! Now remember, find and kill your target and you will become part of my court. You have one assistant, and two dogs, so use them well."

The knight sighed, looking towards the horse that was next to him. "And a horse."

"And a horse." The king nodded. "The forest is the realm of the moon, so you will have to figure out a way to deal with the perpetual night. I have confidence in you though," the king said as he patted the knight's shoulder. "Show the queen the true power of my court."

Sighing again, the knight mounted his horse, looking at the sunlight searching for who knows what. Then with a small sound, and snap of the reigns, he put the horse into a trot. His servant, a pale white female with pointed ears rode up beside him without a sound.

"I never got your name." The knight asked.

"You may call me Diana." The woman nodded in reply, making sure that the dogs were following. "It is a pleasure to serve with you."

"I'd bet." The knight grunted in response.

With the steady clip clopping of hooves both figures slowly made their way into the forest. Once under the canopy of trees the sun faded out, and with the next turn it was as if it never existed. Instead the moon was visible in places where it was un-obscured by the grasping trees.

They moved inwards to the forest, traveling for a time and ignoring the occasional insect buzzing by. The knight had to visibly keep himself alert as the time wore on. Diana seemed unaffected though, watching the dogs circle and scent at the ground.

The dogs were massive things, thinly haired with almost glowing red eyes. Their teeth looked large enough to bite off a man's head, and the muscles on their bodies rippled with every stride. As far as hunting hounds went, these things were something out of a nightmare.

Finally they seemed to scent something, going frantic, and making the knight perk up. Then one of the dogs raised his muzzle and let out a bone chilling howl. With that, both the knight and Diana were off, chasing through the woods on the scent trail of their prey.

"Damnit, they have dogs," Ranma cursed to herself, dashing through the upper trees. "How the hell are they scenting me from that far away?"

Eh, it didn't matter to her in the end. Ranma grimaced and slapped her arm as some bug attacked her skin. The insects in the forest were killer things, and she really didn't want to deal with what ever the hell the bees were. They had something similar to BLADES.

Ranma slumped panting against a nearby tree. She needed to go on the offensive, otherwise she would just be run down to exhaustion then killed. But first she need a place that she could properly defend. Getting to her feet she began to leap again. From the sounds of the dogs they were quite a distance away, so she could probably setup something positively evil as soon as she found something suitable.

A cliff face gave Ranma her answer. The dogs would have a lot of trouble tracking her up the shear stone, but she could scale the thing easy. All it took was one massive leap, and a bit of fancy gripping and she was up the cliff. It actually went up far enough that it went above the tree line. Ranma spared a moment to look at the moon as soon as she was at the top of the cliff.

Now that she was in relative safety, this place was breathtakingly beautiful. It seemed even more vibrant than what she had went through with her father somehow. If she hadn't been in such dire straights, she might have liked it here. As it was, she had work to do. First, find a nearby stream, then food. Then it was time to see if her wilderness training was of any use in this alien forest.


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting

Standard disclaimer here. Unbetaed.

* * *

Nerima was famous for several things. The thing it was most famous for was its martial art dojos of course, but one of the more obscure things it was famous for was the shear amount of abandoned property. Vacant lots and empty houses littered the prefecture. It was at one of those vacant lots that Yuuko sat tending a fire as the sun slowly went down.

With slow deliberate movements Yuuko took out a small package. Inside this package was a set of blue hairs, Akane's payment from oh so long ago. With a deliberate motion Yuuko threw the hair onto the fire, where it made a small sizzling noise. The smell of burnt hair wafted up before being swept away by the wind. Yuuko ignored it though, placing a hand on a medium sized box next to her as if to reassure herself that it was there.

Seemingly finished for now, Yuuko simply sat back and watched the sky slowly darken.

* * *

"Four days lost tracking her." The knight growled out, looking up the sheer cliff face. "And now we have to go around to find a way UP."

"It should take but another two days mi'lord." Diana pointed out from his side deferentially. "Unless you would leave us behind it cannot be helped."

"I won't. I need the edge you provide if she is as your king says," the knight sighed out loud, placing a hand on his helmet in exasperation. "And looking at what she climbed I tend to believe it."

"Shall we be off?" Diana nodded to her hounds, and they began to trot off, following the sides of the cliff face.

The knight sighed again and began to follow his servant. It was shaping up to be another long day of riding, and he was beginning to hate his horse. There was something to be said for conserving your energy by riding though, even if riding was tiring it was far faster than walking. Especially using these horses, unnaturally sure footed and far more hardy than anything that humans could come up with. In fact, at full out gallop the horse could probably give some cars a run for their money.

"We should camp here." Diana said as the reached a clearing. "We will have to be on guard for the latter half of this trip."

"You are probably right." The knight dismounted with a look up at the still dark sky. It really was the land of perpetual night, but it was still possible to tell time by the way the moon looked in the sky.

Setup for the camp took a manner of minutes, with both hunters veterans of countless wilderness trips. In no time at all there was a small fire going and something resembling a shelter from the elements. Not as if there was any weather to speak of, but it kept any curious animals away.

The knight fiddled with his gauntlet until almost exasperated Diana made her way to his side. "Allow me mi'lord."

With the ease of long experience Diana began striping the armor from the knight, freeing him from his armor within minutes. The knight smiled brightly at Siana when she was done, stretching out to his full range of motion with a large smile. "It feels good to be out of that armor for a little while at least." His voice was far different without the helmet.

Diana smiled back, a bit tentatively. "Is it that uncomfortable mi'lord? I can't imagine the king giving you an inadequately made set."

"It's almost possible to forget I am wearing it." The knight shrugged, rummaging around in a saddlebag and then pulling out a few objects. "But it still feels confining."

Diana shrugged, throwing some wood in their fire. "Going to bathe mi'lord?"

The knight smiled a bit at Diana. "Yeah, all this riding and that armor have made me feel the need to get clean."

"Would you like me to join you?" Diana asked, ignoring the way the knight tensed up. "It is no bother to me, you are quite the attractive specimen." She smiled slowly at him. "I could warm your bed tonight as well if you so wish."

"That won't be necessary." The knight replied neutrally. "I simply wish to bathe and sleep."

"Of course mi'lord." Diana bowed her head in compliance.

Sighing the knight went off to bathe in peace.

* * *

Ranma cursed to herself softly. She knew a few simple cutting techniques, but they were no substitute for a proper knife. Still, if she wanted this trap to work properly she needed to make do. Pulling back on a small supple tree, and lashing it to the ground Ranma grinned to herself. That was one trap down and a few dozen more to go. She had a vague idea of where her opponents were coming from, but she hadn't heard the hounds again so she couldn't be sure.

It had been an interesting few days for Ranma. Apparently those long ago lessons on wilderness survival had helped immensely. Even without a knife Ranma was making good progress in setting herself up. The animals in the forest were deadly to be sure, she had seen a bear a half story high, but the same lessons still held up.

She didn't dare light a fire, so what she could forage was eaten raw, but so far there had been surprisingly few problems. Even the perpetual darkness had ceased to bother her once she made her eyes adjust properly.

Now the area around her was a veritable death zone to her hunters, and she was coming up with increasingly more innovative ways to avoid the local hazards and come up with her own. By the time the hunter got here he would be killed before he got within a kilometer.

Ranma grinned savagely at the thought.

* * *

"The dogs should start picking up her scent soon." Diana commented, looking off to the horizon.

It had taken time, but they had managed to find a way up the cliff face, and were now looking for their prey. The knight was visibly seething in irritation, but restrained himself admirably. "I wonder if she is still running?" He looked to the upper canopy. "What I would do in her place is start bunkering down, and trying to make my opponent pay."

A snapping sound and a loud yelp answered his question. Diana jumped off her mount in a surprising display of agility and ran forward. The knight did the same.

What they found made Diana gasp, and the knight to grimace. Apparently there was a very nasty dead fall that both of the dogs had fallen into. It was hard to say if it was natural or man made, but considering that it had killed both the dogs it was probably man made.

"Oh just terrific!" The knight growled out, turning towards Diana, and going silent.

The woman at his side was trembling, and a few tears were going down her face. "I will make her pay."

The knight just looked at her. "That might be rather hard if we can't track her."

"I can track her." Diana growled out. "My dogs were far better, but some of the best huntsmen have little need of them."

"Really?" The knight looked at the dead dogs, before sighing and jumping down. With surprisingly gentle movements he picked up both bodies and jumped back up to where Diana was. "Can you teach me that?"

Diana smiled briefly, touching the fur of one of her dogs. "It's not something that can be easily taught. It is a way of simply hearing, and feeling the world. Its a way of scenting the magic that exists." Diana sighed and pulled out a small flask. "Some people never learn it."

With quick economic motions she splashed her dogs with the contents of her flask, before bottling it up again. Then with a gesture both dogs were set alight. The knight took a step back as they burned, and Diana's face morphed into a scowl. "I will lead now."

The knight nodded. "Be careful, she has decided to trap this area." He sighed and looked up, wishing for a sun instead of the moon. "We should probably go on foot."

Ranma moved quickly through the canopy. The dogs had not howled in awhile, so she was pretty sure that she had managed to get them at least. With that obstacle out of the way she could actually take the time to observe her opponents. It was a risk considering that she couldn't be sure of what their abilities were, but she needed intel.

With near silent movements she made her way through the last set of trees. And right there were two figures, slowly making their way through the forest. One a pale woman, the other a black armor clad knight. Frowning to herself, Ranma watched them avoid one of her trip wires. The traps weren't going to work like this.

Her best option would probably be to loose them. She had little desire to mess with a girl with a bow and a knight with armor and sword, especially when she had no clue whatsoever what they were capable of. That thought died a painful death when she noticed the pale woman stop and seemingly sniff the air.

The hairs on the back of her head rose up as the woman suddenly moved. Ranma near fell out of the tree she was in as an arrow went past her head with uncanny speed. The next one forced her to dodge behind a tree, and she heard the sound of running.

Cursing silently to herself, Ranma began to run herself. She knew she was in trouble when she heard the loud footfall of the knight in the tree she had just been in. That left the risky option.

With a quick dash, and avoiding the next arrow she made her way to a specific point. Then with a quick hop she slammed her feet ontop of a slowly moving mound. Another hop cleared her away from the mound and she was away from both her hunters. The mound slowly woke up, and roared.

"That's a big bear." The knight looked at the furious animal. He snarled and his sword blurred into his hand. The way this was working he would have to deal with this thing first.

The bear lumbered forward, seeming to shake the ground. With one titanic swipe the tree behind the knight burst into kindling. Moving with the swipe almost gracefully, the knight snarled and slashed one eye of the bear. That only seemed to get the bear even more angry and the thing began to charge.

The bear was far too large to properly roll to the side, so the knight simply leaped instead. Landing on the bear he drove his sword downwards, right where the spine met the head, and with a terrific crash the bear fell to the ground, dead. The knight's sword though, was also affected. No matter what he did, his weapon was lodged inside the things skull.

"Well this is just perfect," the knight growled out, kicking the thing's head as Diana ran into the clearing.

She just looked wide eyed from the knight to the bear. "Merciful mother.."

"Huh?" The knight turned to Diana and shrugged. "Wasn't that hard, now our target?"

"That way." Diana pointed after a moment. "Let us hurry so that we don't lose her."

The knight nodded and began to run in that direction, Diana keeping pace this time. In short order they found themselves at a small clearing, and saw the red head smiling at them both.

"Ya know, I was hopin' the bear would take care of you." Ranma sighed out, and then pulled a small branch. "But this is more satisfying."

"Down!" The knight pushed Diana to the ground as a few thousand little spikes rocked towards the two. Such was the force that he was knocked back from the impact.

Ranma pouted. "Well that was anti-climatic." With a sigh she dashed forward to where Diana was slowly getting up. "Sorry about this.." Ranma grabbed the back of her hair and punched downwards, rocking the woman's head into the ground where she lay unmoving.

"Diana!" The knight growled out, limping forward. The trap hadn't damaged him that much, but his armor was dented enough that it was uncomfortable to move in.

Ranma smirked at the sight before blurring into motion to attack the knight. She didn't expect the knight to catch her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close with brutal strength. His head rocked forward and she saw stars as the helmet impacted into her forehead. Stunned and off guard she was unable to avoid the bear hug that the knight pulled her into, crushing the air out of her.

Frantic, she struggled, before she was able to line up her leg at just the right angle and shot it forward. Right in between the knights legs. The knight oofed in reply, loosening his grip just enough that she was able to pull out.

A fist rocked into the knights head, and another impossibly fast. However, her next shot was grabbed again, and she grunted as she was slammed into a nearby tree.

Taking a moment, the knight shook his head, before snarling and pulling off his helmet.

Ranma took a step back, stunned. "What the HELL!?"

"With the games they play is it really a surprise?" The knight asked. "Of course, I can't expect a doppelganger to expect something like this."

"Doppelganger!?" Ranma snarled out. "You are me in male form! You are the doppelganger!"

Knight Ranma chuckled. "And you are me in female form, a perfect likeness in every way."

Female Ranma snarled out, rushing forward and beginning to trade punches with Male Ranma. "Then why the hell were you hunting me!?"

"Did you think that they would just let us go?!" Ranma's male voice yelled out. "They delight in our pain! They delight in our life! Do you remember the first illusion!?"

"With Lethe." Female Ranma fell back, clutching an arm. "When we couldn't remember anything."

"With Lethe, a perfect dream, even if we were all female." Ranma sighed, watching his female version. The armor he was wearing allowed him to take blows far greater than anything female Ranma could dish out. "It was just as much a trap as this one is."

"What?" Female Ranma backed up further. "Can't we just ignore what they want?"

"Then you win." Male Ranma relaxed a moment. "If I kill you, I win, if you live for thirty days you win, and they get their talons into us all the same."

Female Ranma snarled at her male form. "So how do we really win?"

"We don't," Male Ranma began to move towards his female half.

"Bull." Female Ranma began to move3 away, looking for something. "I won't play their game." With that she found what she was looking for, and pulled it.

Male Ranma watched wide eyed as wooden stakes erupted from the ground, impaling Female Ranma. As she gasped with a smirk on her face, the world bled into sunlight, and the king appeared in front of Male Ranma. He was right back where he started, a horse at his side, and Diana nearby with her two dogs.

"Bravo my knight, marvelous word play." He smiled, "Now for your reward."

"Buzz off." Ranma spat in reply. "I want no more of your games king."

"Really?" The king raised an eyebrow. "You would prefer death then?"

Ranma snorted, looking at the king unwavering. "Yeah, if it would let me be free of you."

"Very well then." The king raised his hand almost negligently. "As you wish."

And the world began to shatter once more.

* * *

"I am here Yuuko." Genma's voice was quiet.

"Thank you." Yuuko smiled up at him from her seat next to a pile of ashes. "It won't be long now."

With that she opened a box that she had gotten so long ago. Inside were two items. A fishing rod that looked almost like a toy, with a small suction cup on the end, and a mushroom. With a delicate touch Yuuko took out the mushroom, tapping it on her hand and blowing towards towards the ash pile.

She then handed the fishing rod to Genma, who looked at it with a raised eyebrow. She smiled slightly, saying to him quietly. "When I say so, cast the rod into the circle and pull when you feel a tug."

Genma sighed, taking the rod warily. "And this will save my boy."

"Long ago when he was first born, you had a fortune teller read what the fates had in store for him." Yuuko looked up into the sky as a circle of mushrooms began to grow. "He predicted a dire fate would befall him before he reached his fullest potential. Frantic, you asked another, to see the same reply."

Genma nodded looking up to the sky as well, looking older than he really was.

"You continued to search, looking for a way to save your dearest legacy. Then you came to me." Yuuko smiled slightly, turning her attention to the circle. "And we made a deal. Your potential, for his. You gave up your creativity, and your innovation in exchange to avert that grim fate. For such a sincere request I could do no more than my best."

Genma just nodded in reply, sitting down next to Yuuko, and watching the mushrooms grow.

* * *

"All right, now where am I?" Ranma's voice was flat.

He was in male form finally, but his head hurt, and he was really really pissed off. It didn't help that for as far as the eye could see was blackness. The two sets of memories from his last adventure didn't help with his mood.

"You are in Jusenkyo's mirror." A female voice replied, making Ranma spin around.

"Not again.." Ranma sighed out, seeing his female form in front of him again.

"Eh, sorry, is this form a bit too much?" His female form smiled and shifted. "Is that better?" She said in Yuuko's voice and form.

"You think after all that I would let you play around with me anymore?" Ranma demanded, lunging forward to wrap his fingers around the shifter's neck.

"I thought you would like a bit of explanation before I break your mind." Ranma turned to look at the voice, and found his hands empty.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ranma screamed out, looking around franticly, trying to find the voice.

"It's rather simple really. Jusenkyo's mirror is designed to warp things, much like the springs." The voice answered from the shadows. "They were both made by the same being really, and they weren't supposed to do much aside from cause general mischief and insure our dominance. The king and queen however, they have been using this item to add to their court." The voice continued almost merrily. "It probably would have been better for you to accept their offers, because now I get my go."

"Your go?" Ranma focused inwards, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Yep! It has been an eternity since I have gotten to really get to work on a mortal. And lookie! You have the perfect thing for me to exploit!" The voice giggled then. "Since you have touched my springs, I can do whatever I want to your mind, body or soul! So lets start off with the little something called neko-ken!"

A thousand red eyes began to form around Ranma, and his eyes went wide. Gulping her began to back up as a meowing started to begin. Frantic, he closed his eyes and focused. He was not going to let some mirror defeat him. come on!! A bead of sweat tickled down his face as a cat began to approach. THERE!!

Ranma clutched that idea, holding it as tightly as possible as he pushed with his mind. He put everything into that sheer belief that he could leave, and pushed HARD.

For one last time, the world shattered, and Ranma felt himself tumbling through a thousand little pieces of glass.

He woke up moments later inside a very simple room, with no windows, and a shattered mirror behind him. There was a bit of dust on his silks, but he looked as if he had just fallen asleep from that dance an eternity ago. He didn't have pointed ears either. Ranma began to laugh to himself, almost frantically.

"Now!" Yuuko's voice rang out, and Genma cast the line of the toy like rod into the mushroom circle.

Staggering to his feet, Ranma slowly recovered himself. With step, by step, he began to leave the room. He passed though a thousand familiar corridors until he found himself at the throne room. There on the throne, alone were the king and queen of the nightmare he had just survived.

"Bravo, Knight Ranma." The king clapped with a smile. "You have truly earned your title."

Ranma couldn't muster up the energy to glare.

"Your way back will soon appear my pet." The queen's voice was soft from her place nearby the king. "Tis a shame that you chose not to join us, but feel free to enjoy our blessings on your journey."

"Indeed," the King continued. "Your journey was very enjoyable for all involved, except for you of course. In payment, enjoy the gift."

A suction cup slowly drifted down out of the ceiling. Ranma looked at it with a curious glance, before turning to the king and queen with a glare.

"Do not worry, this is a good gift." The queen giggled. "Take that string to leave, our gift will come to you when you least expect it."

Ranma took the string with numb fingers, and found himself pulled up and out of the throne room impossibly fast.

His next view was of a cloudy night sky, and of Yuuko and his father. Ranma chuckled weakly, even as his eyes closed and the rain began to sprinkle across his face. He didn't change.


	14. Chapter 14: Shifting, End of arc 1 of 2

Standard disclaimer here. Un-betaed.

* * *

Ranma opened up his eyes slowly, the unfamiliar ceiling coming into view. He blinked a few times, then sat up, looking around the unfamiliar room. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being pulled away from the king and queen, and seeing Yuuko and his father. He couldn't be back in that accursed mirror?

Standing up made Ranma stagger. He shook his head, placing his hand on a nearby wall to keep himself up. He frowned then, looking at his hand and clenching it. He felt differnt, and his surroundings felt oddly flat. A mirror, he decided, he needed a mirror. Fortunately there was one outside his room, a little piece almost for decoration than practicality.

The face that stared back at him looked subtly differnt in ways that Ranma couldn't name. He seemed older somehow, yet at the same time he looked ageless. No pointed ears though, but his eyes seemed to draw your gaze in and keep it locked on you. Ranma had to blink a few times just to keep himself from staring. He wasn't inside the mirror at least, and he was in the human world by his reckoning.

So where was he?

Ranma began to walk down the hallway, looking at the sun slowly rise through the window. He smiled at it, the world felt a bit less real to him yes, but he could deal with that. Seeing the sun rise cleared any thoughts that he might have been still stuck with that king and queen.

His first clue for where he was was the sight of his father sleeping on a couch. Ranma smirked at his snoring father, blinking his eyes to clear a vague afterimage. Ranma blinked again when the afterimage didn't disappear. It wasn't obvious, but it was like seeing some color out of the corner of your eye. After a moment of focusing Ranma tilted his head in thought. It looked sorta like a panda..

He was seeing the curse? Then why wasn't he seeing his when he looked at himself? Clenching a hand and looking at the fist resolved nothing, all he could see was an odd very faint 'glitter,' so Ranma decided to experiment. Going into the kitchen he ran a faucet and placed his hand under the cold water. Nothing, no change whatsoever. He no longer had his curse.

Ranma blinked suddenly wet eyes. So that was why he was in an unfamiliar house. He was cured, and no longer Yuuko's knight. Ranma took a deep breath, looking at his hands. A strange mix of emotions ran through Ranma, and he took a deep breath to calm them. He was happy, almost euphorically so that his curse was gone, he was sad that Yuuko was gone, and a bit angry too.

Bah, too much thinking. Ranma smirked to himself. He would deal with what he was feeling later. For now at least he needed to vent, and there was the perfect form of payback right on the couch.

One open window, and a perfect lineup later, and Genma went sailing out of the window with a perfect field goal kick.

"What the?" Genma asked himself from face first in the ground.

"Oh what have I done to be cursed with such a lazy good for nothing father?" Ranma's voice called mockingly from in front of him.

"Ranma?!" Genma, got to his feet. "Oh what an ungrateful boy you are! Making your father worry so!"

"Aww stuff it pops." Ranma snickered, standing with his hands behind his back. "I need a good spar, unfortunately you are all that is available. Try not to get your ass handed to you too fast alright?"

"Humph." Genma growled out. "Let me see how much your skills have gone without your father there to keep you in shape."

Ranma laughed and met his father at the halfway point.

What followed next was an interesting change in their normal sparring matches. Where before they had both been fast and furious, with both Saotomes bouncing all over the place like demented bouncing balls, now Ranma moved differently. It wasn't that easy to tell, but he moved slightly faster here, placed a punch slightly stronger there. But above all, he moved more gracefully, going from one stance to the other with far smoother motions than he had ever done before. That didn't mean that his father was slacking, but in the end Ranma got through the battle with a few bruises while Genma was on the ground gasping.

"Better boy," Genma grunted out, getting to his feet. "Far better than you were when you left."

"I don't think its all me though." Ranma looked worriedly at his hands. "I feel differnt."

"Eh, its still human. From what Yuuko told me, you managed to avoid any serious contamination, but Fae marks its visitors." Genma began to enter the house.

"Fae was it?" Ranma looked up, following his father.

"You will be fine boy." Genma smirked at his son. "Now quit being a girl about it."

Ranma stuck out his tounge. "Doesn't work on me anymore pop. No more curse!"

They both would have continued their banter if a woman had appeared at that point, grabbing Ranma in a hug with a wide smile. "Oh, my baby boy! I am so glad you have finally come back to me."

Ranma looked panicked at the glomp, looking to his father with wide eyes. Genma put a finger to his lips and mouthed slowly the word 'mother.'

"Ummm, hi mom?" Ranma asked and greeting the woman at the same time.

"Look at you, all grown up, and so handsome!" The woman smiled at him, completely missing how uncomfortable she was making Ranma. "You must have the ladies flocking to you all the time."

"Yeah.." Ranma trailed off, looking at his father stand in the corner.

"Oh, you must be hungry! I will hurry up and fix you something." The woman smiled and dashed off.

"Pops?" Ranma blinked at his father as his mother rushed into the kitchen.

"Your mother boy." Genma grimaced slightly.

"Yeah, I got that, but was she ignoring you or is that just me??" Ranma looked at the kitchen and listened to the sounds come from inside it.

Genma grimaced, looking into the kitchen. "Your mother and I... We have a strained relationship. It's not something that I wish to talk about, and it was around since before you were born."

"Alright then?" Ranma trailed off as Genma began to slowly leave. He blinked again as his mother ran rushed him inside the kitchen, completely ignoring Genma again.

That night found Ranma on the roof, almost wishing that he could see the stars over the bright lights of the city. Apparently another one of the affects of his little trip was that the darkness really didn't effect him anymore. It made him surprisingly restless after everyone had gone to sleep.

Spending the day with his mother was almost bittersweet. He felt like a child again under her constant presence, and to be honest it grated. He was getting the feeling that she was looking for the little boy that left with his father, and was fooling herself into finding it.

The real thing though that made him restless was there was no Yuuko, no annoying Maru and Moro. Heck he was even starting to miss the little marshmallow things that had attacked every now and again. Ranma chuckled slightly, it was not as if he couldn't visit right?

With that he got to his feet and began to bound across the city. It took but a few moments, but when he reached the address of where Yuuko was, and found it empty.

For a moment he gaped in disbelief, before verifying that yes, the place where Yuuko's shop had been was completely empty. Instead, there was a vacant lot.

Ranma's face contorted into a variety of different emotions before settling on a sort of rage. Snarling slightly Ranma smashed the ground where the building once was, cratering the ground in a terrific dislpay of strength. Finally he sighed and looked up to the sky.

"So that's how it is?" Ranma asked himself.

For a moment he was tempted to give up, but Ranma steeled himself. That Yuuko had moved her shop only meant that she was planning something. Probably something that she didn't want him involved in. Ranma knew her, far better than she realized probably, and if there was one thing he was never going to do was allow her to go into danger without him.

Ranma grinned to himself, getting to his feet and beginning to run back to his mother's home. He had only agreed for one year of being her knight in exchange for her to remove the curse. He was just going to make a new deal.

Jumping into his window, Ranma stopped short when he spotted his father's form on his bed.

"Pops?"

Genma sighed, taking a swig out of his bottle. "You are going off, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ranma felt like a child who had just gotten into trouble.

"Good luck then boy. Send a letter every now and again," Genma replied throwing a pack at Ranma. "And don't worry about your mother."

Ranma looked from the pack to his father. "Huh?"

Genma said nothing, just leaving the room and taking another swig on the bottle of alcohol he had.

Finally shrugging to himself, Ranma shouldered the pack and jumped out of the window again. He chuckled briefly, it was all well and good to say he was going to Yuuko's shop, but it was harder than it sounded. However, he remembered something from that trial he had. Something about feeling the way the world worked? Diana had made it sound so easy, but Ranma knew that there was more to it.

He would get it, he wouldn't lose to something as simple as moving a shop.

* * *

Yuuko's shop seemed subdued somehow. The doors were closed and locked, and the inhabitants were not in their beds. Instead Yuuko was cuddled up with Maru and Moro in the living room. It looked like the girls had been crying, and Yuuko looked sad, clutching the girls almost desperately.

A figure entered the house, looking at the three curled up around one another, before shaking his head. He reached down gently to pick up a wine glass that had fallen out of Yuuko's hand and went into the kitchen. A soft clink of a glass being set down sounded out, and the figure made his way back to the three, holding a blanket and draping it over them.

In time the sun began to rise, and began to shine on the three sleeping females. Maru began to wake up first, blinking and rubbing her eyes cutely. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of something sitting at the open door. Her eyes widened and she then shrieked out in pure delight.

"RANMA!!" The following glomp was of epic proportions.

Moro snapped awake and looked at her twin. Her shiek was just as loud as she joined her sister.

Ranma laughed out loud, holding the two girls and spinning them around merrily.

Yuuko groaned as she dragged herself awake. She still felt drunk and had a splitting headache. The shrieking twins didn't help the matter. However when her eyes opened she blinked in shock. "Ranma.."

"Heyya Yuuko." Ranma set the twins down and knelt next to her. "How are you?"

Yuuko simply reached out, cupping Ranma's face, then wrapped her arms around him. "It is good to see you." A few tears fell down her face. "Very good to see you."

* * *

"And thus a new player enters the battlefield." A mans voice rang out, as the view shifted from Ranma's empty house to the Funakrin High School. "I almost feel sorry for that witch. There were two paths open to her. To see the one she loved happy and safe, but to never know him, or to know him, and know that he will die." A deep sinister laugh rang out. "What do you think Xing?"

Xing stood next to the man, remaining silent as she watched the view flicker briefly to Akane. She honestly could not answer the same question.

"It doesn't matter. Apparently one of the paths was never open at all." The view flickered out.


	15. Chapter 15: Dropping

Standard disclaimer. Un-betaed

* * *

"So why did you move the shop." Ranma's voice was almost lazy, brilliant blue eyes peering up at Yuuko from his place on the porch. Maru and Moro were leaning up against his lounging body, playing with something between the two.

"Many reasons." Yuuko smiled softly. "Two though, above all."

"Heh." Ranma yawned, rubbing Maru's head before closing his eyes. "Ok then, that's good enough for me."

Ever since he had gotten back Ranma had found the human world slightly flat, and almost boring at times. The Fae world was vivid and incredibly real, so much so that upon leaving it people would find the human world utter dull. Some people found it so bad that they became frantic to return, becoming shells of their former selves. It was much like an addiction really. Ranma, who's life had never been anything but dull, found that the flatness of the world made him bored. He slept a lot more, and practiced almost religiously now, but the rest of his time was hanging out with Maru and Moro, or watching Yuuko perform her duties.

Maru and Moro were quite happy with the new development, finding new games and new things to do with a person who's skill bordered on fantastic. Ranma ignored the feeling that they were not quite real that he had been getting. He knew abstractly that they weren't considering the rules they were under, but it was one thing to know it, and another thing to feel it. He loved them no matter what they were though, and it was honestly amusing teaching them little tricks that any anything goes user would know.

Yuuko took Ranma's attention in stride. In fact she seemed to enjoy it, positioning Ranma in amusing places next to her when she was had a customer approach. Ranma found it amusing in turn, since sometimes he got to scare the living daylights out of some people. Also he could actually see glimpses of what Yuuko was weaving magic wise. It sometimes left him in near awe, but for the most of the time he enjoyed that unlike the rest of the world, magic felt real. He had no talent for it even if he could see it, but there was one idea that he had been playing with that might be entertaining if he could refine it.

That was for later though.

"We have a very important guest coming soon." Ranma blinked his eyes open, looking at Yuuko. "Lets be sure to make a good impression."

"Yeah, Yeah," Ranma chuckled sitting up and watching the twins run off to the entrance. "They seem excited."

"Of course, this next guest has an interesting path ahead of him." Yuuko stood and made her way to the room she normally greeted people. "Shall we get ready my knight?"

Ranma stood with an uncanny unconscious grace, stretching out and smiling. "Anything special this day?"

"Just sit by me." Yuuko smiled back at Ranma as she opened up the door. "I know how much you enjoy watching, but pay close attention to this person. His path will not be easy, and if you could ease it along a bit here and there.." Yuuko lighted a few incense sticks, reaching for her pipe absently before drawing the hand back.

"Heh, this sounds amusing." Ranma sat on the ground at foot of the couch that Yuuko normally lounged on.

Yuuko slid onto her couch looking towards the door before lounging back, gently kicking Ranma's head. Ranma rolled his eyes and smirked at her before moving to the side a bit and leaning back against her legs. She patted his head, and ignored his raspberry in return.

The yelling from the entrance turned both of their attention to the it, seconds later the voices of the twins came in apparent welcome, and a young man appeared at the entrance.

Ranm's first impression wasn't much. Tall, kind of gangly and honestly looking like one of local school boys. It didn't improve as he watched him argue with Maru and Moro, then turn towards Yuuko as well. He was amused at the way the boy took everything so seriously though, and watching him gesture in frantic emphasis was one of the most entertaining things Ranma had ever seen. He would have liked the guy just for that, Ranma decided, but watching the boy further made Ranma smirk.

For some reason he had a good feeling about the guy. It had something to do with the way that Yuuko's magic fascinated him, or maybe it was the thing he wished for in the end. Whatever it was, it made Ranma decide that yes, he would agree to Yuuko's request.

It was a bonus that Maru and Moro liked annoying the guy, really it was.

"Watanuki, Kimihiro." Ranma murmured, looking into the boys eyes with a smirk. "This will be very interesting." The boy flinched back, something about Ranma's eyes unsettling him.

"I think you scared him at the end Ranma." Yuuko's voice was amused as Watanuki rushed off. "Your eyes are disturbing to normal people nowadays, and people with the sight see things they shouldn't."

"Ouch." Ranma grimaced, closing his eyes and leaning back. "Yet another reminder of that episode."

"Don't worry dear." Yuuko's voice was comforting. "They really are enchanting."

"What do you see then Yuuko?" Ranma looked back at her with a slight crooked smile.

Yuuko leaned forward, looking into Ranma's eyes. "A forest impossibly large, a moon shining forever, and a castle in sunlight surveying it all. The Fae's touch is not something that you can walk away from. You got off lightly because for some reason the king and queen adore you as you are. That can be just as much a curse as it can be a blessing."

"Yeah I got that." Ranma closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head on Yuuko's couch.

Yuuko ran her finger's through Ranma's hair. They stayed like that for awhile, incense slowly burning away and filling the room then slowly wafting away.

"I found something amusing about that particular customer." Ranma's voice finally broke the silence. "You never specified a date he was no longer a servant, like you did with my wish."

"I didn't did I?"

* * *

The next day found Kimihiro Watanuki arriving at the house bright and early for his first day of service. He honestly had his doubts about this, but he really needed help with his second sight. Yuuko the only person that he knew of that could help him. So even with his doubts he was going to do this to the best of his ability.

As he entered the building, Maru and Moro met him, and immediately began to circle around him chanting. "Servant boy! Servant boy!"

"Gahhhhh!" Watanuki waved his hands at the two. "Knock it off!"

Both girls giggled as he began to chase them around the front yard. All three of them ran in circles around and around with the twins giggling the whole time. It lasted until Watanuki slumped to the ground puffing. Both girls were barely breathing hard at all, still giggling.

"Ya know, that was kinda pathetic, and here they are in dresses." Ranma's voice caused Watunuki to flinch slightly. "While you are in pants and have proper shoes."

"Ranma, sir." Watuniki got to his feet and bowed. "I am here for Yuuko."

"She isn't in," Ranma waved a hand and Maru and Moro went inside. "And don't call me sir." Ranma stuck out his tongue and made a face at that. "I am probably barely older than you, and we have had similar wishes."

Watanuki tilted his head. "You could see spirits Mr Saotome?"

"Nah, but I had to do something similar to what you will be doing for a year." Ranma chuckled. "Now I just do it cause it's amusing. And just call me Ranma all right?" Here he gave Watuniki a look, and looked exasperated at the boys flinch.

"All right Ranma." Watuniki looked at the ground.

Ranma sighed, moving next to the boy. "What do you see when you look at my eyes?"

Watuniki looked away, trying not to make eye contact. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's obviously making you uncomfortable." Ranma shrugged then and began walking back inside. "But if you are too much of a wimp to deal with it."

"I feel like I am being hunted." Watuniki's voice finally rang out. "Like evil spirits are chasing me again."

"Ahh." Ranma turned and smirked at the boy. "That's cause you haven't learned how to hunt back yet."

"Whaa?" The boy's eyes went wide as he was grabbed and dragged into the house.

"We can start to fix that right now!" Ranma's voice rang out merrily. "Come here and put this on." Ranma went to a closet and pulled out an apron.

"Whats going on!?" Watanuki took the apron waving his arms widely. "You say you want to hunt back, and you hand me an apron?"

Ranma snickered, dragging Watuniki to the kitchen and grabbing a pair of bowls. "This house has a sort of pest problem. You get to hunt them down with this." He held out a bowl. "Come on and let me show you what to look for."

The younger boy watched wide eyed as Ranma entered the living room, strolling nonchalantly around. Even now Ranma displayed an almost disturbing sort of liquid grace that quite honestly frightened Watanuki. Clutching the bowl, he watched Ranma smirk and lean against a wall.

"Now watch my right side carefully." Ranma Yawned, holding the bowl loosely with one hand. "They aren't that common anymore since Maru and Moro like hunting them, but we still haven't figured out why they keep coming back."

"Wha?" Watanuki watched wide eyed as he saw movement.

Then a small shrill voice yelled out from Ranma's right side, and what looked like a little blue and white marshmallow jumped at Ranma yelling one word. "FREEDOM!!"

Ranma's bowl flashed out, and the marshmallow impacted against the inside of it. A small popping sounded off, and a splattering of marshmallow flew to the ground.

"What in the world?" Watuniki blinked a few times before looking at Ranma. "That's not a pest problem!! Pests are rats and bugs!" Watuniki waved his hands around, still clutching his bowl. "You have exploding kamikaze marshmallow people!!"

"Yep." Ranma stuck his finger inside his bowl. "Want some?"

Watanuki turned green and backed off.

Chuckling Ranma shook his head. "There are a few sneaking around here and there. Lets see if we can at least cut their numbers down."

Sighing in dejection Watanuki followed the cheerful figure of Ranma.

What followed was both interesting and quite honestly rather disturbing for Watanuki. At first it seemed like they were going to find nothing. Then one of the marshmallow people impacted against Watanuki's head and blew up in his face, covering his glasses and making him have to go wash himself off.

After that he was an enthusiastic hunter, checking every nook and cranny to find the little irritants. It took a few hours, but he had managed to get quite a few of them, though he was spattered with marshmallow at the end. Ranma remained pristine throughout it all, and Watanuki got steadily more irritated.

"Where the heck are they all coming from!" Watanuki finally yelled out as another marshmallow impacted against his bowl.

"Ya know, we never figured that out." Ranma smirked. "Though Yuuko thinks they are eating the magic that powers the shop, we can't figure out where they are hiding. I even have trouble tracking them down."

The younger boy sighed out, looking dejected. "So every time I come over I have to hunt these things down? Look at me, I am all sticky!" He growled, looking resolute then and standing to his full height. "I refuse to allow that! I will hunt them all down and there shall be no more marshmallow rebellion!" Watanuki held up a hand in declaration.

Ranma just snickered. "Well, lets keep looking then."

"Yeah.." Watanuki sighed out, deflated.

With that the two began to sweep the house again, listening and looking carefully. It was Ranma who heard something, and began to track it down. The found a small out of the way cubbyhole in the house where a small voice was apparently making a speech. It took a bit of looking, but they found a large box, and opening it revealed a surprise.

"Remember my brothers, we are the master race! We are the superior ones! It is only through sacrifice that we shall become victorious!" A marshmallow declared in a high pitched voice. It was unique in that it had a little mustache, but it was far from the only one there that looked strange.

One had a little pointed helmet, and another had what looked like a bonnet on it. They all had one thing in common though. When the box opened they leaped out.

"For the mudder land!"

"Freedom!!"

"Murgurgurgrlel!

"You will nevar take me alive!"

"Death to the oppressors!"

A series of popping sounds rang out and Watanuki was covered in marshmallow, with Ranma snickering at him. The boy just glared back, then sighed, slumping to the floor.

"I think we found the last of them." Watanuki attempted to wipe some marshmallow off.

"Hehe." Ranma just continued to chuckle.

"Zieg ZION!!" A massive marshmallow dropped onto Ranma's face and exploded.

Watanuki looked at Ranma wide eyed, before beginning to laugh loudly. Ranma wiped his eyes clean, looking at the younger boy before laughing with him. He offered his hand out the Watanuki, still laughing.

Hanging onto each other, the boys exited the rooom and slowly made their way to the bathroom.

"Saotome?" Yuuko's voice stopped the laughing boys. "Watanuki?"

"Heyya Yuuko!" Ranma got out between laughs.

Yuuko looked at both boys before shaking her head. "I think I am not going to ask, just this once." She smiled before flicking out one finger and wiping a line off Ranma's cheek. "Tasty though." Yuuko sauntered off, sticking the finger in her mouth.

For some reason that set the boys off again, both of them slumping to the ground in giggles.


	16. Chapter 16: Stalking

Standard disclaimer here. Thanks to the person who caught the chapter name repeat.

* * *

"You didn't have to come shopping with me Ranma." Watanuki commented as he carried a few bags. "I am perfectly capable of dealing with groceries myself."

Ranma chuckled in reply, tossing an apple up in the air and catching it before chomping down on it. "You don't know how much I eat. 'Sides I can only stay so long in the house before I feel caged."

Watanuki blinked at the other man, eyebrow twitching at the thought. "You live with Yuuko?"

"Yeah, why?" Ranma blinked looking at Watanuki. "Ohhh.. We aren't lovers."

"Don't say such things out loud!" Watanuki waved his hands as he half whispered half screamed. "What about school? What about a JOB!?"

"School?" Ranma tilted his head before brightening. "I gotta take that test to get my high school diploma I think. Pops and Yuuko arranged something that says all I needed was to take a standardized test and I am considered graduated." Titling his head in though Ranma smiled. "That reminds me, I need books to study from."

"You haven't even started studying?" Watanuki groaned. "My friends is going to be a high school dropout."

Ranma just chuckled. "You take everything so seriously." He chomped down on his apple again, finishing it in a few bites. "Good thing apples are in season, cause I have been craving em for awhile."

"That's what, the third one?" Watanuki sighed. "Don't eat them all ok? I was planning to cook something with them."

"Don't worry, I have some restraint. 'Sides, you cook better than me anyway." Ranma tossed the core into the trash, waving cheerily at one of the vendors nearby. The man seemed to stare before shaking his head slightly.

"You know, you really do stand out." Watanuki looked back, seeing several girls blush at the sight of Ranma. "It's getting kinda creepy with all the stalkers we are picking up."

"Don't remind me," Ranma growled in reply, looking for another vendor. He found it in a few seconds later, and with a few bill exchanged came back with a pair of sunglasses on. "It's setting off all sort of alarms in my head."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked back, and blinked at the fact that it seemed like the amount of girls watching them had doubled. "I think those shades made it worse."

"Nah, it's cause they are callin' friends, see the lil' cellphones?" Ranma sighed. "Lets go into that bookstore, and I'll grab a few things then head back. If this keeps up I'll start getting mean."

Watanuki winced. "I think we should hurry then, I don't want to see you mean."

"Watanuki?" A girl with black hair and two pigtails came up to the two as they hurried. "Why is there a horde of girls around you?"

"Himawari!" Watanuki completely forgot about Ranma for a second. "It is so good to see you this bright and beautiful morning!"

Ranma blinked several times at the other boy. He knew the guy was a bit high strung but this was just plain silly.

Himawari giggled. "It's nice to see you as well. Who is your friend?"

"This is Ranma, the one Yuuko calls her knight." Watanuki gestured to the other boy.

Ranma bowed in greeting, still blinking. It felt like something had gotten into his eye. "Pleased to meet you." He took off the sunglasses and rubbed at his eyes.

"So why are is there a mob of girls chasing you?" Himawari turned towards Watanuki as she asked the question, politely ignoring Ranma as he tried to get whatever it was out of his eye.

"Ranma is apparently a girl magnet." Watanuki winced. "And you should probably get away before the fan girls he has picked up start plotting your death."

Himawari looked at the girls watching the two. "You know, I think that is a good idea. I will speak with you at school." She bowed in farewell, slightly scared.

"Bye Himawari!" Watanuki waved enthusiastically. "This is getting creepy."

"Tell me about it." Ranma put on his sunglasses yet again. "Bookstore, now! They may have a back way in it, and even if they don't I could probably leave you there so that they chase me."

"Right!" Watanuki began to hurry towards the bookstore.

Within moments both boys were safely enclosed in the store, the fangirls pouting outside. Ranma seemed to sigh for a moment before straightening up and looking through the shelves. It took him mere moments to find the books he needed and soon he was at the cash register.

Watanuki blinked at the speed Ranma moved. It wasn't so much that he was fast it was more the fact that he had managed to find every book he needed in a few moments. "That was quick."

"Variation of a tracking trick I picked up." Ranma shrugged in reply as he picked up his books. "It's pretty useful when you have it mastered."

"Tracking trick?" Watanuki tilted his head. "How can you track books?"

"I will show you sometime." Ranma chuckled, before tensing as the door to the store opened.

Watanuki blinked at Ranma, then at the door. He didn't see why Ranma was tensing, it was just an old lady. Admittedly she was very old, and rather shriveled, but she was still old. Heck the only thing unusual about her was the large walking staff.

"You are a hard person to find son-in-law." Her voice was dry and crackly as she addressed the still tense Ranma. "And I see you have undergone some changes while we were gone. Fae touched eh?"

"You might want to step back Watanuki." Ranma sighed, placing his bags on the ground and crossing his arms. "I don't know who you are ol' lady, but coming up to someone and calling em that is rather rude."

The old lady cackled in reply, looking over both of the boys. "Well, well. A fighter who has tangled with Fae, and a boy with a touch of 'talent.' Make that more than a touch."

"What is going on Ranma? That old lady is starting to creep me out!" Watanuki whispered to the boy next to him.

"I am matriarch Cologne." The old woman finally said. "The grandmother of your betrothed, Ranma."

"What?" Ranma deadpanned in reply.

"What?!" Watanuki was far less restrained.

"We will talk later boys." Cologne chuckled. "I just wanted to make my introductions right now, away from outside interference."

With that the old woman slowly walked out of the store, cackling to herself. As she left Ranma slowly un-tensed before shaking his head.

Watanuki just looked at Ranma, then at the door, then at Ranma. "What the heck?!"

"Let's just say its trouble, and leave it at that." Ranma sighed picking up his bags. "She reminded me of an old enemy. Actually several old enemies at that. We will see when we get back to Yuuko's place though, I think we will have guests."

* * *

Watunuki decided that in his own way Ranma was just as mysterious as Yuuko. He was certainly easier to approach, but once you got behind the easygoing demeanor you found a man with hidden depths. Ranma had been quiet as they slipped away from the fan girls unnoticed, but his movements had seemed to shift in intensity. Where before the boy had been quietly graceful, now he prowled, showing a demeanor that had seemed to force the crouds apart.

Once they finally made it to Yuuko's house Ranma paused at the entrance, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it out. "Go put these in the kitchen." Ranma commented absently, shifting his bags to Watanuki.

Watanuki blinked a few times as he staggered under the weight, but complied with Ranma's request, moving quickly to the kitchen and dropping the bags off before rushing to the room where everyone was gathering.

At one end of the table sat Yuuko and Ranma. Yuuko looked serene as always, but Ranma looked almost sullen. At the other end sat that Kuh Lon figure, with another person Watanuki didn't know. She was pretty though, and looked at Ranma with eyes that were both adoring and slightly fearfull.

"So you see," Kuh Lon was apparently finishing up. "Xian Pu over here is quite eager to have her husband."

"So ya want me to marry her cause I beat her." Ranms sighed, shaking his head. "Ya know, I might have been if not agreeable, but willing to hear her out before. The whole hunt down and try to kill me thing really ruined any chance she might have had."

"A tragic misunderstanding." Kuh Lon cackled out. "You have to admit boy she is a fine catch."

"Nah, not interested." Ranma closed his eyes brushing his pigtail back and taking a deep breath. "Sorry for you to have come all the way here."

"I suppose we will just have to convince you." Kuh Lon murmered out.

"You are free to try." Yuuko murmured out, smiling slightly as she looked at the two. "I can not guarantee success."

Watanuki finally decided that this was a good pause for him to join the people there. He took a seat next to Yuuko, trying not to draw attention to himself. Yuuko favored him with a slight nod.

"So you intend to interfere?" Kuh Lon's voice sounded very serious at this.

"Watch yourself." Any inattentiveness Ranma might have shown was gone at those words. "I do not like your tone." His eyes were cold and like razors.

"Well, well." Kuh Lon smirked as if that answered her question. "That is very good to know indeed. So tell me Yuuko, what sort of magic do you practice if you don't mind my asking?"

"I grant wishes." Yuuko gave a slight shrug, still smiling slightly. "A wish for a price."

"Ahh." Kuh Lon breathed out. "I do believe we have never encountered your like. I do recall rumors though."

"Just as I recall rumors of your people." Yuuko nodded in return.

"Indeed." Kuh Lon gave out a cackle before rising to her feet. "Xian Pu, go to the restaurant, we will have business here for a time."

"Yes great grandmother." Xian Pu got to her feet and bowed. "Bye Airen!" She waved to Ranma, who ignored her.

Once the two were gone Ranma seemed to collapse, sighing deeply. Yuuko looked sympathetic, brushing a hand through his hair gently, while Watakuni just looked bewildered.

"What just happened?" Watanuki finally got out.

"Ranma dear has a very persistent suitor." Yuuko replied, still moving her hand slowly. "There was some obscure threats too, but those are little matter since Ranma made it clear that I am off limits."

Ranma just gave a small laugh, placing his head on Yuuko's lap. "I just can't win can I? How many times do I have to have marriage hanging over my head?"

"I think this will be the last time." Yuuko looked out of the house, watching the sun set. "Just endure it for a little while longer and it should blow over."

"Why is Ranma so scared." Watanuki looked at Ranma with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Not scared, worried." Ranma mumbled out, eyes still closed. "Wouldn't chance Yuuko over someone like that."

"Matriarch Kuh Lon is one of the most formidable people in this world." Yuuko answered Watanuki's question. "Ranma over here knows that just by the way she handles herself. I have measure to keep myself safe, but Ranma still worries."

Ranma just pinked slightly, before sitting up and stretching out. "Well, no sense worrying about it any more. Lets get to cooking instead."

"Ranma?" Watanuki blinked at the sudden change in demener.

Ranma just chuckled at the other boy. "I think I can take Kuh Lon, but that will come when it comes. Till then, lets enjoy ourselves eh?" With that Ranma began to head towards the kitchen.

"Yuuko?" Watanuki turned towards the woman with a question.

"Yes." Yuuko got to her feet, smiling slightly.

"Why didn't they just wish to have him marry her?" Watanuki was honestly confused on that particular point.

"Kuh Lon knows how magic works." Yuuko smiled fully. "This is why she didn't attack me when she entered. There is always a price, and it would have been rather rude to attack someone who has invited you in. As for the wish.." Here Yuuko began to saunter off. "I do not always have to grant wishes, now do I?"

* * *

There is a land where the sun always shines in Fae. A place of beauty that makes your heat ache, and that conceals an utterly ruthless savagery. The castle is no exception. For though it is beautiful it holds the lords of the land, and their whimsical nature is something that has been burned into human thought.

The room where Ranma had been held had been left untouched, the glass still lay shattered on the floor. There was no dust, but it seemed like the room had been empty for an eternity. That is, it had been empty.

A woman with black hair stepped through a circle in the air, and quietly set a small ball down on the ground. It was a simple thing, a small glass orb that seemed to have sparkles inside it. It lay on the ground for a moment before it began to roll.

Quietly and with little fanfare the little orb touched and seemed to absorb the glass shards of the mirror. It rolled around fulfilling this strange purpose until there was no more glass left. It then slid to a stop and was picked up by the woman once more, who left as mysteriously as she came.


	17. Chapter 17: Talking

Standard dislcaimer here. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

"Ahh, your tea is always terrific Watanuki." Yuuko smiled from her spot at the table.

"Don't try to butter me up." Watanuki replied, frowning at her. "You just want me to keep making it for you. Lazy."

"Yep, that's Yuuko!" Ranma called out from his position to the side.

It was a fairly nice day out, so Yuuko had decided to set up a small table out in the yard. Of course, she had also decided to have tea, and you could tell Watanuki's reaction to that. Ranma had helped set up the table, but was actually going through a series of exercises right now. All in all, it was a rather amusingly dysfunctional family until it began to rain.

Ranma flipped to his feet, shaking his head as he got soaked. "Awww man, not a cloud in the sky, and I still get soaked." He sighed, moving inside and ignoring the conversation between Yuuko and Watanuki.

Ranma had always found it amusing that the boy never realized that Yuuko was subtly guiding him. To be honest if Ranma hadn't known Yuuko so well he wouldn't have realized it either. As it was Ranma had a hunch but little else, so he kept it to himself. 'Sides Yuuko's business was Yuuko's business, Ranma just kept her safe so she could focus on her business.

The rain began to come down harder, causing Ranma to frown slightly. This was going to be a bit of a problem, espically since they had visitors. Fortunately umbrellas were easy to find. Ranma grabbed one of them, and blinked as he saw the twins dragging Watanuki into the house.

Chuckling to himself, Ranma made his way outside. There stood Yuuko and a brown haired boy and girl. The brown haired girl looked like she was unconscious at first glance, but Ranma's occasional glimpses of what really was wrong were a bit bone chilling.

Sighing from under the umbrella, Ranma glanced at Yuuko with a raised eyebrow. He would have offered it to her, but apparently she was not getting wet. It was an interesting trick, even more so because he could tell there was more to it than met the eye.

The appearance of two new customers only merited a raised eyebrow at this point. This was unusual in the extreme, but Ranma just went with it, examining the customers as they related their problems. Based on the prices the two new people were a magic user, and a swordsman.

So they had four people who wanted to travel the worlds, well technically three people and one comatose girl. This was just obviously a major event to Ranma's admittedly inexperienced eye. Considering the way Yuuko was pulling out all the stops, and the precautions that she looked to be taking, these were people packing a fair amount of power as well.

"Who are you?"

Ranma's gaze sharpened at the question, looking towards the speaker. The swordsman, Kurogane apparently. He looked a bit grouchy, and Ranma was a bit bored, so the conclusion was already pretty obvious. The magic user seemed to look a little interested, but the boy was totally focused on the girl.

Yuuko's eyes went a bit wide as she registered the smirk on Ranma's face. With a sigh she just placed a delicate hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Don't damage the house."

"Why Yuuko, whatever do you mean." Ranma looked absolutely innocent before facing the swordsman. "The name's Ranma, I am Yuuko's knight." He chuckled then, titlting his head and closing his umbrella. "Care to have a quick spar?"

"Spar?? What the hell are you talking about?" The man growled out, looking at Ranma sceptically.

"Yeah, spar, you know fighting not to kill each other." Ranma tossed his umbrella at the swordsman. "'Cause I can tell that's something you have trouble with just by what you gave up."

"You know nothing about me." The man's hand closed on the umbrella with a snap.

"Eh, I know that you should be better than you are." Ranma placed both hands behind his back with a smirk. "So a spar, or game if you will. Try not to break the umbrella, and tag me once. Win and I owe you a prize."

The man snorted at that, gripping the umbrella with a grim face. "The only thing hard about that would be not breaking this umbrella punk."

"You will see." Ranma's smirk didn't even change as he dodged the blindingly fast strike.

The man snarled as his first strike missed, and he continued charging. His strike were fast, precise, and if it had been a sword, lethal. Ranma just smirked at that, stepping around each strike and never quite letting the man hit.

Finally the man stopped holding back, and his next strike made the air scream. A small whirlwind erupted around him, and he smirked satisfied that he had smashed the younger boy. That is until it registered where the boy had dodged to. "Get off my head punk!"

"Eh, nice move." Ranma chuckled even as he dodged the next whirlwind. "It would have gotten me too if you had an actual sword. Careful though, that umbrella can't take much more."

The man snarled. "Quit playing around!" He next swing was gently deflected and he went flying back to the other travels with a deceptively gently touch. "Bastard." The umbrella went flying up into the air.

"Huh." Ranma looked at his leg where there was alight tear. "You tagged me, how about that." Catching the umbrella Ranma smirked at the other man. "I owe you a gift."

"Bastard," the man growled out again, getting to his feet. "What was the point of that shit?"

"Oh?" Ranma chuckled, making his way to Yuuko's side again. "My gift then, an answer. Did you have fun?"

"What?!" The man yelled out, even as an object Watanuki had brought from the house began to expand to enormous proportions. It looked like the cross between a marshmallow and a rabbit.

"When you can say yes you did, you know what my gift was!" Ranma waved as they disappeared into the strange white creature. "What the heck are you?" There was another strange creature, this one black, in Watanuki's hand.

"Mokona is Mokona!" The thing replied, waving cheerily. This one didn't look like it was as big as the other one, but it was still rather strange even for Yuuko's normal fare..

"Did you find another kamikaze marshmellow?" Ranma addressed Watanuki, looking from him to the creature. Actually now that he thought about it, this thing was pretty normal for Yuuko.

"No, but I wish I did, at least then he would blow up." Watanuki frowned at the thing in his hands.

"Now now," Yuuko admonished both boys gently. "You will both have to take care of Mokona for the foreseeable future."

"We have to babysit a marshmallow." Ranma stated flatly looking at the thing.

"This thing is part of my job too?!" Watanuki grabbed the thing's cheeks and pulled. Mokona was apparently very stretchy as well, cause it showed no discomfort.

"Wait a minute." Ranma got an evil smirk, one which made Mokona shiver as he turned to it. "How durable is it?"

Yuuko giggled. "You can't use him as a ball Ranma."

* * *

Sighing deeply, Ranma grimaced from his position on the yard. He was working on a technique he had decided to try, sort of a variant of the butterfly kiss that Happosai liked to use. The problem was it took a magic item and a lot of time. The magic item was the easy part, Yuuko had quite a few silly little trinkets that didn't do much. The time issue was what was really irritating him.

To Watanuki, the entire process was chalked up to the strange things that Ranma and Yuuko did to pass the time. The few times he took a break from cleaning he had found Ranma laying on his stomach in front of a vase. Every now and again he would get it and tap the thing with one had, then either be either frustrated or enlightened.

It wasn't as if Yuuko was any better either. The woman was sitting there, chin in hand. In fact the only acknowledgment that she gave to Watanuki was the occasional teasing comment. Other than that, she watched Ranma with a half smile, as if amused. The irritating Mokona was sitting in her lap, watching Ranma with the same intensity.

Frankly Watanuki was perfectly happy to clean and ignore them all. At least the twins were off doing their own thing somewhere in the house.

"Airen!" A girl's voice rang out, disrupting Ranma's concentration. And Ranma had to roll to the side to avoid the incoming bicycle.

"Xian Pu." Ranma sighed out, kicking to his feet and turning towards the purple haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Ramen?" The girl held out a box, smiling cutely. "Can't let husband go hungry."

Watanuki came out from his cleaning at the sound of voices, looking from a wary looking Ranma to the smiling Chinese girl. "What is going on?"

"Xian Pu has brought some food for husband." Xian Pu smiled at Watanuki. "Brought some for magic boy too if he wants."

"Really?" Ranma deadpanned, looking to an unamused Yuuko. "Let me guess, none for Yuuko?"

"Yuuko is rival." Xian Pu sniffed in derision. "Bad form to treat rival."

"Indeed." Yuuko smiled as she got to her feet. "Your grandmother has taught you very well. A simple gesture to snare a hungry boy, with a subtle insult to the one who you see as an obsticle."

"Grandmother is good teacher." Xian Pu smiled brightly at Yuuko. "Knows very much."

Ranma took a step back as Yuuko took both boxes of ramen from Xian Pu. The girl pouted slightly, but relinquished them without issue. "And the next step is a bit of guilt because of the punishment inflicted on you I assume?" Yuuko held out both boxes to Watanuki. "Then a simple invitation to Kuh Lon's shop."

Xain Pu tilted her head. "You are very interesting. How you know about punishment?"

"Those who enter my shop have a wish they hold very dear to themselves. Normally I allow them to take their time in explaining that wish." Yuuko smiled at Xian Pu. "But yours is buried deep within yourself. Something that you barely acknowledge, except in the dead of night."

The purple haired girl took a step back, eyes wide. "Xian Pu should go now."

Yuuko smiled, and snared the younger girl with a look. "Stay, it would be rude to have you come all this way and not treat you. Besides, your grandmother must deal with a visitor soon. When we are done, I have a message for her."

"All right.." Xian Pu trailed off, even as she followed Yuuko in much like a little puppy.

Ranma just shook his head, chuckling. That had been amusing in the extreme. He rarely saw Yuuko charm people like that, but when she did it really was something to watch. He sighed as he picked up the vase that he had been practicing on, before he followed the two women in.

Watanuki grumbled a bit, but managed to cook something that complemented what Xian Pu had brought. Ranma just looked bored as he watched the two women converse. Apparently Yuuko knew Chinese, and was slowly getting Xian Pu to talk about herself. Soon the twins entered the room, smelling food.

"New person! New person!" Both girls giggled from each side of Xian Pu.

Xian Pu looked a bit confused at first, but then she giggled back. "You are just cute!" She ruffled both girls' hair. "This one's name is Xian Pu, what is yours?"

"These are Marudashi and Morodashi." Yuuko's voice replied, amused. "They help me tend the shop."

"They are too too cute." Xain Pu giggled as the girls sat next to her. "You is very lucky."

"Indeed." Yuuko nodded at Watanuki as he came in with several dishes. "They help make things interesting."

Xian Pu nodded at that, blinking a few times as the black object she had taken for a stuffed animal bounced onto the table. "Don't forget Mokona!"

"Of course not, can't forget the big marshmallow," Ranma muttered, flicking the thing with a finger. "You eat more than me!"

"Dinner! Dinner!" Both twins giggled as the food was set on the table.

What followed was something very close to a food fight as all parties scuffled playfully over the food. Xian Pu found herself a bit bewildered at the energy everyone put into eating, and backed away as a pair of chopsticks flashed across her vision.

"Thief!" Maru and Moro pointed their chopsticks at Ranma.

Ranma just snickered and stuck out his tongue. Watanuki tried to be serene for about oh, ten seconds before he started yelling at several people at the table.

Through it all Yuuko ate perfectly serene, untouched by the chaotic meal. She smiled slightly at Xian Pu. "This is normal."

("Its like watching a village festival without rules or manners." )Xian Pu replied back in Chinese.

"It is amusing." Yuuko smiled as Ranma was tackled to the ground and sat on by the twin girls. Mokona sensing an opportunity open its mouth wide and devoured Ranma's bowl whole.

("What did you mean about a wish?)" Xian Pu, still talking in Chinese, asked Yuuko.

"Your deepest desire is to make your grandmother proud." Yuuko giggled slightly as Ranma found out his bowl was empty. She continued in Chinese. ("She has been your guiding force for everything in your life. Despite the hardship, and the adversity, your grandmother is who you wish to prove yourself to. You have no desire to be wed, no matter your laws.")

Xian Pu looked stricken, setting down her bowl.( "You have little idea what you are talking about.")

("I think that you know what I am talking about." )Yuuko took a small slip of paper and held it out to Xian Pu. ("This is for your grandmother. Go home and think about it. Feel free to return though.")

("What, no asking to grant my wish?" )Xian Pu replied bitterly.

("You already have your grandmother's pride,") Yuuko said softly. ("So there is nothing I could grant you.")

Xian Pu looked teary eyed as she got to her feet. "(I am not sure whether to thank you or curse you.")

("Either will work.") Yuuko got to her feet and faced Xian Pu.

("This isn't over Yuuko.") Xian Pu bowed low in farewell.

("Child, there was never a contest to begin with." )Yuuko bowed slightly, watching Xian Pu go. ("There are some things that do not need to be said..")

With that Yuuko turned back towards where the dinner was winding down. The table looked like a war zone, but everyone was happy, and cleaning up was never a chore in this house.


	18. Chapter 18: Haunting

Standard disclaimer here.

* * *

"So why isn't Saotome playing with us?" Himawari asked curiously.

"Ranma can beat an entire baseball team by himself," Watanuki replied, somewhat seriously. "I have seen him throw a ball, and I am very sure that his casual throws can go faster than anything recorded in the major leagues."

"Come on!!" Yuuko's voice rang out. "Give it to me!"

Watanuki scowled slightly, winding up and letting the baseball go. With a massive crack, Yuuko's bat hit the baseball with terrific force sending it flying out of sight.

It was a fine day for baseball. A trifle cool, but still a nice day to play. Watanuki had brought his two friends, and Yuuko had brought her knight, and Mokona. All in all it was a fairly nice day to have a picnic.

The sound of breaking glass made several people wince, and Watanuki dropped his glove. "I think we hit a window."

"I think we are done for today." Yuuko set the bat on the ground. "Random property damage is more Ranma's duty than anyone else."

"Hey! Its not my fault most of the time!" Ranma called out from the place he had been laying down. "Blame the people attack me!"

"Is that a normal thing for you?" Watanuki's friend Domeki asked.

"Pretty much." Ranma shrugged, moving towards where they kept the picnic basket. "It doesn't happen often, but I tend to attract people who like to attempt to kill me."

"Interesting." Domeki replied, not at all phased.

"You should know, Watanuki has the same problem doesn't he?" Ranma chuckled as he smirked at the younger boy. "I hear about it occasionally from Yuuko."

"He gets into trouble." Was all Domeki would say.

"The owner of that house was mad!" Watanuki came back from where he retrieved the baseball. "There was glass everywhere!"

"I'd bet." Ranma chuckled slightly. "Yuuko knocked that ball rather nicely."

"Indeed." Yuuko took out a thermos. "Tea?"

With that they began the picnic. There wasn't any serious conversation, and since the twins weren't there, Ranma acted somewhat civilized. All in all, the picnic was a rather nice way to spend the day. Not even Xian Pu's arrival spoiled the scene.

The girl had been acting rather subdued since Yuuko has spoke with her, and seemed almost wary. That didn't mean she didn't visit every now and again, but she made sure to mind her manners. In fact, for this picnic she had managed to bring a few Chinese deserts that were gratefully accepted by everyone.

Her Japanese was still pretty broken, but she was able to keep up her end of the conversation. Ranma found it amusing that she kept away from him for almost the entire time. Only an occasional half-hearted attempt to hug him, which died as soon as Ranma edged away.

"It would appear that your grandmother wasn't able to deflect his attention." Yuuko's statement ground the entire conversation to a halt.

Xian Pu looked at Yuuko curiously before she turned to spot an incoming figure. Uttering a soft Chinese curse she began to stalk away.

"Huh?" Ranma watched Xian Pu berate another boy. He had long brown hair and glasses, but the thing that stood out most about him was the white robe.

"An irritant." Yuuko's voice was dismissive. "One that Kuh Lon has not the heart to properly remove." Yuuko's smile seemed almost approving. "He is someone from Xian Pu's past, but has trouble seeing things in more than one way."

Ranma blinked as Shampoo pulled out a bonbori out of nowhere and smashed the boy upside the head, knocking him out. The girl came back to the group, and bowed profusely. "Is sorry about that one, he is pest from childhood that shouldn't have followed this one. Xian Pu shall be dealing with him right now. Many apologies."

"'Sokay." Ranma waved his hand dismissively. "Thanks for the desserts!"

Watanuki watched the girl drag her 'pest' off. "Am I the only one that was freaked out about the way she just decked him?"

"Yes." Domeki helped himself to another batch of food.

As Watakuni began to fight with Domeki once again Yuuko just smiled and edged closer to Ranma. "There is a task that I would like you and Watanuki to do tomorrow."

Ranma smirked at that. "Sounds like it will be fun."

Yuuko just nodded at Ranma, just sitting next to him and enjoying the nice day. That was the extent of the business she was doing this morning. Even dimensional witches had days off.

* * *

"Ya know, I never thought I would be doing an exorcism." Ranma commented as he looked up at the foreboding house. "Though how just the two of us are going to do it is beyond me."

"Yuuko said that there is a lot of anger and sadness in the house." Watanuki commented from Ranma's side. "I can see some of it, but this isn't nearly as much as it was at that school. At least I don't have to wear ears this time."

"So that was why she got those headphones?" Ranma snickered at Watanuki. "You must have looked utterly ridiculous."

"Don't remind me." Watanuki sighed as he entered the estate. "I really don't understand why this place is considered haunted."

It was a big house, two stories high, and opulent in a way that you rarely saw nowadays. Aside from the occasional dark clouds though, there was nothing to indicate that there was a ghost dwelling inside. Watanuki still had a bad feeling about entering the place though.

"Eh, doesn't matter," Ranma stated opening the door. "Yuuko says it needs to be done, it needs to be done."

"You really trust her don't you?" Watanuki followed Ranma inside.

"Of course." The older boy smirked slightly as he scanned the room. Stairwell over there, entrance to what was probably a kitchen over to the left, and to the right was probably the living room. "Where should we start?"

"Would help if Yuuko gave us an idea." Watanuki sighed, letting his arms hang in dejection. "And why are you asking me!?"

Ranma blinked a few times looking at the younger boy in contemplation. He decided to give a lesser answer instead of the real reason he belived they had been sent. "'Cause you are the one with the sight? I can't do spirits, magic I can sorta see, but spirits I get nothin'"

"Well, maybe we should start at the top and work our way to the bottom?" Watanuki looked at the stairs. "It's usually easy to spot where spirits are gathering."

"Eh, its probably hiding." Ranma smirked at the younger boy. "It's not every day you meet someone of my caliber. If the ghost knew what it was messing with it would go to the afterlife to save itself some trouble."

"I am sure." Watanuki began climbing the stairs, pausing at the top to look at Ranma. "It's probably trembling in fear right now."

Ranma raised an eyebrow as the younger boy's eyes widened and he began to fall back down the stairs. Sighing almost negligently he moved, and caught Watanuki before he even impacted the ground. This was quite a feat considering that he had been near the bottom.

"I was pushed!" Watanuki exclaimed wide eyed, looking around. "And I barely felt the ghost!"

"Eh, least we know its haunted now." Ranma shrugged, setting Watanuki upright. He was apparently unfazed by the incident. "Did you get an idea of where it was?"

"No.." Watanuki shook his head.

"So back to searching." Ranma smiled slightly as he began to make his way down a hallway. "Don't worry clumsy, I will keep close to you."

"I told you I was pushed!" Watanuki yelled out.

"Yeah yeah." Ranma stuck out his tongue as he looked inside a room. "Huh, how long has it been like this? A lot of these things look old.."

"It looks western style I think." Watanuki looked inside a room. "Look, at that bed!"

"Yeah." Ranma shook his head and opened the door to another room. "Master bedroom here?"

"I think so." Watanuki looked inside. "I don't feel much from here either."

"Definitely western style." Ranma nodded to himself as he looked at the. "I've seen things like this at an American base. Never this expensive though."

"Yeah, whoever had this house built must have been rich." Watanuki opened the next door. "A girl's room?" He took a step inside.

Ranma followed, looking around. "Daughter maybe? That's probably her picture right there."

Watanuki looked where Ranma indicated. "I think I feel a bit of something coming from there.. Why a picture though?"

"Wasn't it light outside?" The older boy blinked as the room darkened. Behind him the door creaked shut with an ominous click. Ranma turned around to look at the door with a confused expression. There wasn't a breeze to do that, so why?

"Ranma.." Watanuki's voice made Ranma turn around. "The picture."

Where before the picture had a small, rather pretty Japanese girl, it now had that same girl rotted. A skeleton's grin smiled back at the two boys, and Watanuki staggered to his knees, covering his mouth. The room continued to darken, and something like a scream began to sound.

Watanuki staggered to his feet, making his way to the attached bathroom. He just barely made it there before he began to puke into the toilet.

Ranma just scanned the room, wondering what the ghost was planning. The bathroom door shutting answered his question. A lock sounded impossibly loud, and Ranma knew without trying that the door to the bathroom was locked tight.

"Ranma?" Watanuki staggered to his feet, looking a the closed door. He tried to door knob with no luck. Looking around Watanuki covered his mouth as the horrible rotting stench that had made him throw up rose up again. One of his glances happened to see the mirror. In the reflection was a bloody child, smiling at him chillingly as her slit throat slowly wept blood. Turning around with a snap, Watanuki backed into the sink with a panicked expression.

The space behind him was empty though..

Watanuki was about to sigh with relief until he saw the mirror again. This time in red dripping blood was only one word, repeated over and over again. 'Die'

The faucet turned on. Watanuki, now thoroughly panicked twisted the knobs to no affect. The rotting stench became overwhelming as the bath tub turned on as well. A puddle began to form quickly around Watanuki's feet, and he sloshed around, staggering to knees and starting to black out from the overwhelming smell.

That lasted until with a shattering noise the door broke to pieces, and Ranma stepped in. He looked at Watanuki with a serious expression before shaking his head with a sigh. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Whaa?" Watanuki got to his feet, looking around the suddenly normal bathroom.

"It's like some cheap horror flick." Ranma stated as he lifted Watanuki up. "It looks like she was trying to scare you to death."

"Wait she?" Watanuki looked around the bathroom again as the stench suddenly disappeared. "I thought you couldn't see spirits."

"I can't, but who's room is this?"

"Oh." The younger boy sighed, realizing what the older boy was saying. "So how do we send her on?"

"If this were a cheap horror flic, I would say that we just do some mumbo jumbo and tada!!" Ranma snickered slightly at the thought. "But since it isn't lets keep looking around."

"What!? I almost died, and you want to keep looking around?!" Watanuki waved his arms in outrage.

"Not as if you did." Ranma pointed out in reply.

"Oh sure, that makes it all better," Watanuki growled back. "If I die, I am going to make sure that you are the one I haunt!"

"Good then! I could use the practice!" Slapping the other boy on the back Ranma chuckled.

"I despise you." Watanuki hung his head in dejection as he followed the other boy out of the bathroom. The bedroom was still dark, but the picture of the girl was back to normal. She looked sad though.

Exiting the room showed that the rest of the house was black too. "I think that she's giving us a clue." Ranma's voice broke the hush. "Kitchen light is on."

"Oh sure, go where the ghost that tried to kill me says too." Watanuki muttered out, as the made their way down the hall and to the first floor. "Better yet, lets go to the place where there are bound to be a bunch of pointy objects!"

"Quit your whining." Ranma stuck out his tongue. "Not as if the ghost can hurt me with ordinary kitchen knives."

"Some of us aren't superhuman." Watanuki sighed as they entered the kitchen. "It looks normal.."

Well lit and spacious, the kitchen looked as normal as any kitchen should have been. Ranma just smirked slightly. "Wait for it..."

The lights went out, and a bone chilling woman's scream sounded off. Watanuki ducked, covering his head and shivering as the rotting stench came back full strength. A series of thumps sounded around him, and Ranma's quick bark of laughter sounded off as a red light began to illuminate the now suddenly sinister kitchen.

"You were right about the pointy objects." Ranma chuckled. "Looks like this attempt is a bit more mature. There is even fake blood on the walls, cool."

Watanuki looked at the now blood spattered kitchen with wide eyes. "That's not cool!" His voice came out a bit high pitched.

"Heh." Ranma smirked at the younger boy. "Don't worry, all the pointy stuff has been already used." He pointed to the various kitchen utensils embedded in the walls up to their hilt. "The ghost didn't even throw em that hard."

Watanuki grumbled. "Then why are the lights all red still?"

"Dunno, can you track where the ghost was coming from?"

"I think that there is a basement.. At least that is where I smell it from." Watanuki admitted.

"Ok then. This way." Ranma walked out of the kitchen to where the stairwell was.

"But it doesn't look like there is a way down." Watanuki looked at the various rooms they had already explored.

"Not surprised." Ranma looked around with a frown "Probably sealed off."

"How do you know that?"

"Just guessin really, but we haven't been the first people to try this." Ranma smirked at the now visibly worried Watanuki. "This is an expensive house."

"Then how the heck are we supposed to exorcise it!" Watanuki waved his hands.

"Basement right?" Ranma began to look around the still dark house. "The hard way it is then."

"Hard way?" Watanuki's eyes bugged out as Ranma's hand smashed down into the floor.

The floor shattered under the massive blow, sending wood chips flying everywhere. Frowning, Ranma ripped out a few planks. Beneath the broken floor was concrete. The house seemed to groan in protest, and a vile wind swirled around the two ghost hunters.

Watanuki just took a step back and watched as Ranma picked another spot, bringing his hand down again. A woman's scream sounded off in terror, and a child began to cry.

Ignoring the theatrics, and the fact that the very light itself was flickering red, Ranma brought his hand down a third time. The floor shattered, and the flickering lights abruptly dimmed out.

"LEAVE." A mans voice demanded, as a whirlwind began pushing the two away. "LEAVE NOW!"

Ranma snorted quietly to himself, and with a massive heave ripped out the floorboards, exposing a small basement. He took a step back ignoring the rapidly dying winds.

Watanuki covered his mouth as an indescribable scent wafted up from the hole. "Ughh."

Ranma blinked at the noise, looking to Watanuki curiously. "Right place I am guessing."

"Yeah." Watanuki grunted out.

Ranma shrugged, moving to Watanuki and looking the boy in the eye. "Hang on a second."

Watanuki's eyes widened as he found himself scooped up and both of the ghost hunters jumped down the hole. The basement wasn't large, but it was large enough to have both a desk and a bed. Ranma set down Watanuki, who promptly lost his footing.

At the desk was the corpse of a man. And in the bed was what looked like a dead woman, and a dead child cradled in her arms. the man's eyes seemed to glow for a moment and the corpse began to get up.

"I can guess what happened now." Ranma sighed out, looking at the animating man.

Watanuki covered his mouth even as his eyes widened. "He killed them, didn't he?"

"Three ghosts." Ranma muttered, even as the corpse staggered towards him. "One child, one adult, and one to keep them all here."

"Why?" Watanuki backed up. "And why aren't you dealing with the zombie!!"

"No point." Ranma shook his head. "Let's just get the police here so that we can get a proper burial."

The zombie staggered again, clawing its hands at both boys, nearly within reach. Watanuki panicked and began to crab walk away.

Ranma looked down at the younger boy. "Ignore him. The other two were stronger, this one can only claw at the past trying to keep it the same and never quite succeeding."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked up at Ranma, and then looked at the Zombie.

The thing lurched forward, and grabbed at Ranma, who just looked at it contemptuously before pushing at it lightly. It fell backwards pathetically. Groaning slightly it tried to approach Watanuki, crawling at the ground.

Watanuki looked at the zombie, just now getting what he felt. This one was weaker, and almost terribly sad too. With a sigh he got to his feet and ignored the animated corpse. It clawed at his ankles, but soon that died as well.

"How did you get so wise?" Watanuki looked at Ranma as they found the sealed way out.

"Eh, its not wisdom really." Ranma shrugged. "It's just learning to look at things the right way."

The three bodies were later confirmed to be the result of a murder suicide. The father was apparently a very wealthy man who had grown steadily more paranoid over time. Eventually he disappeared with his whole family. The only clues had been a bloody bathtub in the daughters room and a blood spattered kitchen. A search of the house had resulted in nothing, so the case had been regulated as an unsolved mystery.

The house rapidly grew a reputation to being haunted, and was repossessed by the local banks after a series of suicides happened in succession. With the exorcism done by Ranma and Watanuki, the house was remodeled and found an owner. There was only one last ghost report, that of laughter coming from the bedroom along with the sound of a woman's voice calling a child to dinner.


	19. Chapter 19: Changing

standard disclaimer here

* * *

"Ya know, there is stupid and there is stupid." Ranma commented, looking at Watanuki's eye. "I mean really trading your eye to remove a curse on your friend?"

"What do you know about it." Watanuki growled slightly, pushing Ranma away.

"Eh, it was your choice really, but there were probably easier ways." Ranma's mouth twitched. "'Sides you look silly with like that."

"Oh sure, yuck it up."

"Eh, it just means I am gonna have to tutor you in depth perception." Ranma shrugged nonchalantly. "It should be an interesting experience."

"Waaa?" Watanuki backed up. "I have seen your training sessions, and I want no part of it!"

"Aww come on, I will tone it down for you, maybe an obstacle course of some sort." Ranma placed his hand on his chin in exaggerated thought.

"Oh no!" Watanuki backed even father back. "Knowing you you will have attack dogs chasing me to help 'motivate' me."

"How'd you guess?" Ranma smirked at the other boy, chuckling as he paled. "Just kiddin. I wouldn't do that to a normal person..." Ranma trailed off, looking around. "Watanuki, I want you to run."

"What?" The younger boy blinked at Ranma, suddenly terrified. He had never seen something make Ranma look this serious.

"Run as fast and as hard as you possibly can towards Yuuko's house. Do not stop, do not look back, just run." Ranma turned around, looking up.

The streets were strangely deserted, and only now Watanuki was notticing how earily quiet it was. Backing up, the boy looked from Ranma to where he was looking, seeing nothing at first.

"NOW!" Ranma's demand caused Watakuni to jump and begin to sprint. Ranma continued to look at that one point in the sky as a low haunting voice began to sing.

"Ring a Ring of Roses."

The words were in English, and Ranma grimaced slightly as he glanced to his left and right. The shadows around him were moving strangely, almost as if they were dancing to the song.

"Pocket full of Posies."

Ranma was full out gritting his teeth in anticipation. There was something there, and he was sure that shadows were moving on his own. He had to make a conscious effort to relax himself, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

"Ashoo, Ashoo."

Ranma's eyes widened as a shadow to his left seemed to lunge. Inky and far to real for his comfort it clawed towards him impossibly fast. Jumping out of range, Ranma felt his eyes widen involuntarily as the shadow melted away, leaving four grooves on the pavement in the shape of claws.

"We all fall dowwn."

The pig tailed martial artist leaned forward to avoid the strike he knew was coming, rolling for a moment and twisting around. Getting to his feet revealed what had been after him this entire time. Somehow, Ranma was not surprised, at all.

She was beautiful, red hair cascading down her face, elegant and stately black dress, with perfectly white teeth. She was also Ranma's female form. Well not quite his female form, he had been pretty sure that he had never had delicately pointed ears.

Aside from his time in the mirror of course.

She was smilling warmly. "You may call me Jusenkyo." She curtsied. "Though that will not be my name for long."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. He would have responded if he hadn't been forced to dodge the grasping shadows erupting from the ground. Back flipping to avoid the first attack that left a long slash against the wall, Ranma was forced to take to the air as what looked like an entire building's shadow tried to surround him. He didn't think much of his chances should whatever the shadows were get a hold of him.

Mid jump he twisted, coming eye to eye with the startlingly blue eyes of his female form. She was almost too close, even as she smiled invitingly at him. Growling, Ranma kicked her hard, narrowly missing being eviscerated by her fingernails. Even as he landed and bounded to an open patch of ground he clutched his stomach, which bled from her strike.

"Delicious." Jusenkyo delicately licked off her blood covered fingernails. "I wonder how good the rest of you will taste?"

"You are nuts." Ranma grimaced as the shadows around the female began to rise and contort. "And I know you aren't some copy of me, so what the hell are you?"

"Sorry lover," Jusenkyo cooed as she dissapeared from sight. "No explanations from me." Her voice came from behind him.

Ranma snarled, having seen her do this once already. Leaning forward to avoid her claws again, he twisted, kicking out at the red head.

In reply, a giggle resounded, and Ranma felt his knee kicked back. Eyes widening as Ranma felt himself fall, he rolled with it. Only his consummate skill avoided the shadow claws suddenly nearby him, and Ranma grimaced as he found himself facing Jusenkyo again. The red head was in a different position once again, looking as if she had never moved.

"Teleportation?" Ranma growled as he was forced to dodge yet again. "You move like me as well."

"I will admit that I have a piece of you already dearest." Jusenkyo began to laugh, it was a high pitched, mad sound. "I just want a few more pieces. Do be a dear and lend me them? Just for a little while?" She cooed out the last part seductively, placing finger on her lips and lowering her eyelashes.

Ranma just rolled backwards as a massive shadow rose up. The ground in front of him ripped and cracked from the strike, and the field in between the two combatants began to slowly shift. Shapes began to rise up, some with wings, some with little teeth. A nightmarish field of shadow.

"Now is as good a time as any." Ranma muttered to himself as the horde began to charge. "Butterfly Kiss revised. Butterfly Effect."

With that, Ranma tapped the air in front of him with a deceptively frail tap. A ripple seemed to form in front of Ranma. Like a wave it began to travel, sweeping away the shadow creatures like so much debris. In but a second, the shadow creatures were gone, leaving a surprised looking Jusenkyo.

She didn't stay surprised for long, smiling delightedly and capping her hands like a little girl. "Ohhh! That makes me want you even more!"

"Figures." Ranma blurred out of sight.

Giggling insanely, the girl just leaned backwards in a parody of one of Ranma's favorite dodges. Ranma's fist went sailing over her head even as she continued to lean, flipping over and narrowly missing a kick. Ranma's next strike though, come to fast to dodge.

For Jusenkyo though, dodging was secondary, and all she had to do was simply disappear. Her planned counter was aborted when she found Ranma's strike heading right for where she reappeared. Blinking out of sight again, she appeared several feet away this time.

"You didn't get that much of me did you?" Ranma asked conversationally. "It's getting easier to predict you."

Jusenkyo shrugged, looking at her nails. "I have pieces of all the people who came into my mirror. The biggest piece though is from the one who crafted the mirror." She grinned showing off all her teeth. "She was quite mad near the end of her life."

"Really," Ranma deadpanned, stomping on the ground. The pavement shattered into pieces. "And you aren't?"

"Oh no, I am quite mad." Jusenkyo casually dodge the pieces of cement that Ranma threw at her. "But then again, I suppose that you are far more insane that I."

Ranma rolled his eyes, even as Jusenkyo teleported to a nearby rooftop. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jusenkyo giggled holding up one hand. "Normally this particular spell is a toy, nothing more. All it does is change you into what your self image is. But combined with what I know is leashed inside of your mind... Well.."

Ranma's eyes widened even as his head began to throb. Half growling, half screaming he staggered to his knees as horrific pain began to resound inside his head.

"It's painful isn't it lover." Jusenkyo's voice sounded off beside Ranma. "Don't worry, it will be all over soon. A little shift, and a collar, and poor little Yuuko will have her knight turned against her. Though to be quite honest, when I am through with you, knight will be the last thing people will think of you."

Ranam growled, swiping at the giggling Jusenkyo. The girl just backed away and watched Ranma writhe in pain. His tone became more bestial even as he grew fur and his teeth lengthened. Finally with a half roar, half scream a black panther shivered on the ground. The cat growled, staggering to his feet and turning toward Jusenkyo.

"And now, you can't do that amusing little trick." Jusenkyo smiled as shadows began to grasp the cat. "Isn't it grand Ranma? Or should I say pet?" The red head began to cackle even as the cat struggled mightily with the enveloping shadows.

Jusenkyo's cackles abruptly cut short when an arrow impacted her shoulder. Gasping she turned to where the thing had come from, instinctively trying to teleport. She was shocked when that instinct failed her, and she stayed right where she was. It was only Ranma's stolen instinct that allowed her to duck the sword that nearly decapitated her.

A second later the hoof beats arrived, and so suddenly it was as if he had appeared out of air was a massive armored figure on a magnificent horse.

The figure was someone Jusenkyo knew quite well.

"The huntsman." She spat out, looking around. "Why are you interfering?"

White wraiths began to attach the blackness, and Ranma's bonds were slowly loosening. The cat looked from the horse to the girl, before growling low and beginning to slink forward.

"That I assist a fellow knight is a fortunate coincidence," The armored figure's voice boomed out. "It is bad form when one of my lords artifacts is stolen. It is even worse form that that artifact is twisted and used against his interests."

"I have done nothing against your lord." Jusenkyo growled out, backing away.

"You exist, therefore you go against their will." The huntsman replied. "Thus punishment should be administered. I am their hand, and in their name you are found guilty."

Jusenkyo screamed, even as Ranma's claws dug into her back, dragging her to the ground. In desperation she kicked him off, ripping out pieces of her own body in reckless desperation. Staggering to her feet a bloody mess, she backed away from the circling cat. "Fei!" She cried out as the cat pounced.

With a ripple Jusenkyo disappeared into the ground, just narrowly avoiding Ranma's lunge. The cat prowled around the area sniffing, but seemed unable to find the girl. Snarling in discontentment the cat looked to the huntsman and licked its chops.

"Well met Ranma." The knight nudged his horse, and nonchalantly began to trot away.

The cat was slightly annoyed at being ignored, but decided to follow the knight anyway. Maybe later it could eat the horse.

Within minutes both the knight and the cat were at Yuuko's house. At the entrance stood Yuuko, looking solemn. The knight nodded to her, even as the cat trotted up to Yuuko, nudging her hand.

"Forgive the state I brought back your knight in Enchantress." The knight finally boomed out. "Jusenkyo's decent into insanity had one last repercussion."

"Hello Ranma." Yuuko scratched the panther's ear. "Thank you for your retrieval Huntsman."

"Your rules Mi'lady. The contract you bound us under has been both a blessing a bane." A deep bellowing laughter rang out from the helmet. "An absolutely marvelous gift."

Yuuko bowed her head, and the huntsman began to trot off. Sighing, she looked at Ranma for a moment. "Your capability to get into trouble amazes me Ranma." She rubbed the cat's head, listening to it purr. "At least you are cute in this form too." With that she and the cat began to enter the house.

"Yuuko!" Watanuki ran up to the woman. "Has Ranma come back?"

"He has." Yuuko sighed, pointing to the cat next to her. "But he has paid a price."

Watanuki's eyes widened as the cat gave a playfull yowl and tackled the boy to the ground. "Niiice kitty." The boy stuttered out.

"Ranma." Yuuko's voice made the cat almost pout and go to her side. "Thank you." She patted the cats head.

"That's Ranma?" Watanuki watched the cat with wide eyes.

"Another curse, this one taken in my name." Yuuko looked sad. Dropping to her knees she looked into Ranma's still blue eyes. "And one I cannot remove directly. " She siged, resigned at what she saw. "All I can do is let him dream. In time he will return. But only in time."

Watanuki looked at the cat, tentatively reaching out and petting it. "Then we will have to wait."

"Yes we will." Yuuko hugged the cat. "Return soon, please." She whispered the last part. That was the last anyone said on the subject.


	20. Chapter 20: Living

Standard disclaimer here.

* * *

"I've had some strange dreams before, but this is getting ridiculous," Ranma finally stated, looking up, and up, and up.

It was hard to describe the building he was in, if you wanted to call it that. Above him, was a dojo floor, below him was a set of stairs going up the side of the wall. There was a fire somewhere off in the distance, and Ranma couldn't swear if he just looked he could see forever, quite literally. That didn't count the barred door to the side of him.

Now if he could just figure out why he was here he might have an idea of what to do about getting home. Ranma could have sworn some of this stuff was familiar, but some of the other things were quite strange. He wasn't even going to comment on that one scene of some white haired chick in a black bondage suit screaming 'Call me queen!' Really there were some things that he just didn't want to know.

"Huh, a dreamworld." A growling voice made Ranma spin in place. "Powerful one too, I assume it's yours?"

"Huh?" Ranma squinted at the figure slowly walking into his vision. It was harder to make it out than it should have been, even though the figure should have been visible.

The world resolved itself into a strange field of glowing flowers. Bright 'fireflies' began to drift away in the wind, and the sky streatched on impossibly far. The figure in front of Ranma began to resolve.. It was another copy of him, though copy was probably a bad term. Another version of him was more accurate.

His hair was unbound, with a strange marking over the left side of his face. One piece of hair was done up in a braid, and he had a pair of earrings. The copy Ranma smiled even as he crossed his hands over the strange earthtone outfit.

"I guess not." The copy chuckled. "You can call me Summoned, if it helps."

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma growled out in reply.

"Ohh, feisty." Summoned laughed, spinning around with his hands wide. "This is my world. Or more accurately a dream I'm having based off your dream connecting to mine." Summoned chuckled as he turned to Ranma. "As for why you are here? Why the hell would I know?"

Ranma sighed, hanging his head. "You know about this stuff?"

"Sorta." Summoned shrugged. "I know about dreams, thats about it."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ranma asked, waving his hands around. "This is gonna get really boring, really fast."

"You are asking a version of yourself what to do when you have no clue why you are here?" Summoned chuckled at Ranma. "What do you normally do when you are bored?"

Ranma smirked in reply. "Well then, wanna spar?"

"I thought you would never ask." Summoned chuckled before growling out as he focused. "Don't worry about holding back, 'cause in a dream like this all a killing blow would do is make you wake up!"

Ranma blinked, smirking and getting into a stance. "Well then."

"IFRIT!" Summoned burst into flames, his form shifting and darkening horns grew out of his forehead. He smiled with now sharp teeth. "Lets see what you can do, eh?" He cracked his neck and flexed his fingers, revealing sharp claws.

* * *

"Do you think Ranma is having a good dream Yuuko?" Watanuki looked at the sleeping cat.

"Dreams of battle and glory most likely." Yuuko scratched an ear, watching the cat move his legs in the throes of whatever dream he was having. "Or maybe of mice and men."

Watanuki chuckled slightly. "Perhaps a bit of both?"

"Most likely."

* * *

"Ya know, I really have to thank whoever sent me here." Ranma commented to himself even as he dodged the next set of blades. "I mean really, all the fighting I could ever want, a thousand different versions of myself to play with." Bending backwards to avoid what looked like a tomahawk he grinned. "And fights to the death."

That first version of himself had some really interesting tricks. Something about calling upon various magical being had allowed him to put out some serious firepower. Each form had limitations though, and Ranma's Butterfly Effect had managed to keep it even. That was until Summoned had stepped it up a notch. The one called 'Bahumat' had been rather scary, but the one after that had utterly destroyed Ranma.

After that, Ranma had sort of bounced across the dreamworld. Some versions of himself were rather snippy, and others were quite pleased to know that there was another version of themselves. It was amusing to see how much he loved fighting no matter what version he was in. Though a few definitions of 'fighting' were rather skewed.

"I really wish I could forget the 'sexcraft' version." Ranma shuddered again in remembrance.

Here was a cityscape, twisted slightly, but still recognizable as a city. The physics were wrong though, since Ranma was standing on a wall instead of the floor. Here the version of himself was slightly unhinged. Well probably really unhinged, but it was hard to say considering that most versions of himself had all been a little spacy. Probably had something to do with the fact that it really was a dream for them.

"Come on, I would think that a version of myself would have more tricks up his sleeve." This version didn't have a preference for names. Ranma called him 'Blades' cause he kept flinging the things at him. "I mean seriously, this is just me copying some no talent schmuck's skill. You don't want to see me do his full talent."

"Kinda hard with the way that you are throwing those things at me." Ranma stuck his tongue out. "Come on, I know you can do more than that, you are me for crying out loud."

"Heh." Blades laughed. "You want to see me cut loose then? Don't blame me if you die in the process then." He smirked even as he began to chant softly. "I was forged in inferno. Born in blood and shaped by man."

Ranma blinked, eyes widening as he sensed something shift. "Oooh crap."

"When others stopped I moved forward. I would die and still move onward. For this I pray. For this I am." Blades laughed out loud. "Your life, my will."

"Gurk." Ranma gulped, even as Blades finished.

"Finished Dreams."

* * *

"Look lady, this kid is dying!" The paramedic growled at the woman. "He fell through a two story building. If you want him to live, you have to let us get to the damned hospital!" His growl turned into a gulp as a panther growled back at him.

"Listen to the nice lady with the pet panther, with VERY SHARP TEETH." The other paramedic replied, looking very pale.

"Do not worry." Yuuko smiled at the two, even as she patted the panther at her side. "I understand your concern, but he will die if he goes to the hospital." She looked at the bleeding boy on the gurney with a sad expression. "Watanuki is too important in many ways to die so soon. Besides, Ranma would be sad."

"All right then, whatever lady. His death is your fault then." The paramedic growled out as they drove off.

"It is, isn't it." Yuuko looked at Ranma. "I can deal with it, no matter how much it will wound me."

* * *

"Ok, this is getting kinda old." The pig tailed martial artist sighed as he looked around. "It was really fun at first, but even I can only take so much."

He looked around the strange landscape again. Ranma had managed to figure out that every section meant a different version of himself, but he still couldn't remember why he was here. The last thing he remembered was fighting an insane Fae wearing the face of his female form. Well that and something about a spell used as a toy..

Ranma frowned, looking around again. Dying was supposed to wake you up, but he hadn't been able to even when he got his ass kicked. There was something he was missing. It was like he was being locked out of his own mind. Sighing Ranma smacked his head, he had a good idea of what was happening. He had ignored the barred door he kept seeing, mostly because it disturbed him, but he had a good idea which one was his now.

"It would figure that my dreamscape is a creepy doorway." Ranma sighed, looking at the door. "Well, I can guess why its barred."

Lifting up the bar, Ranma opened the door and made his way inside the room. It was black, which was either a good thing or a bad thing depending on what you thought. None of the other dreamscapes had been as black as this one but he wasn't sure that he wanted it to change.

"Meow." A pair of eyes looked at Ranma from the blackness.

Ranma sighed, looking at the sea of eyes that began to appear. "Ya know, Jusenkyo is a total bitch." Turning backwards, he forced himself not to run towards the still open door. "If I want this to end, I have to figure out something."

One by one cats began to crowd into Ranma's vision, and he again had to apply his will to keep from running. It was a close thing, but he managed to get through it by trying to puzzle what was going on. He got nothing even as the cats began to approach, everyone of them looking at him with hungry looks.

Snarling to himself, Ranma began to run through the cats, ignoring the impossibly sharp claws. Phobias weren't logical, they weren't easy to ignore, and they weren't easy to fix. Ranma knew all this, hell, Genma had in the attempted to cure his son. The most they had learned was how to chain the phobia, and that was through a long process of sweat tears, and injuries, mostly on Genma.

For Ranma, running through the darkness with cats biting and clawing at him was his own personal hell. It was worse than the original training because it felt far more real to him. He staggered to his knees, a cat still gnawing on him, he wasn't screaming, but that was because he was too tired. Another set of eyes winked open, and Ranma just closed his eyes. There was nothing here but the cats.

He grit his teeth, forcing himself to his feet once more. He would not allow something like this to stop him. He refused to allow it. One step foward, ignore the fear. He would NOT allow that bitch to get the last laugh.

Step by step Ranma lurched. Even as he bled to the ground from the cuts and slashes. The cats continued to meow and claw, but Ranma didn't see them anymore. He would not allow himself to see them. Ahead of himself he saw a vison, it looked like a mirage at first, until it roared, and the cats ran.

Ranma dropped to his knees again, looking at the panther. He knew what had happened now, with the neko-ken. His child's mind had been unable to comprehend anything but the fear of the cats. So he had made up a bigger cat to chase them away. This was what he had made, and thus had created the neko-ken.

An insane technique used by an insane mind.

Ranma reached out, gently touching the curious panther. He was home, but he couldn't get in the door. He could see the spell, it was wrapped around the panther like a net. So long as the cat existed, he would be stuck in this black mind scape, with the cats, and his fear.

Ranma got to his feet, and looked at the dark landscape. This was his head. Every version of himself had been able to craft something differnt out of what he had been using. He now knew what that was. Yuuko.

Ranma chuckled as he looked. It was his mind wasn't it? The landscape slowly began to whiten. His wounds began to heal, and the panther began to fade into the background. Ranma held the thought of home close even as he began to walk back into the shadows. So long as he held that thought, there wasn't anything to fear.

* * *

Yuuko sighed from inside her room, watching the cat sleep at the foot of her bed. Watanuki would be fine. He would be in a coma for awhile, but that was to be expected. The magic to keep him alive had been tiring though, and even with the prices his friends had paid Yuuko had needed a bit of extra power. She couldn't even monitor Ranma right now.

It wasn't as if the silly cat needed it, but it comforted Yuuko to know that Ranma was safe. The spell she had wrought on him was more a way to ease the affects of the spell Jusenkyo cast than anything else, but it still had reverberated unusually. Ranma was an interesting person in all versions of himself, of that Yuuko was certain.

A light shimmering coming from the cat attracted her attention. The panther's form twisted and turned. Then with a soft shimmer resolved into a black haired boy. He took a deep breath, rolling over and continuing to sleep.

Yuuko smiled warmly, sitting on her bed and looking at her knight. She stayed that way, watching his features, until he awoke the next morning.


	21. Chapter 21: Waking

Standard dislaimer here.

For those review, realize that a lot of these chapters are unbetad. Any mistakes you catch are welcome. I will eventually go back and fix up the errors... Maybe.

* * *

"A library?" Ranma blinked as he looked around the dreamscape. "Interesting. A scholar version of myself."

"In a sense." Ranma spun around at the female voice, tilting his head at the female version of himself. "Tis more the fact that I have spent most of my recent life here that I dream of books." This version was dressed in what looked like a girls school uniform, dress and all. "A visitor? Another version of myself? You are not some nightmare that He has sent to torment me with once more?"

"Umm, no?" Ranma tilted his head at the odd way the girl version of himself was talking. "I sorta learned how to dreamwalk, and I have been visiting over versions of myself." She was oddly lucid as well, Ranma really didn't like what he was picking up.

"Ahh good. I had hoped that I had resisted the renewed bindings." The girl sighed, finding a seat. "So there is another version of myself? And he has retained his male form has he?"

"What happened?" Ranma asked, leaning against a bookcase and looking up. The rose design seemed very prominent on several pieces. It was honestly starting to remind him of the twisted mechanisms of the Fae.

"A fool, an enchanter of a sort playing with magics he really didn't understand. He needed a princess with power and soul, and in greed decided to bind me, and stick me in this form." The female Ranma looked at her male form. She looked oddly calm as she spoke. "He bound me so tightly that I cannot even dream of my true form. He would have violated me as well, but he was not as skilled as he might have wished."

"What the.." Ranma blinked, clenching his hand. "He is still alive?!"

"Unfortunately." The girl smiled then. "I broke a few things in his one attempt, but at the time he was far more skilled than I at the mystical arts. I achieved freedom, of a sort, but he rebound me." Sighing the female form of Ranma got to her feet, swishing her dress. "So I learned, and thus you see the books around you."

"Whats with the way you are speaking then?" Ranma tilted his head. "That's part of the bindings too, isn't it? That is messed up." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I wish I could go to where you were and just shatter this guy, but dammit.."

"I have not been idle." The female version smirked, the first gesture that was actually something that was Ranma. "I saved someone once, and she was bound to return the favor. A magic of sort, so subtle and unnoticeable that he could never find it. It is a fitting irony that he binds me and assumes me broken, only to find that I have sown his destruction."

Ranma shuddered, this version of himself was honestly very scary. Even more so because of the way he voice had never changed from the soft lilting accent that she had been speaking with the entire time.

Shaking his head, Ranma just smiled. "I think, that I am very glad that I am not you, but I do know that you will achieve your goal. Can you still fight at least?"

"When I can slip the bindings." The female version of himself sighed, looking wistful. "I am dreadfully out of practice."

Ranma looked at the girl, smirking. "Liar, I would die fighting, and then get up to demand a rematch. Don't tell me that some pussy little idiot magic user would be able to bind that."

"Well, its not anything goes." The girl smiled in return, gripping a sword from out of no where. "But it is enough to be satisfying, with the right opponent of course."

"Lets go then." Ranma beckoned, getting into a stance.

* * *

Yuuko tilted her head at Ranma smile. "Pleasant dreams my knight?"

"Honestly kinda creepy at first, but it was fun near the end." Ranma chuckled as he looked around the table. "Where are Maru and Moro?"

"They are sleeping." Yuuko sighed, looking outside. "With Watanuki injured, and assaults continuing on the house, they have to sleep just to keep up the barriers."

"Harsh." Ranma sighed looking outside the house as well. "I bet me in kitty form didn't help either."

"That twisted reflection of yourself was something that I wish had not happened." Yuuko admitted, picking up a cup of tea. "But I had known that it was inevitable as soon as I found what that child had stolen."

"I know I am not much use in this weird fight you are participating in, but do try to keep me in the loop." Ranma stuck his tongue out at Yuuko. "How the heck did she come about anyway?"

"The one who has sent the majority of this trouble goes by the name of Fei Wong Reed." Yuuko sipped at her tea as she spoke. "He was a compatriot, and could have been said to be my equal. While my specialty could be said to be Hitsuzen, his is something else. You can call it a form of cloning, though that is a gross simplification. What he did was take a portion of you from the Mirror of Jusenkyo and charged it with magic. He then created a body based on your female curse."

Sighing Yuuko set down her tea. "Such a creation is unstable. It is even more unstable when the creation knows that it has no real identity of it's own."

"Freaky." Ranma shrugged. "Eh well, I can kick her ass the next time we meet anyway."

"Indeed." Yuuko commented, looking at Ranma with a smile.

"Nihao!" Xian Pu's voice resounded in the house. "Xian Pu has brought some medicine for clumsy boy." The purple haired girl bounced in, smiling briefly at Ranma. "Should help keep Watanuki from having to re-learn walking." Xian Pu blinked, turning back to Ranma. "Ranma cured!"

"Gack!" Ranma found himself slammed to the floor by an overenthusiastic glomp.

"Xain Pu, that was hardly polite." Yuuko's voice admonished, though she didn't look that upset. She looked more amused than anything else.

"Sorry Yuuko." The purple haired girl held out a small package. "I go check on clumsy boy. Yuuko's skill at bandaging leaves much to be desired." With that the girl bounced off.

"What the heck?" Ranma blinked in surprise.

"Xian Pu has been quite helpful in assisting Watanuki's recovery." Yuuko sounded amused. "The girl has a surprisingly sharp mind, and a good eye for injuries."

"Most good martial artists are. But didn't she want to marry me?!" Ranma half demanded, half asked.

"She does, or more accurately she is going through the motions. Her grandmother and I have come to an understanding of a sort, so she doesn't have to pursue you with any real intensity." Yuuko giggled at Ranma's look. "I had to have someone assist in cooking, now didn't I?"

"Lazy..." Ranma chuckled out.

"Clumsy boy is fine!" Xian Pu smiled, coming to the table. "May this one borrow the Black Pork Bun for a time? Great Grandmother finds it amusing."

"Of course." Yuuko smiled at Xian Pu in return. "Mokona would enjoy that. Be sure to feed him lots."

"Is good entertainment!" Xian Pu giggled. "Customers think that it silly trick, and Black Pork Bun has fun." With that the girl bounced off again.

"How long was I out again?" Ranma asked Yuuko.

"Awhile." Yuuko sighed in reply. "A very long, and honestly quite boring while."

* * *

"Ya know, when Yuuko said it was boring, I didnt't think she meant something like you." Ranma commented, looking at the massive coiling snake like creature.

The thing didn't have enough intelligence to respond, but it did know enough to say that Ranma was in the way. So with a massive hiss it lunged forward, it's jaws opened impossibly wide, only to miss as Ranma jumped over the lunge and landed on the things back.

"Yuuko! These things have been attacking the house?" Ranma called to where Yuuko watched from the entrance. "The twins are stronger than I thought."

"Most of the things had been less substantial." Yuuko replied, watching the snake like creature attempt to grab hold of Ranma. "This is one is pure power though, and might have forced me to directly intervene."

"All power and nothing else more like it." Ranma commented, sidestepping another primitive lunge. Almost absently he kicked it as it wound past. "Built better than a tank too."

"I have a few items that would dispatch it when you are done playing." Yuuko smiled as Ranma stuck his tongue out at the beast. "That creature's scales are known to deflect things akin to nuclear power."

"Really?" Ranma blinked at the woman standing at the doorway. "Wow, I knew he was durable, but there is something called overkill."

"Perhaps." Yuuko giggled as the snake, sensing what it thought was an opportunity lunged towards Ranma. "It's strong yes, but it's real power is that there really isn't much that can penetrate it's hide."

"So it wears its opponents down." Ranma sighed, flipping over the next lunge and running down the thing's coiling tail. "Eh well, perfect chance to see if I can use my new technique."

"Really?" Yuuko leaned against the gate. "This should be very interesting."

"Yep." Ranma grinned.

Jusenkyo's curse had done many things to Ranma, but he was nothing if not resilient. Taking pain and hardship and forging it into a weapon was something that was a central tenant to Anything Goes. In this case Ranma had taken three things from the experience.

Dreamwalking, a gift from Yuuko to sooth the madness that he once had. The spell itself had long since ended, but Ranma was nothing if not adaptive, and had wedged the door open so that he could continue to see other versions of himself. At first, Ranma had been ecstatic about learning a thousand new techniques, but experience had taught him otherwise. It was still a dream, and even though fighting was in his blood, there was only so much one could get from dreamworld physics and techniques based on a different knowledge base.

That did however lead into the second thing that Ranma had taken from the experience.

He knew himself now, completely and utterly. He could feel every part of his body in exquisite detail, and push it beyond what he once had. It was like waking up from a dream to realize that this was the real world. Ranma had always been connected to his body, but this was far different, and far more powerful in its own subtle way.

Combining those two let Ranma realize what the Queen of Fae had given him, oh so long ago. It slept right now, un-molded and without direction, but it was there. A well of magic, just enough for something very special.

Ranma was now trying to create this something special. Using this massive creature as a test subject. It wasn't anything he consciously crafted. Ranma never really worked that way, he just did what felt RIGHT. So it was with almost absent minded detail that he began to trace a circle around the creature. Quietly and with a grin on his face the whole time.

Yuuko watched, absently curious at first, but then truly fascinated as she saw the ambient magic of the creature begin to wind around Ranma. The martial artist was almost dancing as he twisted and twirled in a full circle. Finally at the last step, right where he started, Ranma laughed.

"One last dance." His voice called out in jubilation.

The snake creature ignored the voice, lunging forward, convinced that this was the time that it would eliminate the pest. It took no note of the fact that it was going transparent. It only really noticed it when it's jaws went right through Ranma. Then it didn't really notice anything.

Closing his eyes, Ranma took a deep breath, letting it out with a loud woosh. For a moment it seemed behind his eyes that a snake had continued to lunge forward, but now there was nothing but Ranma.

Yuuko looked on stunned. "You banished the snake to your dreamscape, then destroyed it." Left unsaid was that magic like that was both rare and very powerful.

Ranma laughed, caught up in a strange rush. "Well, I didn't think it would go quite like that."

Yuuko made her way to Ranma, cupping the boy's cheek. "No, not destroyed, you devoured it. Took some of its power and cast away the rest."

"Heh." Ranma scratched his head. "I think that particular technique is going into the do not use pile."

"Indeed. Something that strong could be quite the burden." Yuuko looked into Ranma's eyes, looking for something. "Be careful with it, please."

"No problem Yuuko." Ranma grasped Yuuko's hand in his own. "Thank you though."

"Of course my knight." Yuuko made to pull back.

Ranma smirked, and did something that he would later blame on the magical high of the snake's life. He pulled Yuuko forward and kissed her. As first kisses went, it wasn't that skilled, but it still caused Ranma's senses to go absolutely haywire. For one brief instance he was drugged on Yuuko's very proximity, and was acutely aware of every inch of her femininity. It was an intoxicating instant that was both too fast, and too slow.

Pulling back a bit, Ranma blushed to a very deep red at the look in Yuuko's eyes. "I am gonna go check on Watanuki."

Yuuko just giggled as Ranma vanished from sight. The silly boy had made her wait for this long, she could wait a little while longer. As she entered the building she paused at the doorway, looking up tot he sky with a slightly melancholy expression. End game was coming soon, and she would be a fool to waste the time she had left.


	22. Chapter 22: Achieving

standard disclaimer here

* * *

Ranma watched the sleeping boy with a small smirk. Watanuki had only briefly woken up, but that brief moment of consciousness was enough to reassure the various parties that he was finally on the road to recovery. The next few days were going to be painfull for him though, Ranma was going to have to rehabilitate a lot of Watanuki's muscles. Xian Pu's treatments had kept the boy from needing extensive work, but he still would have trouble walking for the next few weeks.

It was going the be interesting, hence the smirk. Ranma could already imagine the complaining the boy would do.

With a yawn, and the popping of a few joints Ranma left Watanuki's side, making his way through the quiet house. With the twins sleeping to maintain the barrier, the only other occupants that made any noise were the little black pork bun Monoka and Yuuko.

Ranma was thankfull that the kiss hadn't messed anything up. In fact Yuuko had apparently been delighted, though it still made Ranma blush. The woman had somehow gotten even more touchy, and took every opportunity to remind Ranma of her presence. That coupled with Ranma's hypersensitivity regarding Yuuko made it near impossible to ignore what had happened. The worst part about it was that she didn't make it obvious.

Exiting the house, Ranma looked to the sky with a contemplative look. All this thinking was getting him nowhere. So when in doubt, Ranma went with his strengths. In this case, he went looking for a fight.

* * *

"What a haul! What a haul!" Happosai cackled to himself merrily as he toated his massive bag of underware. "Such a lovely amount of precious treasure!"

The diminutive old man would have continued his rampage for quite a long time had Ranma not chosen that moment to get in his way. Happosai blinked at the boy. No reckless challenge, no attempted sneak attack, just a pig tailed young man right in his path. Happosai dropped his pack, and looked over Ranma. There wasn't anything different per say, at last nothing that stood out at first glance, but even as Happosai looked at the young man he could pick out a thousand minute differences.

"Now this is interesting." Happosai cackled quietly. "So what have you gotten into boy? I see a touch of Fae about you, and they tend not to like Japan."

"Bit of this, bit of that." Ranma shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "I needed to clear my head, and took a walk. Strange coincidence ain't it?"

The old man cackled. "Yuuko has got you quite well trained I see. So tell me, did you manage to get anything 'special' from the ice queen?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ranma cracked his neck, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Drop the bag old geezer, I want ta see how I measure up to you really."

Taking out a pipe, Happosai dropped the bag, looking at the young man. "You know, normally I would relish putting a young pup in his place, but this seems a bit personal." He lit up the pipe and blew out a ring of smoke. "Tell you what. When I win we get to see how drunk I can get you. Nothing cures a full head like a good drink."

Ranma rolled his eyes, even as he darted forward. Happosai's eyes widened fractionally at the speed, this was far different than what Ranma had been capable of the last time they fought. Thrusting out his pipe in his favorite technique Happosai was unsurprised to see Ranma dodged. What did surprise him was the almost unearthly grace in which he did so. In fact he had to dodge backwards as Ranma easily moved into a move that looked more like break dancing than an Anything Goes maneuver.

Moving around the barrage of kicks, Happosai retaliated with a few simple pressure points, his speed and the extra reach of the pipe making it easy to hit the ones he needed. Imagine his surprise when instead of disabling half his body, Happosai was knocked into a building clear across the street.

Ranma smirked and put his hands in his pockets, being sure to make eye contact with the old grandmaster. "Havin' fun Gramps?"

"Why you little punk!" Happosai glared back.

He had something else to say, but the words were having trouble coming. Everything about his world was starting to center on Ranma's sky blue eyes. For a brief moment Happosai's body went lax, before he realized what was happening. Shaking his head the grandmaster broke eye contact, and jumped onto the building he had just impacted. He pulled out a bomb, the fuse hissing.

"Well my boy, looks like the kid gloves are off. That was a neat eye trick by the way." The old man threw the bomb almost casually at Ranma.

Ranma smirked even as he moved fractionally to the side. The bomb impacted next to him exploding, but just missing him. With a running jump, he met the diminutive old man on the roof with a fury of blows.

The next few attacks blurred out of normal sight. Happosai found himself hard pressed. With pressure points useless about half of his arsenal of attacks was gone. He still had his bombs, but the boy was judging their explosive capacity perfectly. Heck, the grandmaster himself wasn't able to judge them that well. To top it all off the boy's moves were going all over the place. At times he recognized a few of them, but at other times it was like fighting somone with a completely differnt style of training.

Finally Happosai decided he needed room to pull out some of his more rare, and not as useful techniques. An opening that barely qualified was enough for a quick usage for the butterfly kiss. It worked, but Happosai was unsurprised to note that Ranma was able to deflect the majority of the force and keep his feet. Still it opened up enough room for Happosai to try something.

Taking a deep breath from his pipe he blew out a massive cloud of smoke at Ranma. The stretched out like a living thing and surrounded the young man. Using the smoke screen, Happosai jumped away to a suitable distance, scattering a few bombs in Ranma's general direct for good measure.

"You know, I don't need to see you to know where you are." Ranma's voice resounded from inside the smoke. "Butterfly Effect."

The smoke quite literally was ripped away as the power fulling its unnatural behavior was turned on itself. Happosai gaped for a moment, before stealing himself. That had just discounted the rest of his tricks. The only thing he had left really was a few magical items that would probably fizzle and his own martial art skill.

The old man cackled loudly. He hadn't had a knock down drag em out fight in ages!

Ranma just raised an eybrow and moved forward to finish the fight.

What followed next was spoken of in hushed rumors around Nerima. For the rest of the day two combatants jumped around rooftops, fought in alleyways, and shattered fences. There were crators in half the streets, and more than one woman was traumatized when an old man grabbed onto her breasts for a quick recharge. In the end both combatants were breathing hard, but for all the power of the two, there was no clear winner.

"Now this is what I needed." Ranma grinned euphorically even as he blurred towards Happosai.

The old man cackled in return. "I knew you Saotomes liked to fight, but damn you take it to the next level my boy." A quick bounce to dodge, and a nearly ineffective butterfly kiss later reset their positions. "As much fun as this is, I am an old man."

"Like you are letting that slow you down." Ranma stuck out his tongue.

"True true, there are some things in life living for." Happosai took a bra out of his gi and rubbed his face against it. "But I think I am going to call this a night."

"Wha?" Ranma put his arms on his waist. "What makes you think I am going to let that happen?"

"Easy, you wouldn't attack someone who wasn't going to defend themselves now would you?" With that Happosai began to walk away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ranma clenched his hands, getting ready to attack the old man once again. The old man continued to walk away, paying no attention to the pig tailed martial artist. "You are just going to walk away!?"

"Impatience will get you killed faster than age my boy!" Happosai called back, never turning around. "Maybe we can tussle some other time!"

Ranma hung his head in dejection. He couldn't believe that the old grandmaster was pulling this. More importantly he couldn't believe that it was working. Ranma took a deep breath, then looked at the setting sun. Well, maybe it was time for it to end.

"Catch!"

Ranma blinked as he found two items thrown towards him. One was a very large bottle of sake, which he caught, while the other was a scroll. "What the?"

"There is only one way to real mastery. It isn't power, it isn't what you know. It's the fact that in the end, you love it, and you live it. You have to understand it better than you understand yourself." Happosai cackled. "Think on that while you share the bottle with the lovely Yuuko!"

"Lil' perv." Ranma shook his head as he rolled open the scroll. "Urk." He dropped the bottle in shock.

The scroll was something that Ranma had really never believed he was going to earn. It was a rather short scroll with surprisingly clean handwriting. What it contained within was also simple. All the scroll said was one thing: It certified Ranma as a master of Anything Goes, and at the very bottom in incredibly messy handwriting was Happosai's signature.

Absently reaching down, Ranma picked up the bottle. Carefully rolling up the scroll he began to make the long treck home. He took his time, and it was quite late when he finally got to the gate that was the entrance to Yuuko's house. Opening up the gate, he was unsurprised to find Yuuko there waiting.

"Welcome back." Her voice was warm.

Ranma chuckled weakly, sitting next to Yuuko and offering her the bottle. "I think I could use a drink tonight."

"Really?" Yuuko took the bottle looking at it. "Now this, this is very rare."

"Good way to celebrate then." Ranma showed Yuuko the scroll.

"Indeed." Yuuko smiled, looking Ranma in the eye. "It does sound like a very good way to celebrate."

Ranma chuckled, reaching forward to cup Yuuko's cheek. There were no more words as they shared another sweet kiss, only a quiet companionship as they shared the bottle and kept each other close through the night.


	23. Chapter 23: Realizing

Ranma dodged to the side as a massive explosion ripped across the wall. "You and your explosives!" He jumped to avoid the hail of bullets that came next.

"Come on!" A near identical voice called out. "You should be doing better than that!"

"Kinda hard when you are shooting at me!!" Ranma called out from behind the wall, eyes widening as a grenade was thrown over it. "And how many of those things do you have?!"

"Two-hundred rounds of ammo, usually five or six grenades, a knife, a shotgun with around fifty rounds." The other Ranma smirked, pulling out a device. "And a few pounds of C-4." With a press, an explosions sounded off with a fair amount of cursing in reply.

Coughing out a small cloud of black smoke Ranma glared at his dream counterpart. This one he called 'Guns' mostly cause he was the only version of himself so far that used firearms. That shotgun of his hurt, and that didn't count the times that he had gotten hit by that damned C-4. Guns was scarily creative with the way he used the blasted stuff.

"Its a lot more believable than it was the last time I was here." Guns commented, reloading his handguns calmly. "It's actually almost real."

"Eh, I figured out how to solidify the arenas I create." Ranma replied, looking warily at his counterpart. "A lot of versions of myself got pretty incoherent when I met em."

"You mean dragged em in here." Guns commented, smirking as he aimed his handguns.

Ranma dodged both shots, only to get clipped by the next one soon after. The shots themselves didn't have enough penetration to seriously hurt him, but it still added up. Quite frankly it was like getting hit by Happosai a lot of the time. He didn't want to chance the head shots that Guns liked to slip in.

"Eh, not as if any of me complain." Ranma chuckled. "Most of em are happy to see what I am like."

"Only 'cause we like fighting so much." Guns chuckled, reloading with a quick flourish. "Though I don't have the fancy chi techniques that you have picked up, I like to think I can hold my own."

Ranma smirked, darting forward. In reply guns slung his shotgun off his back, aiming it at the incoming martial artist. A quick series of movements had the shotgun go off harmlessly into the air as Ranma punched forward, only to get shot in the head by Gun's handgun. He completed the punch, but was knocked on his back even as Guns was knocked a few feet back from the punch.

Looking up at the air of his faux dream, Ranma was suprised. "Either I got the physics off or I can take a bullet to the head." His head ached though.

"These are pop guns." Guns commented. "With your durability I would need something like a tank gun to really take you down." He leaned against a wall, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "You got the taste down at least."

Ranma made a face at the smoke. "Bleck."

"Oh, don't give me that." Guns replied, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "These are scent neutralizers. They kill my sense of smell, and my scent at the same time. Useful little buggers in my line of work."

Ranma snorted at that. "Still look nasty."

"They taste worse. So why did you visit again?"

"Eh, just making rounds with some of my more interesting incarnations." Ranma chuckled. "Well that and to thank you for the experience with explosives."

"Found it useful?" Guns chuckled. "Who would have thought it? Mr Fancy Tricks found my C-4 useful."

"I never got that, I mean you obviously know about chi, did you just not train for it?"

"Eh, I had other priorities." Guns sighed. "Much as I would love it, I am not really a martial artist anymore. I am a hunter."

Ranma looked at the shadows in Guns eyes, and winced. "Well.. Maybe I can teach you a trick to help with that, in thanks for the explosives demonstration."

"Oh?" Guns raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and stubbed out his cigarette. "Might be something useful when I go meet my fiancee." He shuddered at that. "Damned pops, may he rot in peace."

"Fiancee?" Ranma sighed. "It seems some things are constant. Who is it?"

"Some gal named Hellsing."

* * *

The technique Ranma was using was still being refined really, and it carried a few drawbacks every time he used it. One was that it made him an even heavier sleeper than normal. Another was that he could only really commune with other versions of himself. It also was sometimes very hard to remember what he had dreamed about. Finally, Ranma was always disorientated when he woke up.

It was like suddenly finding yourself in a completely different world, and Ranma always took a few minutes to reorient himself. In this case Ranma was a bit more confused than he normally was. This wasn't his room. He felt very comfortable, but he knew this wasn't his room. It was the sound of breathing next to him that made Ranma blink in realization. A quick check revealed that yes, they were still clothed, and yes he was sleeping next to Yuuko.

Ranma's first though was to get out of the bed as quietly and quickly as possible. That however was not possible. Yuuko apparently had decided that Ranma made a good tedybear sometime during the night. The woman had a surprisingly firm grip, and Ranma found himself quite at a loss at how to get away without waking her up.

Ranma found whatever train of thought he might have had totally derailed when Yuuko's lips met his own in a rather heated good morning kiss.

Giggling softly to herself, Yuuko got up and out of bed. With a slight sashay and a smile back at the still brainfried Ranma she left the room. "I will be in the bath. Feel free to join me if you wish."

Ranma blinked a few more times, before his brain finally rebooted itself. Finally he shrugged to himself. There were worse ways to wake up.

* * *

"Gaaack!" Watanuki cried out as he missteped and fell forward, only to be stopped by Ranma's quick movement.

"Dont try to do too much at first." Ranma advised, setting the younger boy back on his feet. "Your muscles aren't going to obey you that well while you recover.

Watanuki smiled gratefully at Ranma, even as he staggered forward. The injuries he had sustantained were serious, but with the help of his friends he had managed to recover quite nicely, and far quicker than he would have in a hospital. You could hardly tell he had been injured now. The only thing left to make him fully recovered was rehabilitation. That was Ranma's job.

Anyone who had meet Ranma would have been surprised at the way he calmly and quietly helped Watanuki. He threw in a few insults every now and again, but it was more a gentle teasing than a serious way of pissing the younger boy off. Progress was fast, but Ranma was very careful to stop Watanuki from re-injuring himself.

"I can't thank you enough for your help Ranma." Watanuki seemed calmer after his injury for some reason. It was almost like a differnt person sometimes. "Yuuko as well."

"Eh, don't mention it." Ranma chuckled, watching the boy with sharp eyes. He still looked wobbly, but Ranma was confident that Watanuki wouldn't fall again.

"Indeed, it was something that had to be done." Yuuko's voice sounded from behind the two. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck and resting her head on Ranma's shoulder. "Your life is important Watanuki."

Watanuki sat down, watching the two. With the cherry blossoms falling around them, and Ranma smiling warmly at Yuuko, they looked the near perfect couple. "You have both been very good friends, and I am glad to have met you. Yuuko, Ranma, you have helped me both so much. "

Ranma shrugged, patting Yuuko's arm. "I was glad to."

"What is it you wish for?" Watanuki looked at the two, seeing Yuuko's eyes widen fractionally. "Maybe I can grant it in exchange. I can't do much, but.."

Ranma looked oddly serious, moving away from Yuuko and kneeling to look Watanuki in the eye. "Get better, that is all I ask."

Yuuko looked a bit sad, but also a bit happy as she watched the two young men.

* * *

The bell to the entrance jingled loudly as Ranma stepped into the Cafe. The cafe itself was a small place, but the number of people who attended more than made up for its size. In the center was Xian Pu spinning wildly as she served up steaming bowls, and in the back a boy with glasses swept sullenly.

Tilting his head, Ranma waved at Xain Pu, who greeting him with a bright grin and a hug. "Ranma! Is good too see you!" She let the boy go and looked at him. "Here to see Xain Pu?"

"Nah, Yuuko said she wanted Chinese." Ranma rolled his eyes at that.

Xian Pu giggled. "Yuuko is too too lazy. Xian Pu get order up now. Is Watanuki ok?"

"Still rehabilitating. He should be good soon." Ranma bowed slightly to Xian Pu in thanks. "Thank you for your help with him by the way."

"Fiend, womanizer!" The boy growled out at Ranma, glaring at him through thick glasses.

"Do I know you?" Ranma blinked a few times at the boy.

"He is too annoying friend from childhood." Xian Pu shrugged at Ranma. "We have to give him very very strict warning not to attack you."

"Ahh." Ranma shrugged, turning away from the boy in glasses to Xian Pu. "Where is Ku Lon?"

"She in back." Xian Pu smiled. "I go get what Yuuko likes. Give her a thank you from this one for puzzle later."

"Heh." Ranma smiled at the girl, hearing another growl from his side. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is your womanizing ways." Glasses boy growled at Ranma. "Xian Pu should be MY bride."

"Aren't you just a friend?" Ranma asked, trying to place where he had seen the boy before. "Ah! You are the annoying pest she refers to you as."

That was apparently the straw that broke the camel's back. A sword appeared in each hand and the boy began to swing them at Ranma. Unfortunately for him the movement was impossibly slow. Sighing almost negligently, Ranma moved inside the swing, stunning the boy briefly with a series of strikes then locking eyes with him. The boy gasped for a moment from the strikes, but went oddly silent as he met Ranma's eyes.

Keeping eye contact, Ranma took a step back, saying one word. "Sleep."

The glasses wearing boy fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. He began softly snoring from the uncomfortable position a few moments later.

"Interesting technique." Ku Lon's voice caused Ranma to turn. "I haven't seen it's like in years."

"Eh, it's nothing special." Ranma shrugged. "It doesn't work on anyone ready for it."

"Still useful for those you have little wish to deal with." Ku Lon cackled, and began moving back. "Come with me boy, we need to talk."

Ranma put his hands in his pockets, passing by a working Xian Pu and following Ku Lon into a back room. The back room was crowded, but it afforded a modicum of privacy, so Ranma put up with it. In the center of the room was a small table with two chairs and a TV off to the side. Off to the sides were various food stuff boxes necessary for running a restaurant.

"Ya know I am not marrying Xian Pu." Ranma commented as soon as he was sure they weren't going to be interfered with.

"Of course." The old woman replied as she took a seat. "I suspected as much once I met Yuuko, but your cat incident was what really cemented the thought."

"Huh, then why are you still here?" Ranma sat across from the old woman, leaning the chair back negligently. "I woulda thought you would be gone once it was apparent that you had no chance."

Ku Lon cackled. "This is training now my boy, Xian Pu has not progressed this much since she was a little girl. The girl was so focused on fighting that she left a lot of the other important skills fall by the wayside."

"Huh." Ranma chuckled. "So you are using the whole kiss of marriage now just as an excuse?"

"Xian Pu still has a faint hope of snagging you, but the girl doesn't believe it really. Besides, she is having fun with the little tricks and puzzles Yuuko is giving her." Ku Lon smirked at that. "I would keep around just for that. There is something to be said for having a magic user of Yuuko's caliber on friendly terms."

Ranma snorted at that. "Was wondering what Xian Pu meant by a puzzle."

"Eh, the girl is enjoying herself. I would be a horrible relative to not indulge her every one in a while."

"Sounds fine then." Ranma got to his feet.

"Food ready!" Xian Pu bounced happily into the room. "Here you are, Yuuko's favorite dishes! Xian Pu come by sometime this week to get black pork bun, customers are asking for it again."

Ranma's mouth twitched into a smile. "So that is why that thing is getting pudgy."

Xian Pu giggled, before frowning at the TV. "They is playing that awful scene from live broadcast again."

Ku Lon sighed. "Poor child. The next time she is at that studio, I want you to go there Xian Pu. I might not want to have an incident, but there is a limit to how much I will tolerate."

"What?" Ranma looked at the TV, blanching at the sight. "What the hell?!"

On the tv was a little girl, being strangled by an obviously overwrought woman. The most horrifying thing about it was that no one was helping. In fact, the announcer was apparently continuing the show on purpose.

"Happened a few days ago." Xian Pu commented, frowning. "We don't know where girl lives right now, and mother is apparently not quite right. We are going to deal with this next show. They are planning to bring her up again."

"I am going with you." Ranma stated flatly, looking at the screen. "I think there is a lesson that needs to be taught."

Ku Lon smiled, it wasn't a nice smile.


	24. Chapter 24: Acting

Calmly sliding bolts into the crosbow the red head smiled at her opponent. "You know, I thought you were my brother at first glance." She finished reloading with a click. "But looking closer you are quite different."

Ranma shrugged, watching his female counterpart warily. "There was a strange resonance when I came in, I could probably get him in here too if you want." He looked off into the distance. "It will kill any chance you might have of getting rest though."

"Really?" The red head blinked. She affixed the crossbow to a loop on her side. "I would like that even if I do not get my rest. I have not seen him since he was young, and I took over the kingdom."

"Heh." Ranma chuckled, focusing on the similar dreamscape off in the distance. "Consider this my good deed."

With a strange shifting of the world another version of Ranma slowly slid into view. This one immediatly got dubbed Muscles since he looked far more built than Ranma had ever been. He blinked as he looked around. "Whoaaa, this is a really strange dream."

"Ranma!" The red head hugged her brother. "You are looking very well."

Looking at the two siblings Ranma just shook his head. There went any chance of a good fight. At least the beginning had been very interesting. The girl was absolutely wicked with those tools of hers.

"I will leave you to your dreams." Ranma laughed, startling the siblings. "Maybe later you can figure out how to do this on your own eh?"

"Who the heck is that?" Muscles pointed at Ranma, even as he fadded away.

"Some strange dreamwalker, I thought he was attacking me at first..." The voice of the red head began to fade away as Ranma left the dream scape.

He chuckled to himself, that world had been unusual. The amount of magic in the very environment was apparently high enough that Ranma could probably have pulled off some really impressive tricks.

Looking around, Ranma tilted his head at the twisty hallways that was the passages to his counterparts. There were some good places, and some bad places, but at least it was never boring. That said, Ranma didn't feel much like dream walking anymore today.

Waling down the surreal hallway to a locked and barred door, Ranma made a twisty gesture. The door opened up, and he walked into what was his mind. Right now, he just wanted to rest.

For once he didn't wake up not knowing where he was. That didn't really help though, because for some reason or another Ranma had ended up in Yuuko's bed. The woman had apparently dragged him in there despite any protest he might have had. Though if Ranma were honest with himself, he hadn't resisted that much.

It was comfortable sleeping next to Yuuko. At first it had been rather awkward, but Ranma had not realized exactly how much his time as a cat had affected his sleeping patterns. Apparently the cat had liked sleeping nearby Yuuko at all times, and that particular habit had impressed itself on Ranma.

At least Ranma had figured out how to get out of bed without waking up Yuuko. It was a slow, and very delicate process, but for some reason Ranma was alaways loathe to wake Yuuko up. Giving her a brief kiss, Ranma slowly extracted himself from the bed. Once he was free he stretched out and exited the room. Behind him Yuuko sprawled out on the bed taking up the spot he had been sleeping. Yuuko tended to be a bed hog.

Roaming across the rooms, Ranma was unsurprised to find Mokona up. The black eared creature, seeing Ranma up jumped right onto his shoulder with evident relish.

"Good morning Ranma!!" The thing chirped. "What is going to be for breakfast today!?"

"Little glutton." Ranma chuckled, grabbing Mokona's cheek and pulling. "I haven't decided yet. I wanted to check on Maru and Moro first."

"They are still sleeping." Mokona replied even as Ranma slid open the door. "The barrier is still weakening even with their reinforcement."

"With Fei still waiting outside." Ranma sighed, moving to the twins' side and watching them breathe for a moment. "Once it drops Fei can directly target us."

"Yuuko has just found out where he is hiding." Mokona nodded, jumping down next to the girls as it spoke. "She is doing something about him soon." With a sigh it jumped to Ranma's shoulder again. "We can only wait right now."

"Heh, oddly knowledgeable little pork bun aren't you?" Ranma chuckled at the black Monoka.

"Its one of Monoka's secrets!" The thing replied cheerily. "Monoka knows much! Far more than pig tailed martial artists!"

Rolling his eyes, Ranma bopped the thing off his shoulder. "I think I will see if I can make a few pork buns today.." Ranma chuckled. "Maybe we will get lucky and someone will mistake you for one."

"Monoka is not food!" Monoka stuck out his tounge, hopping back on Ranma's shoulder. "Monoka is too cute to be eaten." It's eyes went dewy and large.

"Gahhhh! Too much cute!" Ranma chuckled as he entered the kitchen. "We would go into sugar shock!"

* * *

"Not even a week recovered and you get injured again." Ranma sighed out, looking at the bandaged boy. "At least this time it was just from tea, but burns can be dangerous."

Wataunki smiled at Ranma. "I am sorry for the trouble."

"Why didn't you dodge?" Ranma sat on the bed that Watanuki was sitting in. "It is usually pretty obvious when someone is throwing tea on you."

It was just the boys in the room right now. Domeki had come dragging Watanuki into the shop earlier this evening. Apparently the boys had gotten into some sort of trouble. Yuuko had taken one look at the reddening Watanuki and taken out the bandages. After Watanuki had been bandaged she had left to call Xian Pu. There was little need to use magic where natural remedies would be just as effective.

"He was dreaming." Domeki repliled, looking at Watanuki. "Every now and again he just phases out in some sort of vision."

"Ah." Ranma looked at Watanuki as well, watching the boy fidget. "That sounds like a bit of trouble."

"I am having trouble telling if I am awake or asleep now. My dreams are so vivid, and my life feels like a dream." Watanuki looked away from both boys. "I just found out that I can't remember my parents names."

Domeki shrugged. "You look real to me."

Ranma snorted in reply. "Ya know." Ranma knocked on Watanuki's head. "Sounds full, so what the heck is up with the air head act?"

"Huh?" Watanuki looked at Ranma.

"Does it matter?" Ranma smiled warmly. "You are with friends, and people who care about you. Enjoy it, and try not to sweat the little stuff."

"I just can't tell." Watanuki looked away again.

"You are being silly." Domeki sighed at the boy in the bed.

"Ayiahh!" Xian Pu bounced in, looking at the bandaged boy in the bed. "Magic boy get injured again!?"

"Sorry." Watanuki looked at the bed sheets.

"Xian Pu thinks you need better babysitter. Domeki obviously has hands too full." Xian Pu sniffed in derision. "At least Yuuko get bandages right this time. Now shoo!" Xian Pu pushed both boys out of the room. "Xian Pu swear, magic people have no sense."

Ranma chuckled as the purple haired whirlwind began to tidy up the room and poke at Watanuki. He shut the door to give the boy some privacy. Turning to Domeki he raised an eyebrow.

"I think we just got insulted there."

"She is right." Domeki began to walk off. "Be back tomorrow."

Ranma laughed quietly, leaning against the wall and listening to the activity inside. Xian Pu was in the middle of a long scolding session apparently. It was just amusing enough to make Ranma stay and take notes.

* * *

It happened a few days later. The studio had not been quiet about when they were going to put the psychic girl on, but they had been remarkably quiet about where. Xian Pu had been all for taking the girl away from her mother, but both Ranma and Ku Lon had nixed that idea. There was a limit to what they could get away with, and hopefully just interfering with the show itself would be enough.

Watanuki and Domeiki apparently had a similar idea, since they were right at the doorway when Ranma and Xian Pu arrived.

"Heh, didn't know you knew about this Watanuki." Ranma commented as he looked up at the building.

"I know Kohane." The younger boy replied. "I couldn't stand by and watch this happen again."

"Lets not waste time." Domeki walked right into the building.

"Hey! You can't just walk inside!" Watanuki yelled as he followed the boy.

"Not as if silly guards can stop us." Xian Pu walked in after the boys.

Ranma chuckled to himself quietly and followed.

The entrance was deserted. Normally there was at least a secretary, but there wasn't even that at the desk. That was slightly confusing, but it made the job of infiltration very easy. It did make the people sneaking in very nervous as they ascended the tower.

"How did you know this girl Watanuki?" Ranma asked as they sneaked.

"I met her in the park once." The boy replied. He looked slightly whistfull, slightly worried. "She could tell that I wasn't normal. She is a seeress, a powerfull one."

Ranma snorted in reply. "So they get her on a TV show, and when she answers the questions right, they beat her?!"

"They thought she was lying." Watanuki sighed as they entered a stair well. "I asked Yuuko about it, and she said that Kohane was able to see things that even experienced seers could not."

"Probably doesnt help that half the guys they use are to talent nothings." Ranma spat to the side. "I am gonna check this floor for an idea of where to go. Wait here." Ranma then left the stairwell.

"What about her mother?" Xian Pu asked quietly.

"Kohane's mom is the one who threw tea on me. I was visiting her after that show." Watanuki looked "She was negotiating another show before she got home."

Xian Pu muttered darkly to herself.

"Huh." Ranma with a paper in his hand. "Due to the improper conduct of the magagment and rampant abuse perpetuated by the host of the most recent show, we respectfully submit our resignation. The show's on the top floor by the way."

"So they quit?" Domeki looked at the paper. "That makes it easy."

"I get the feeling that we were meant to be here." Watanuki looked up the stairwell.

"This one ok with that." The purple haired girl grabbed Domeki by the shirt. "Can't disappoint now can we?" With that the girl jumped up the rest of the stairs.

"I suppose not." Ranma chuckled as he reached for Watanuki.

"Wha? Hey, wait!" Watanuki cried out as he was hefted onto Ranma's shoulder. "Yahhhhhh!!"

A few jumps later and Ranma set Watanuki down. The boy collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. Domeki looked at him, then spoke. "Xian Pu is checking the set."

"That didn't bother you at all?" Watanuki asked, just now getting his breath back.

"Should it have?" The stotic boy replied.

"There are no guards." Xian Pu came back. "Show is just starting, and little girl is there."

"All right then." Ranma declared as he strode forward. "Watanuki, you know the girl so you talk with her. Domeki can keep an eye on you. Xian Pu and I will deal with the other people there." He snorted quietly as he spoke. "I want to talk with that damned announcer."

The stage for the set was simple, with lights and a single camera recording the show. There was a woman in one chair, and a little girl speaking to another woman. The girls mother stood off tot he side, distraught, but unmoving while the announcer continued to speak out. In front of the group was small crowd that was murmuring quietly to itself.

Most of the group assaulting the place was tuning the announcer out as they moved, and Xian Pu's gaze immediately focused on the distraught woman when she reached for the little girl. With a speed that bordered on unreal she moved forward.

Xian Pu's grip was not painful, but the woman would have head a better chance moving a mountain than her grip. "This one thinks you should stop." She said softly. In contrast to her normal demeanor her voice was low and very intimidating.

"That girl said I killed my husband!" The woman shrieked out. "No one should lie like that!"

"Xian Pu believes little girl more than she believes anyone else here." The Chinese girl pushed the woman away. "Leave."

"Kohane Tsuyuri has admitted that her mother has ordered her to lie." The announcer addressed the purple haired girl.

"I think you should sit down and let the adults talk." Ranma gripped the announcer by the shoulder.

The man turned to protest, but got strangely silent when Ranma made eye contact. After a moment he slumped to the ground.

"Those with talent often say things they know will be misinterpreted ." Ranma took the microphone from the announcer and crushed it.

Meanwhile, Watanuki had made his way to Kohane's side. The little girl watched Xian Pu and Ranma with wide eyes. It was hard to tell what she saw, but something about it made her tremble in almost fear. It was only when her eyes met Watanuki that she relaxed.

"Hello again." The boy knelt down and smiled at the little girl. "Don't mind them, they were worried about you. Xian Pu and Ranma get a little dangerous when they are worried."

"It's ok." Kohane replied as she almost smiled. "I am glad you didn't get hurt that badly."

"The tea wasn't that hot." Watanuki chuckled in response. "Lets get you out of here shall we?"

"You can't take her away!" The mother of the child called out. "I will not let you!"

"This one thinks that you should be still." Xian Pu looked at the woman. "You let your child be injured, and continue to allow it. You are unfit." The last part was strangely devoid of accent.

Ranma looked at the crowd, still murmuring to itself. He ignored the speaking behind him, it was unimportant. Something about this situation made him far more angry at them than the mother. Finally he just sighed, and made his way tot he camera. With one swipe of his hand the thing was totaled. He ignored the few shrieks this action provoked, and just looked at the crowd once more.

"I think this is the first time I have been ashamed of humanity." Ranma finally said. "At least the employees had the courtesy to quit. You all just accused her of lying and thought that made it ok."

With that he turned around.

The mother was quiet. The woman who had almost attacked Kohane was on the ground looking at Xian Pu with fearful eyes. The other woman on the chair was staying very small and trying to not be noticed.

That was fine though. They had done what they wanted. Kohane was safe, and really that was all that they wanted.


	25. Chapter 25: Dreaming

"So the girl has a wish eh?" Ranma chuckled from his place on the porch. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Kohane has had a tough life because of her powers." Watanuki watched the little girl speak with Yuuko. "I just hope that Yuuko can help her."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Ranma shrugged and got to his feet. "Let's leave them to their privacy. I can't stand girls crying."

Watanuki looked at Kohane slowly tearing up. "Yeah." He sighed and got to his feet. "What do you think would be good for dinner?"

"Anything but Chinese food." Ranma muttered. "No matter how good Xian Pu makes it, there is a limit to how much I can eat."

Watanuki chuckled before turning whistfull. "I miss the girls, seeing you three eat was always amusing."

"Heh." Ranma placed his hands behind his head. He thought Watanuki had a touch of nostalgia coloring his vision. The boy had yelled throughout most of the meals.

A flicker out of the corner of Ranma's eye made him stop and focus. Watanuki stopped as well, startled by the shift in demeanor.

"The barrier is going down." Ranma stated as his eyes stared off into the distance. "Why is the barrier going down?"

"Barrier?" Watanuki asked. "Isn't that what Maru and Moro are sleeping for?"

Ranma's eyes went wide, and he began to sprint. Realizing the way that Ranma's thoughts were going Watanuki began to sprint towards the girl's room as well. Outside the terrain seemed to flicker momentarily. Ranma made it to the door first, and snapped it open.

Inside, Maru and Moro were sitting up, as if waking up from a long nap. Both girls stretched cutely and looked at the open door with strangely old eyes. The blinked once, and then their eyes lit up in child like glee.

"Ranma! Watanuki!" They both laughed and dashed forward hugging the boys tightly. "Kitty Boy and Clumsy boy are back!!"

"Kitty Boy?" Ranma's eye twitched.

"Clumsy boy!?" Watanuki exclaimed.

Both girls giggled and looked up at the person they were huging. In stereo they both said one thing. "Feed us!!"

"Figures, they just wake up and they want to eat." Ranma sighed and hung his head.

"Hehe." Watanuki laughed and patted Maru's head. "All right, I will get to work. What would you like?"

"Food!" Maru and Moro let go of their hugs and grabbed Ranma's hands. "Feed us food!" They began spinning Ranma around giggling happily. "Servent boy is cooking!" They both sang out as Ranma chuckled from their antics.

"I think all that sleep gave them a lot of energy to burn off." Watanuki sighed and began to go the the kitchen. "I will make a lot all right?"

"Yay!!"

Ranma chuckled again before sighing and freeing his hands. Keeling down he looked both girls in the eye for a brief moment. Satisfied with what he found he stood up and patted the girls on the head. "Try to recover soon."

"We have no souls." Maro's voice had taken on a timeless quality. "Only Yuuko can restore us to full power now that we have failed our duty."

"And that will not be possible with the end game fast approaching." Maru continued. "Only the care that you and Watanuki have shown has allowed us to stay this long in the world."

Ranma shrugged. "Then keep with us a bit more, eh? I will be sad if you leave."

"You will." Maru smiled.

"Then you won't." Moro giggled.

With that the timeless quality of the two girls vanished, and it was as if they were normal girls once more. Ranma just shook his head. Getting an answer to whatever that had been about was going to be impossible.

* * *

"Just like that Kohane." Watanuki smiled at the little girl.

A few days had passed since that fateful day where Kohane had gotten a wish granted by Yuuko. The wish was something that the girl kept close to her heart, but it did involve loosing the majority of her powers. To the girl it was a double edged blessing. She had not really liked the TV shows and the hype, but her powers had been part of her for so long that she was a bit lost without them.

Yuuko had a solution though, and had placed Kohane with a friend of hers. An old fortune teller who had needed a successor had gladly taken the girl in. Xian Pu had also extended an invitation. For now Kohane was staying with the fortune teller, but she did want to visit the Chinese girl.

"Thank you Watanuki." Kohane smiled at the older boy over the stew pot. "I have never cooked before."

"You are doing fine." Watanuki smiled happily.

Out in the living room sat Ranma and Domeki. Ranma was a bit stiff, but that was mostly becuase the fortune teller was eyeing him strangely. He really didn't like the way she looked at him. She was polite enough at least.

Domeki sensing none of this simply handed the old woman a sake bottle. "You are a friend of Yuuko aren't you?"

"Oh! How nice. A good cup of sake with a wonderful dinner." She replied as she took the bottle. "Very good brand as well. You are such a well behaved young man."

"You are Yuuko's friend all right." Ranma muttered.

"I am sorry did you say something?" The old woman looked to Ranma.

"Nothing." Ranma smiled fakely. That look was back again, and he really didn't like it.

"Very good." The old woman smiled as Kohane brought a pot in. "It looks like dinner is being served."

Ranma perked up grabbing a spoon with obvious relish. Then something seemed to hit him, or more accurately he flinched. The rest of the table looked at the young man curiously.

Setting down the spoon and getting to his feet Ranma bowed to everyone. "I am sorry, something just came up and I have to go."

"Ranma?" Watanuki asked. He had never seen the boy turn down a meal.

"Stay here." Ranma smiled at Watanuki. "It's nothing you should worry about."

With that statement Ranma walked calmly out of the house.

"It should be fine." The old woman stated as he left. "In fact, we have to enjoy ourselves extra hard today."

Ranma continued to walk calmly until he was sure that no one inside the house could see him. Then he began to sprint. he moved as fast as he possibly could, running towards Yuuko's house with an intensity that he rarely showed. Over rooftops, through streets, and through the gate separating Yuuko's house from the rest of the city.

Out in back he found what he was looking for. There lay Yuuko bleeding. Next to her was a string leading up to unfathomably place. After a moment the string fell to the ground. Mokona was calling the woman's name with worry, and for a moment Ranma's heart stopped.

"Yuuko!" Ranma's voice cracked with worry.

Sprinting next to her side he knelt down. A quick once over reassured him that she was all right. It looked like something had burned her arm, and all the way down her leg. She was still breathing though, and she looked up at Ranma with a warm gaze, lifting her uninjured arm to touch his face.

"I am glad you found me."

"How bad is it?" Ranma cupped her hand, looking at her arm.

"Fei's strike robbed me of most of my power, but I managed to do what was necessary." Yuuko sighed out, dropping her arm. "Take me to bed?"

"Of course Yuuko." Ranma lifted the woman up gently, and winced at the damage that simple motion seemed to cause.

Maru and Moro looked on them both with strangely solemn eyes, before going back into the house to get something. Moments later they cam back with a salve and a few pills.

Ranma nodded distractedly at them as he maneuvered Yuuko to her room. The woman hand curled up in his arms, and seemed strangely vulnerable. Every protective instinct Ranma had was alert and flaring at this point, and he snarled silently at his utter uselessness.

A few moments later had Yuuko bandaged up and on some light painkillers in her room. Ranma hovered anxiously at her side. He was still worried, but she seemed fine now. Monoka and the twins had left earlier to give the two their privacy.

"No more magic for awhile." Yuuko chuckled slightly. "That is fine though."

Ranma sighed in relief. If Yuuko could joke, she was fine. He sat at her bed and took up her good hand. "I wish I had known you were going to do that."

"There is a time and a place for everything." Yuuko smiled warmly at Ranma.

"My time and place it at your side always." Ranma muttered. "I don't want to see that happen again."

"I feel honored to have had a knight such as you." Yuuko took a deep breath as she watched Ranma. "That is why I am hesitant to ask one last boon of you."

"Like you have to ask?" Ranma smiled at Yuuko. "Just tell me."

"A night." Yuuko finally asked as she watched Ranma. "A night together, as nothing but a man and a woman."

Ranma felt his eyes widen. "You don't ask much do you?" He laughed slightly as he got to his feet and paced around nervously. "If you are asking THAT.. Isn't it a bit soon?"

"You have no obligation to." Yuuko averted her eyes. "It is just a silly wish that I wanted granted before the coming storm."

"I never said I wouldn't do it." Ranma sighed. "Its just that.."

"I wish that we had time." Yuuko looked at Ranma then. "Time to really make it work out right, but we do not."

"'Sokay." Ranma smiled at Yuuko. "I think, I can deal with it."

There were no more words shared that night. It was awkward, hesitant, and had a few mistakes, but both Yuuko and Ranma shared something that night that was more than words. Something tender, and memorable.

* * *

"Sorry to steal your dreams like this." A voice made Ranma perk up. "Especially in such a moment."

He looked around frantically. He hadn't started up his dream technique yet, and here he was in his dreamscape. It was undeniably his as well. No other dreamscape was like Yuuko's house.

"But it was rather necessary." A version of himself walked into his view.

"What the hell?" Ranma blinked.

It wasn't enough that his dream had been hijacked, but something about this version of himself felt off somehow. He seemed normal enough, vaguely normal clothing, gloves on, and a pigtail. In fact the only thing unusual about him was the fact that there were two cats with him. A white one with blue markings over its shoulders was curled up in his arms and a black one with two tails was hanging on his shoulders.

"Call me Cat if you will." The intruder chuckled slightly. "I am glad that you don't flinch at that. You have no idea how many version of yourself have the Neko-Ken."

"All right then.." Ranma looked at the copy of himself questioningly. "So another version of myself figured out dreamwalking."

"In a sense." Cat replied. "Though yours is far less refined than mine." He let the white cat go. The cat flipped to its feet and prowled to his right. "I am here for two reasons." The black cat jumped down to his left side. "One was simple curiosity. It is rare to see one like you."

"And the other?" Ranma tilted his head.

"Hehe." Cat chuckled. "Why to ruin your night, or maybe enhance it. Isn't there a tradition for when a Ranma dreamwalks?"

"So you want to fight?" Ranma raised an eyebrow and got into a stance. "Well, why not?"

"Eight blades." Cat smiled. "Eight ways to fight. Eight ways to die."

"Aww hell, not again." Ranma began to look around.

"I can assure you, this is not like that Reality Marble." Cat chuckled as eight blades appeared and began to revolve around him. "His is a creation of will and magic. Mine is a gift of divinity, an angelic prayer sung before battle." The blades began to dart forward.

Ranma braced himself and got ready to dodge.

"Do try to last long enough to see them all." Cat chuckled. "Some of them are a sight to see."

"Oh joy." Ranma muttered.


	26. Chapter 26: Confronting

"Blasphemy in light." The red head chanted as she pointed to a spot in front of Ranma. A bright yet somehow vile beam struck the ground and traced its way towards Ranma.

The young man cursed to himself as he tumbled to the side breathing heavily. Apparently whatever chants Cat used to cast required a basic gesture of some sort. That had been the only thing that had allowed him to last this long. Some of the spells this counterpart could cast were incredibly dangerous and very lethal. They were even immune to his butterfly affect roughly half the time.

"Why'd you shift female?" Ranma asked conversationally as he panted on the ground.

"Angelic male, Demonic female." Cat smiled at the young man. She looked almost pristine. "When I was re-crafted for my duty it suited them to pervert me along consistent lines." She laughed gaily as she gestured to her body. "Lovely is it not? Ranma has always been ruled by women and cats."

"Yeah, lovely." This version of himself really was messed up in the head. To top it all off this world felt more real than reality. Cat hadn't been kidding when she had said her technique was refined compared to his.

"But enough about me, you have seen nearly all my spells." Cat pouted cutely. "I have one more to use and that's it."

"Oh joy." Ranma blinked as he noticed the two cats circling the battlefield. "I just realized, how did you get cats in here?"

"Who said they were cats?" Cat giggled madly. "Judgment times are upon us. The lights grow dim and weak." The sing song voice was getting really creepy.

Ranma debated his chances of rushing the female copy of himself. This version of himself was surprisingly weak physically. Any chance he might have had stopped when the terrain shifted. Where before it had been the field behind Yuukos house, now it was black as night.

"Hope can die or grow these days." A pair of white wings appeared on one side of Ranma. "With Heroes who strike to save. And Villains who strike to break." What looked like a fire began to burn on Ranma's other side. "Let the task before you be clear right now, for judgment has come today." Male Ranma appeared by the wings, and Female Ranma appeared by the fire.

"Christian religion?" Ranma raised an eyebrow at the two. "Whats with the split?"

"It's a very special spell." Female Cat chuckled. "Even in the boundless grip of a dream I can't cast it unless specific conditions are met."

"It's a summoning." Male Cat smiled at Ranma. "Fei Wong Reed is playing with forces that he shouldn't, and has gained the attention of some bigger fish."

"What?" Ranma looked at the two. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"There are forces beyond forces." Female Cat made a gesture, and a landscape of desolation opened up behind her. "Yuuko knows of them, as does Fei. Fei just believes that he can get away before they decide he looks tasty." The landscape began to turn green as grass and trees began to grow.

"Balance is key." Male Cat continued. "Balance is everything, and if he contines to upset the balance." A city of unparalleled magnificence appeared behind him. It began to crumble slowly into dust. "The problem must be removed."

"So why tell me?" Ranma finally asked. "Yuuko has the magic, not me." Both versions of Cat smiled wide, and Ranma took a step back.

"No real reason." Female Cat giggled. "Except that often it is the little grains of sand that cause the greatest affect."

"Ultimately the final victor is not decided by technique or by some fancy spell that you found." Male Cat chuckled to himself as the background began to fade away. "But by will."

"And in a dream there is no greater power than will."

* * *

Ranma snapped awake, sitting up in the beg with a gasp. Off to his side Yuuko muttered sleepily to herself and clutched Ranma tighter. The young man looked around the room with a frantic expression, and off to the side he could have sworn he saw the dissipating form of a white cat.

Ranma staggered out of bed and found his clothing. Putting his pants on and Pulling on his shirt Ranma staggered out of the room. He had to be somewhere. Something about the night was disturbing him, and he just knew that it was necessary for him to stop it.

As Ranma looked at the empty looking house he winced slightly. He didn't want to leave, but something about that dream had tickled his senses. There was a warning somewhere in there, and Ranma just knew one thing. If Fei wasn't stopped now, Yuuko was not going to be spared. He would do anything to insure that would not happen.

"Balance." Ranma shook his head. "Too much like Yuuko's Hitsuzen." He chuckled at the night sky. "I think.. I will do what is necessary, and leave the magic to them."

One last thing to do, and Ranma was ready to leave. In some ways it was the hardest thing in the world. This was necessary though. A note. Probably the worst way to give Yuuko a message, but it would have to do. One last kiss, and he was off.

The night was oddly peaceful as Ranma ran. Near silence, and for some reason half the streetlights were out. At first, Ranma just thought he was going a random direction, but then he felt something off. Whether it was the lingering affects of the dream, or his own natural talent, Ranma couldn't tell.

A portal began to open up in front of Ranma. Out stepped the one figure that Ranma had grown to hate. He grinned wickedly. If all else failed, this was turning out to be a good idea.

Jusenkyo tugged on the leash she was carrying with a frown. It wasn't that she minded the task, it was just that the beast that she was dealing with was still not totally broken in. She had only herself to blame though, she had done a poor job on its mind. Still it should be good enough for this task. Further thought was cut off as two feet slammed into her body and sent her back through the portal she had just came through.

A pair of blue eyes stared into her own as she lay prone. "Hey bitch." Ranma grinned fiercely at her surprised expression. "Did you miss me?" He brought his hand down with terrific force, and only a frantic teleport managed to avoid the strike.

Jusenkyo appeared on top of her beast, panting quietly. She was supposed to ambush them at the house, but this would do nicely. She just needed to improvise. With effort she recovered, and looked down at the awestruck boy. "Hehehe!" She cackled madly. "Did you not once say something about fighting a dragon?"

The beast she was on roared. It was indeed a massive dragon, long and serpentine with sharp claws and massive wings. Ink black, it seemed to suck in light, and its eyes glittered madly.

"Have fun!!" You could feel the love from Jusenkyo's mad voice. "Stay here and play with my new pet while realizing that I will be able to deal with your lady with no interference."

Ranma cursed to himself as Jusenkyo disappeared and the portal snapped shut. He was in an unknown place with a roaring dragon, and Jusenkyo was going after a weakened Yuuko. This was turning out to be a grand idea.

* * *

The red head touched down on the street with a soft tap. Taking a deep breath she arched her back and threw back her arms in glee. That had been absolutely brilliant if she did say so herself. Sure, Ranma had surprised her, but just a little bit of maneuvering and she came out on top. Fei's strike had damaged Yuuko enough that she wouldn't be able to react in time to Jusenkyo's attack, and to top it all off she had the distinct pleasure of knowing that Ranma was stuck with the dragon.

The half mad, all dangerous dragon.

Jusenkyo laughed madly. Smiling and showing off all her perfect white teeth the woman began to walk delicately towards Yuuko's house. This victory had to be savored after all. It wasn't every day that one got a shot at The Great Dimensional Witch Yuuko. Jusenkyo smiled madly as the shadows began to dance around her. This night was near perfect, and it was going to get better.

Finally she arrived at the house. Her shadows arched up in silent rage and then crashed forward, only to smash against something invisible.

"A barrier, how quaint." The red head giggled. She lifted up a delicate hand and tapped on the front gate. "Knock Knock. I have such a marvelous wish." The gate crumpled almost instantly, sending a short sharp shriek of agony before it collapsed to the ground.

Jusenkyo stepped in to the house effortlessly, and like a dark wave a sea of shadow crashed up and over the wall. The shadows raced forward and stopped half a meter from the house.

"Two little mice coming out to play." Jusenkyo cooed. "You really shouldn't have, it would have been so much easier to sleep and not wake."

"Hello reflection." Maru stepped onto the grass, clad in a delicate nightshirt.

"Black reflection of him." Moro followed her sister, clad in something very similar.

Both girls looked at the red head with old timeless eyes. Jusenkyo's formerly happy face morphed into a snarl, and a sea of shadow again raced forward. Only to stop and crash against an invisible wall in front of the twins. The red head's face smoothed out at the action, and she began to walk towards the twins.

Reaching out a delicate finger she tapped and the air rippled in front of her. "Rather weak." Jusenkyo commented. "I shouldn't be able to do that if you were at full power."

"We are just shadows, a reflection of a wish." Moro said, tapping the sape spot where Jusenkyo had.

"Even as shadows we will not allow you to touch her." Maru contined as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Little puppets then." Jusenkyo took a step back and leaned onto a shadow that formed to support her. She looked every inch the dark queen in that moment. "Little shadows with even less power." The rest of the shadows around her began to crash against the barrier.

"Better shadows than a reflection." Maru smiled at the red head.

"A stale, outdated reflection that was cast aside." Moro smiled as well.

Jusenkyo's face flashed with rage for a moment before smoothing out. "Little dolls that don't know their place must be punished." The barrier visibly ripped as the shadows renewed their assault.

"Just as false images must be shattered." Maru hugged her sister then let go and took a step forward.

"Ranma will be sad." Moro said as she took a step back.

"He will, they will. Then they won't." Maru smiled back at her sister before she pressed her hand against the barrier.

"So you intend to end your life like that?" The red head took a step off her throne of shadows. "Strengthening the barrier with the last dregs of your artificial life?"

Moro took another step back. "We knew that we were but shadows."

"And shadows are nothing without the one who casts them." Maru began to slowly turn transparent.

"Foolish little girl." Jusenkyo smiled with all her teeth. "And just you? That will not be enough to keep me back. A hundred of you would not be enough!"

"We don't need a hundred." Maru's voice came out as a whisper and faint.

"We just need one." Moro continued the last phrase that her sister would say.

Jusenkyo just laughed. "I will enjoy tearing your mistress apart." She continued laughing even as Maru faded away. Only when the girl was completely gone did her laughter stop and her smile turn vicious.

Behind her her shadows began to die out, every one of them fighting briefly with something pale and white before falling to the ground and skittering away. A soft fog began to roll in, and Maru took another step back as Jusenkyo tapped once more on the barrier.

Seeming to sense something the red head turned and gaped for a moment before turning back to Moro. "What did you do?"

"I wish the fairies would come take you away." Moro sing songed and watched with eyes that were far to old for her age.

"As if that will stop me!" Jusenkyo snared out as her face contorted in rage. She disappeared briefly, only to reappear a few meters away. "You trapped me!?"

"A wish made on death has one of the greatest powers in the world." A deep booming voice echoed through the rapidly appearing mist. "It would be unkind of me to deny such a sincere request."

"I will tear them all apart!" The enraged shriek heralded a surge of shadows from the ground, only to stop as a single white arrow lanced through it all. The shadows froze for a brief instant before falling to the ground as if they had never risen up at all.

"This hunt has gone on long enough." The huntsman appeared from the mist his horse calmly moving forward. "It is time to meet the queen, mad one."

"As if I will allow that." Jusenkyo growled out as her eyes darted around.

"You have little choice." The deep booming voice replied as the horseman strung the next arrow. He drew it back, and let it loose.

Jusenkyo didn't even get a chance to dodge as the arrow lanced through her body. This wasn't like the strike that Ranma had taken. This was a killing arrow. Jusenkyo crumpled to the ground without a sound, not even bleeding though she had a neat hole where her heart was.

The huntsman clopped forward too look over the body of the red head. Finally he shook his head silently, and an achingly beautiful wraith wrapped her arms around the body. It sunk into the mist with nary a whisper.

"Well met." Moro said simply as the huntsman turned his attention to the one person left.

"Indeed." The huntsman nodded. "I will repay this favor when the time comes."

"Thank you." Moro curtsied in reply. "Maru will be quite pleased."

The huntsman simply snapped the reins of his horse and turned around. The mist dissipated and in front of the house the gate swung silently closed, pristine.


	27. Chapter 27: Subduing

Standard disclaimer here. Un-betaed.

* * *

This was a bad battleground, a virtual killing ground for normal people. It was large, and near perfectly flat. There were no obstacles nearby to hide behind, and no visible way out. The only things that dominated the area were the soft light above them, and the dragon right in front of Ranma. To normal people this would have been something close to a guaranteed death. To Ranma, it was a challenge.

"Thats a biiig lizard." He muttered as he watched the jet black dragon spread its wings and roar.

The roar died down, and Ranma's eyes widened as he felt more than heard the massive intake of air. He began to run even as the dragon pointed it's snout at him and opened it's mouth. Even running flat out he barely dodged the massive breath of fire that soon followed.

Ranma grimaced at the heat as he rolled forward. He could dodge the blast since there was so much buildup, but with the way the thing was continuing to inhale, he figured that he would have a bit of an issue continuing to dodge. So it was the offensive, and hope the scales weren't as durable as they looked.

He startled the lizard as he sped forward, but it wasn't nearly enough to let him get a free shot. It brought it's claw down with terrific speed and force, just barely missing Ranma's fleeting form. The ground beneath the claw craked and shattered. Seemingly enraged at the miss the beast spun and twisted as it looked for Ranma.

The pig-tailed man had just barely managed to dodge that claw, but the massive size of the beast had given him an opportunity. Using the loss of sight afforded by the strike he had managed to get ontop of the thing's leg, and was now on top of the dragon's back. The good thing was the beast couldn't apparently feel him. The bad thing was that there were no handhold, and with the way the beast jerked around he was lucky he could keep his footing.

"Umm, hi?" Ranma smiled shakily as he saw the dragon's head twist around to spot him.

The dragon snorted, and began to twist it's body into an ungainly roll. Paniking slightly Ranma began to run across it's body in an attempt not to be squished. The footing was bad, but the only other option was to jump awa, and that would reset the entire fight. Ranma just barely made it, clutching onto a massive leg when he lost his footing.

This apparently irritated the dragon, because when it got out of the roll, it scratched where Ranma was, forcing him to let go. Using the bulk of the thing as a shield Ranma tried his best to keep out of the way. It was surprisingly difficult, the dragon apparently could tell that Ranma was nearby, and he just barely managed to get out of the way several times as it twisted quickly in search of him.

This was getting nowhere. Ranma couldn't get he leverage for a decent hit, and he could tell that he would need it from his brief contact. Heck with the way this place was set up he couldn't even get a decent amount of momentum. Butterfly Affect was out as well. The dragon's magic was tightly woven, and Ranma could detect no way to cause the feedback the technique needed to be effective.

That left one last technique. He could use the ambient magic to supply the first part, so all he needed was the second part. A circle, in this case a big circle.

Ranma began to run behind the dragon. The first quarter of the circle was easy, the beast had no clue where he was at that point, so he managed to do it unmolested. Then the dragon saw him, and everything went to hell.

Roaring in frustration the dragon inhaled as Ranma continued to run. This was probably the worst case scenario for him. He couldn't dodge, and the beast was probably smart enough to compensate for his speed. Even as the fire blasted forward, Ranma poured on the speed.

It was a testimony to his durability that he didn't scream as the fire clipped him. His back was singed, and there were a few blisters, but he had dodged the fire. That if anything made the dragon angrier. Half the circle done.

The dragon inhaled even deeper this time, and Ranma winced. He had to finish the circle, but apparently the beast was getting frustrated. Ranma was already going full out, but the sheer size of the circle made it near impossible for him to do this fast enough.

He still tried to coax more speed out of his legs, even as the fire lit up the surroundings, and began to speed for him. Ranma grit his teeth as he felt the heat, but continued on. Almost there...

"One last dance." Ranma gasped out, even as his clothes blackened from the fire. A second later and even his durability wouldn't have protected him from the hellish blaze.

He chuckled as the fire dissipated, and the dragon roared. Everything inside the circle was slowly fading away. He had won..

Ranma's gaze went blank.

* * *

He found himself in his dreamscape once more. Only this time a swirling vortex of blackness was eating away the normal serene picture.

"What the hell?" Ranma muttered to himself as he watched a piece of the house break off.

It should be the dragon, not this inky blackness. The snake creature he had tested this on had kept it's form, and in the realm of the mind Ranma had little trouble dispatching a creature with such little imagination. It was like the dragon had no sense of self, only an all consuming hunger.

It didn't matter really, Ranma would pit his will against anything and come out victorious. In this case he would have to, otherwise the neko-ken would seem like a picnic.

A mere effort of will cause massive walls to spring up to contain the vortex. The black thing was devoid of what one would call intelligence, but it seemed to have a slick cunning. It lanced into the walls, and they began to crumble. Even as it did this it continued to try to devour Ranma's dream scape. A few pieces of the wall began to drift towards it.

Ranma grimaced as the thing continued to grow. It reminded him of a drowning man pulling his rescuer under to drown with him. Containment wouldn't work with what it was manifesting itself as.

"You have failed me Xing." A man's voice made Ranma twitch and turn. There was nothing there. He frowned and turned back to the vortex.

"Normally that would result in your elimination." Ranma twitched again at the voice. Was that coming from the dragon?

"Since I have no use for failed experiments. However, Jusenkyo has need of a mind and a body. Recycling is more efficient after all."

Ranma frowned again as the vortex surged once more. Ignoring the deteriorating landscape he began to study to vortex. Finally he shrugged. It was either experiment or go insane from the thing eating his mind.

"Hello Xing." Ranma called out. "So Jusenkyo got to you too?"

The vortex slowed in response, and Ranma smirked as he took a step closer to what he now knew was Xing. Dreams were will, nothing more, and with that little hesitation Ranma had a way to pierce the seemingly unstoppable insanity. He focused hard, his will against the insanity that had gripped the woman in front of him.

It would have been a simple matter then to destroy her. Now that he knew what had happened he could recognize Jusenkyo's touch, and her twisted machinations. Ranma could have unraveled everything about Xing in much the same way Jusenkyo twisted the woman.

He wasn't like that though. If he was going to destroy someone he was going to do it when they were whole.

So he sat down, and watched the vortex swirl. Slowly but surely he began to untwist the threads of her mind, and slowly ever so slowly a person was rebuilt. Eventually there were no more threads that needed to be realigned, and Ranma got to his feet. In front of him was a sleeping woman. Pretty in her own way, with elaborate flowing black hair.

Ranma finally just shrugged to himself. He didn't know how to reverse the technique, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to if she was an enemy. He would let her sleep.

* * *

"Yuuko?" Watanuki looked inside the strangely empty house. "What is going on?"

"Hello Watanuki." Yuuko smiled briefly at the boy, taking a long sip from her sake bottle. She was holding a note in one hand, and looked more haggard than she had ever done before.

"Where is Ranma?" Watanuki looked around. Moro was playing listlessly with Mokona, and Maru was nowhere in sight. "For that matter, where is Maru?"

"Gone, and gone." Yuuko took another drink. "Ranma has gone to defend, and Maru already has." She clutched the paper tightly with her bandaged hand. "I knew this was to happen, and yet." She sighed and took another drink.

"How much have you had to drink?" Watanuki looked at the woman worried. "Look at you, you are hurt too!" He sighed and tooke the bottle gently from Yuuko. "I am calling Xian Pu, and we are going to look at your arm."

"Not enough to drink." Yuuko frowned at the younger boy. "Besides, I can't drink later." She stopped speaking to yawn loudly.

"Come on to bed." Watanuki grabbed an arm and lifted Yuuko. "We can talk later when you aren't drunk."

Yuuko grumbled, but staggered to her room, still clutching the paper almost desperately. Watanuki frowned at the behavior, but really couldn't do much about it. He was just happy the woman was going to sleep. He sighed once the woman snuggled under her sheets. This was honestly disturbing. He had never seen a time when Yuuko was anything less than graceful.

Maybe Moro or Mokona knew something. Watanuki made his way back out and looked at the listless girl. She was still in her nightgown, and even the efforts of Mokona didn't seem to be cheering her up. Come to think of it, he had never seen the girl without her sister nearby.

"Moro?" Watanuki knelt down next to the girl. "What happened."

"Her sister faded away." Mokona answered instead. "And Ranma has went to fight." The creature turned to look at Watanuki. "Yuuko has foreseen all of this, but it doesn't make it any less painful."

Watanuki blinked and looked at Moro, who tilted her head slightly to meet his gaze. "Maru is gone? What about Ranma, isn't he coming back?"

Moro just continued to look at Watanuki, blinking mechanically. "Ranma will die."

"What?!" Watanuki fell backwards. "He can't die!"

"Yuuko has foreseen it." Moro replied turning back towards Mokona. "And can do nothing less the worlds be torn asunder in reply."

"There has to be a way!" Watanuki got to his feet. "if Yuuko can't do anything, can I?" He looked at Mokona and Moro.

The little girl smiled up at him, and reached out a hand. Confused, Watanuki grasped it as she spoke. "Ranma will die, but Yuuko has already paid her price. To lose a loved one such as him would near break her." Moro gripped Watanuki's hand tightly. "Mother should not be so sad."

"What?" Watanuki watched with wide eyes as Moro began to fade. "What's happening?!"

"You will be sad." Moro's smile if anything grew wider. "But then, you won't."

Watanuki's next words were cut off as he began to fall. Downwards and upwards, and every which way, he fell. Until he landed with a thump and a groan.

"Owww." He groaned to himself.

"Huh?" A familiar voice made Ranma look up. "How'd you get here?"

"I don't know.." Watanuki looked at Ranma.

Back at Yuuko's shop a solemn Mokona looked at the spot where two of its friends had just disappeared. It was sad, but perhaps there was a chance that things would get better. Until that time, Yuuko needed support. The woman was not invincible, and grief had a way of dragging on even the most powerful people.


	28. Chapter 28: Dying

"Heh, well, no sense worring about how you got here." Ranma shrugged and looked around. "Lets worry about how we get back."

Watanuki nodded at the pig tailed martial artist. "How'd you get here? Yuuko said that you left to defend her." Left unsaid was the unsettling proclamation that he would die.

"Eh? Got a feeling of something." Ranma said absently as he frowned to himself. There was no visible way out of the stadium like area they were at. "I found Jusenkyo trying to bring a dragon to attack Yuuko." Ranma's gaze locked on Watanuki with frightening intensity. "She's all right isn't she?"

"She was a bit tipsy." Watanuki hedged, he really didn't think that he should tell Ranma exactly what she had been like. The other boy would understand when he got back. "What did you write? She was holding it like she was afraid it would disappear."

"Umm." Ranma turned red and began to walk away. "It's kinda personal."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked at the rapidly moving boy. "Hey!" He sprinted to catch up to the pig tailed martial artist. "Don't leave me behind! You are the superhuman one, not me!"

Ranma stopped, but didn't look the other boy in the eye. "Well come on then." He finally said gruffly. "We have to get outta here and back home."

Watanuki smiled at Ranma. It was obvious that whatever the note had been it wasn't any of his business. It was nice to be with the other boy, even with what Moro had said. That reminded him. "Maru and Moro are gone." Watanuki said sadly.

Ranma paused for a moment. Finally he heaved a great sigh and looked up to the shadowed ceiling. "They were going to disappear eventually you know? I could see it in glimpses and no matter how much I hoped." Ranma just shook his head and continued to walk. "You do know this guy has been attacking Yuuko for awhile right?"

"What guy?" Watanuki's voice went a bit shrill. "I never noticed any attack!"

"What, did you think that all those supernatural occurrences were just cause you were tasty?" Ranma smirked at the flustered boy. "Maru and Moro were taking care of the majority of the lil' stuff that I couldn't easily deal with. I got rid of the bigger stuff."

"So all of those attacks on me were because of 'this guy?'" Watanuki waved his hands.

Ranma shrugged and began to walk along the wall. There had to be an exit around here somewhere. "His name's Fei. He and Yuuko have some sort of past. Not everything was his fault, but a lot of the more dangerous stuff was sent after Yuuko and you."

"Why me?" Watanuki asked turning pale. "All I can do is see spirits, I have no real power."

Ranma snorted at the younger boy. Ah, there was the exit. "I can't do half the stuff you do, and I am 'superhuman.'" Ranma entered the hallway leading out of the room. It was black and featureless, and the only real attributes were the lights on the ceiling.

"But I don't do anything." Watanuki looked at the ground in shame. "All I do is get into trouble."

"You make friends." Ranma smiled back at the boy. "You are starting to understand the world. Yuuko's been teaching you, you know?"

"It isn't wisdom, it's a way of seeing the world." Watanuki quoted Ranma's words right back at him.

"Exactly!" Ranma smiled brightly. "Wisdom is how you use that knowledge."

A yell in the distance caught both their attentions, and the boys began to run. They emerged onto a room unlike the featureless corridor that had lead to it.

It was a massive dome shaped room. The roof looked like a kaleidoscope, every section of it a differnt sky. An elaborate throne dominated one end on top a series of stairs. At the bottom where four figures, one of them yelling angrily. At the top on the throne was a figure holding a sword in one hand and swirling what looked like wine in the other. He held it up to the approaching Ranma and Watanuki. He was a stately man, dressed in immaculate robes and wearing a monocle.

"Ah the final players of our little act." The man's voice was deep and foreboding.

"What the?!" The man who had been yelling turned towards the two. "You!?"

"Ah its the angry guy that wanted to travel the dimensions!" Ranma pointed out with a small smirk. "And the other people too!"

Watanuki had a differnt reaction. "Sakura? Syaoran?" He took a step forward, then rushed to them. "Are you all right?"

The brown haired boy nodded at Watanuki. "He did something to Sakura."

"And we are gonna kick that bastard's ass as soon as that damned barrier drops." The man with the sword growled up at the figure on the throne.

"It will take time to decipher what he has projected." The other man commented.

"Eh, Kurogane and Fay, am I right?" Ranma walked up to the two adults.

"Yep." Fay smiled at the pig tailed boy. "I didn't expect to see you again. I am glad that you are no longer a big cat."

"You heard about that?" Ranma asked with a small embarrassed smile.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way." The figure on the throne got to his feet, and set down his glass. "I am Fei Wong Reed. And today I shall be your executioner."

"Was he this dramatic when you got here?" Ranma asked the other people flippantly. To be quite honest he wasn't that impressed.

"Unfortunately." Fay remarked with a small smirk.

"Pompous windbag." Kurogane muttered. "And why are you two joking at a time like this!?" He demanded of the two.

"'Cause it's the best time?" Ranma replied, before he blurred out of sight. "Hit him!" Like the sound of glass shattering the barrier that had protected Fei shattered.

Fei seemed unfazed at suddenness of the attack. He just calmly swung the sword he was carrying, and nearly eviscerated Ranma. Kurogane's attack with the sword came in next, near perfectly. However instead of damaging the man, it bounced off a strange glyph like pattern.

"He's got another one!" Kurogane's voice called out. He snarled as he was forced to parry the surprisingly strong counter attack from the smirking Fei. Taking a step back, several arrows of light darted around the man's body and impacted against the same barrier.

"I can break it if I can get off the correct spell." Fay replied as he shot off another few arrows of light.

"I'll shatter the thing, get ready." Ranma called, darting forward and avoiding the almost casual sword strikes. A quick tap later, and the barrier seemed to ripple.

Fei just smiled as the next strikes impacted his body. He flew backwards, and seemed to dissolve into mist, leaving not a trace.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" His voice came from on the throne.

Everyone turned back to see the man still sitting there as if he ahd never left. He chuckled softly as the landscapes above his head began to flash from one scene to another.

"The hell?!" The swordsman asked. He had been near positive that had been a killing blow.

"Illusion?" Ranma muttered softly to himself. No, it had been to real to be an illusion.

"A copy." Fay finally spoke. "You just made us think that was you." He looked at the man with a wary expression. He hadn't even felt the misdirection.

"They aren't doing well." Watanuki muttered as he looked over Sakura. He couldn't see anything wrong with the girl, but she was out cold, and unresponsive.

"Go! Kick his butt!" A white Mokona cheered from its hiding spot.

Syaoran looked at the three fighters with a determained expression. "He's just toying with them."

"More like he's delaying." Watanuki replied absently. "He's up to something."

"How can you tell?" The brown haired boy asked. "All I see is him fighting them all." He clutched Sakura to himself tighter. He would have been in the fighting if Sakura wasn't out like this. Fei would have no problem using the girl to further his own ends.

"I just can." Watanuki replied with a frustrated expression. He looked at the man on the throne. "It's like he is waiting for something." He blinked and looked up. The flashing pictures on the ceiling were starting to slow down, and a few were stopping.

Watanuki looked from the ceiling to the man, and Fei looked back.

"Huh?" Ranma's eyes widened and he blurred out of sight.

A splash of blood sprayed across the spectators, and both Kurogane and Fay gasped. Somehow or another the world had bent, and a sword had nearly impaled a terrified Watanuki. Only Ranma's quick movement had allowed the boy to continue living.

Fei pulled his arm back, and you could see his arm pull out of the portal. Ranma grimaced and wiped the blood off the cuts he had taken. It had been a very messy deflection.

"He's waiting for the ceiling to do something!" Watanuki called out, backing up and away from the man on the throne.

"Then lets spoil his plans." Kurugane replied as he looked upwards.

"As good a plan as any." Fay chuckled lightly and began to cast.

Nodding Syaoran began to cast a spell as well.

The blasts of energy lanced up and impacted catastrophically with the ceiling. It began to crack and crumble even as one by one the pictures stopped moving.

"Hahaha!" Fei laughed out loud even as he got to his feet. "It doesn't matter if you smash it into a million pieces. I have what I needed." He began to turn around, his clothing swirling ominously. "Thank Sakura for me, that is if you survive."

"What?" Ranma muttered out as the ground gave a lurching shudder. "What the hell?!"

"This is a pocket dimension that Fei created." Fay replied. "If he stops maintaining it, it will crumble."

"Mokona can't get us out of here!" The white thing bounced up and down. "There is barrier!"

"It ends up there." Ranma replied, looking up through the hole they had made. "Take Watanuki and get out of here."

"Huh?" Kurogane asked. "What are you talking about kid?"

"Fei has to die." Ranma glared at the retreating mage. "But with the amount of tricks up his sleeve its gonna be hard."

"Like hell you get him all to yourself, I got a grudge against the bastard too!" Kurogane snarled at Ranma. It was obvious that he was not going to stand there and let Ranma fight alone.

"Umm." Fay pointed at another figure running after Fei. "Isn't that Watanuki?"

"What?!" Ranma whirled around. "That idiot!"

* * *

Down the corridors ran Watanuki, past hallways and twisting stairs. It was like the world was twisting and turning around as he ran. He could hear his friends pursuing them, but it seemed like every step they took, he took a thousand. Finally the reached a small circular room, and the door slammed shut behind the panting boy. There were glyphs carved onto the floor at very specific intervals. Fei, hearing a noise whirled around to face his pursuer. He looked very unamused.

"With the number of barriers between you and your friends, they won't be able to help you." He ground out. "That you followed me through them speaks of your power though."

"Some things just click." Watanuki shrugged as he slowly regulated his breathing. He was honestly terrified, but this was something that he just knew was Hitsuzen. This man had a lot to pay for.

"Indeed." Fei clutched his sword and thrust it towards Watanuki, intent on impaling the boy.

"Waa!" Watanuki screamed out and dodged to the side. Only shear luck had prevented his death.

"You are the only one of them who has no chance what so ever!" Fei roared out, swinging his sword once more. "What utter foolishness made you think that you could defeat me?!" The sword clanged off a wall.

Watanuki panted to himself, surprised at another near miss. "If I am the only one with no chance, then why are you scared?" He finally asked the older man.

Off in the distance the sound of shattering glass rang out, and both people in the room knew that they only had a limited amount of time.

"There are dreams and portents and chances and possibilities." Fei replied as he held out his sword in a guard position. "Not something one such as you would understand." The glyphs underneath him started to light up in sequence.

"Watanuki!" Ranma growled out as he smashed open the door. "I am gonna so kick your ass."

"Cockroaches the lot of you." Fei muttered out in reply. He turned to face the pig tailed martial artist. He looked supremely irritated now. "Ready to face your destined death?"

"Only if you go down with me." Ranma smirked and darted forward.

"Fool." Fei thrust his hand forward, and a surprised Ranma found himself transfixed onto the blade. Somehow he had no warning, no idea of when to dodge. "You are not the only one who can analyze your opponent." Fei pulled his hand back out of the portal that had warped around his hand.

Ranma coughed out blood and staggered to his knees.

"Ranma!" Watanuki ran to his side. The blade had just barely missed the martial artist's spine, but that was little comfort with the damage.

Ranma gasped again, clutching his wound with a shaky hand. "Stupid." He pulled a bloody hand back. "Didn't even get to hit him." Reaching forward he gripped Watanuki's face, forcing the boy to meet his eyes.

"What the?!" Watanuki looked around the crumbling house. "How did I get back in Yuuko's place?!"

"It's my mind." Ranma chuckled at the boy. He looked fully healed. "Not gonna last that much longer though." He looked at the crumbling landscape. "Get him back for me ok?"

"Ranma.." Watanuki looked at the slowly fading house. "Damnit, you weren't supposed to die!"

"Tough luck." Ranma shrugged in reply. He looked oddly calm even as the lights began to dim. "Take the girl with you at least. She hasn't woken up yet, but I can't leave her here to die."

"Girl?" Watanuki looked tot he side to spot a black haired girl peacefully sleeping. He was confused, but since it was a last request.. The boy walked over and picked her up.

"Thanks." Ranma smiled gratefully as blood started to spill down his shirt. "Ya know that note?" He was smiling even as he faded. "Tell Yuuko I meant it. I do love her."

Watanuki jerked back with a gasp, and Ranma's eyes began to glaze over. The room was oddly bright, and Watanuki took a moment to find out why. Everyone of the glyphs in the room were lit up.

"Leaving?" Watanuki asked quietly. "After that?" He looked very grim.

"Have a nice afterlife." Fei replied as an arcane circle formed around him.

"You too." Watanuki reached forward through the circle and made one line with a bloody hand. He didn't know what it was, but he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Fei to be punished. He willed that thought with all his might.

Fei's eyes widened, and he tried to move as the arcane circle went from glowing white to absolute blood red. He didn't make it, and his form faded away with a frustrated scream.

"Hehe." Watanuki laughed mirthlessly to himself, before he dorpped to his knees next to Ranma. "I got him, I think. Do you think that is enough?" He fell backwards on the cold floor. He felt tired.


	29. Chapter 29: Escaping

Fei growled to himself as he stalked through the deserted plains. That blasted brat had adjusted the spell, and instead of the safe haven he had prepared he was in this goddless and forsaken land. It was of little matter, all he needed was a clear area and a few common materials. It would take time, and rest, but he should be able to get through this with nary a scratch.

"Oh, don't think that you have gotten off scot free." A voice made Fei turn and brandish his sword.

He gaped for a moment before he recovered himself. "An alternate? I suppose that two Ranmas dead would be a interesting prospect."

"Hehehe." Ranma chuckled and patted the white cat he was holding. "The big fish thinks he is the king of the sea." He smiled at Fei.

The man growled in return and thrust his sword towards the black haired man. He was visibly surprised when the portal that allowed him to warp his strikes to unusual places didn't appear. Only then did he seem to realize something was wrong and took a step back.

"There is always a bigger fish." Ranma continued to pet the white cat. A black cat came up beside him and sat nearby. "Judgment times are upon us. The lights grow dim and weak."

Fei's eyes widened as the light began to dim perceptibly. He had never heard of this spell. Something about it though was setting off every primitive instinct he had. He began to charge towards Ranma.

"Hope can die or grow these days." Fei paused as Ranma dissipated. He began to weave his protective magics, and was very glad when a barrier began to form around him.

"With heroes who strike to save. And villains who strike to break." A dark red fire began to burn on Fei's right, and a pair of ink black wings appeared on the other end. "Let the failure before you be clear right now, for judgment has come today."

Fei never got the chance to scream.

* * *

"Buncha idiots the lot of you." Kurogane's voice made the boy look up. He looked pissed. "One of you get's killed and the other just sits there like a little moron." The man sighed, looking both tired and old. Behind him watching silently was Fay.

"Sorry." The boy replied listlessly. "I got him though."

"Really?" The man replied raising an eyebrow. "At least someone did. Come on, lets get outta here."

Fay moved forward to look at the circle that Fei had just used. He recognized an escape spell when he saw one. This one was oddly twisted though, it was much like it had been warped to go to a specific person. For some reason that gave Fay a slight chill. Watanuki was probably more right than he knew.

"Bring Ranma." Watanuki pointed to the pig tailed boy. "Yuuko is going to be sad, but I won't leave him here."

"Heh." Kurogane sighed and lifted up the dead body. "Stupid kid."

"Yeah." Watanuki got to his feet and staggered after the man. He felt empty, and looking at the limp body of his friend made him so very sad. There had been too much death fighting this man. As he made his way through the corridors he felt a strange sense of deja vu. It was like he knew what was there.

"Wait a moment." Watanuki's voice halted Kurogane's movement. "Bring him this way!!"

"What the hell!?" The man growled out. "He's dead kid!"

"But I can fix it!" Watanuki's voice was happy. He didn't know what he was thinking of, but it was like a voice was telling him what to do. He had learned to trust his instincts though.

"Let him try." Fay's voice forestalled any protest Kurogane might have had. "We are out of time soon anyway." He looked tired as his gaze went off into the distance. "At least Sakura and Syaoran are safe."

"All right then." Kurogane sighed with exasperation and followed Watanuki.

They arrived at a strange mirror like device. It was elaborate, and covered in strange symbols. To Watanuki it was like he had known it his whole life. Under his direction Ranma was placed one one side of the mirror. Then he began to fiddle with a few of the glyphs.

"What is it?" Fay wondered out loud, completely mistified.

Kurogane simply grunted to himself. He didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the kid had gone off the deep end.

"A cloning mirror." Syaoran's voice startled them both. He watched Watanuki work feverishly. "I don't know how he is doing it, but he is cloning his friend."

"Wouldn't that just be a cheep copy then?" Kurogane ignored the glares from the other people.

"Not if his soul was leaving his original body." Fay replied with a smile. "It's like a transplant, only with the entire body instead of just one piece." They would save the boy afterall. Only to die when the dimension collapsed. "Why did you come back?"

"We can't leave our friends!" Mokona bounced up and down. "Sakura would have wanted us to try to save everyone!"

"Idiots the lot of you." Kurogane muttered out as the mirror began to glow.

"But perhaps we can save everyone." The magic user of the group smiled warmly. "And even if we can't, we still have to try."

"It's working!" Watanuki called out jubilantly. He pointed to the mirror which had started revolving slowly.

"Better hurry up." Kurogane muttered to himself. "I can feel the trembles getting bigger."

"We don't have the time to get out now." Fay sighed and looked at the group. "Not with the barrier up."

"Mokona's scared." The white creature said softly. The thing kept atop the still comatose Sakura.

The mirror began to spin faster and faster, and white streamers began to flow from Ranma's body and through the mirror. Gradually, even as the tremors continued to increase, Ranma's original body began to fade, and a new body began to form. Kurogane didn't even wait for the mirror to stop. He just ran forward and lifted the sleeping Ranma up.

"We have to get out of here now!" He yelled to the group. "I am not going to sit here and let him get the last laugh."

Watanuki nodded at the group, and made to follow. A flash of insight, or that voice again made him stop. "Not that way!" He yelled. "We don't have the time!"

"Damnit kid!" Kurogane screamed out.

"He seems to know what he's doing." Fay pointed out, not moving quite yet.

"I trust him." Syaoran siad, lifting up Sakura's body and rushing after the already moving boy.

"Mokona trusts him too!" The white pork bun smiled and waved. "We are going to be fine!"

"Damned idiots." The swordsman cursed and followed them.

You could literally feel the world collapse around them as they continued to run. No words were exchanged, no false platitudes of encouragement, just the desprate will to live. In front of it all was Watanuki. He barely had the strength to continue, but he was not going to fail them. He would not allow it.

Through the familiar corridors, avoiding the falling stones. The ground was starting to crack and crumble. Watanuki's vision was starting to go black from exertion, but he wouldn't stop. Soon they were at a large familiar room.

The room where Ranma had fought the dragon.

Watanuki stopped in the center of the room, panting. Kurogane looked like he was going to explode, and everyone else looked worried. Wataunki saw none of that, he simply was working on instinct alone. Thrusting his hand forward he began to will. For one brief instant everything in the world responded to that will.

An arcane circle began to form, and flicker. Watanuki staggered, that attempted nearly exhausting him. He wouldn't, couldn't let that stop him. Even though his vision was growing dim he continued to will, forcing the world to bend in the way it shouldn't.

Fay's hand grasped his own, and the circle grew. Watanuki smiled in gratatude, and Syaoran's hand joined Fay's as they lent their power to the magic that Watanuki was crafting.

The floor around the circle began to crumble, and the ceiling cracked and fell. It wasn't enough, they just needed a litte more magic!

Watanuki's eyes blanked out. For that briefest moment in time another hand grasped his own, a woman that seemed so oddly familiar. She had dark black flowing hair, and in the background Watanuki could have sworn he saw the image of a sleeping dragon.

Then the group began to fall.

* * *

Yuuko sighed at the empty house, taking a long pull of the sake. Not even the alcohol was cheering her up. Ranma was dead, and Watanuki was off fulfilling what was needed. Maru and Moro were gone, and only Mokona's presence made her keep from getting totally plastered.

As it was she had been reminded of her duty, and the pain would dull soon. Hitsuzen was Hitsuzen, and she could no more blame the world for spinning than she could blame it for taking away her knight.

So she was waiting for the last chapter of the story to be played out. For once, she wasn't totally immaculate, but she couldn't seem to make herself care right now. The travelers would return right now, and she could fix what had been broken by Fei's mad schemes.

"Hey Watch it!"

"Owww!"

"Umm Syaoran, your elbow is in my ribs."

"Howeee!"

The travelers arrived in a massive heap, a suprised and awake Sakura on top. She looked confused, but as she looked around a sort of recognition registered in her face. That lasted until the pile moved with an angry roar.

"Get off me!!" Kurogane threw everyone into the air.

Yuuko would have commented on the situation, but for once she looked completely surprised. She dropped her sake bottle and walked towards the group. Dropping to her knees she placed her hand on Ranma's cheek. As if in response the boy's eyes opened to reveal his enchanting blue eyes.

"Hey Yuuko." He said softly. "Miss me?"

Yuuko said nothing, she just lifted Ranma up with surprising strength and kissed him as frantically and desperately as she was able. Ranma's hands waved comically before the two fell backwards.

"Umm." Sakura blushed at the couple, watching with starry eyes.

The swordsman just sighed and slapped his head. After a moment his eyebrow twitched. "Hello!? Are you at least going to breathe?"

"Hush." Fay smiled at the couple. "Let them be." They were safe, and it was finally over. That was enough for him, and really, that was enough for everyone.


	30. Chapter 30: Ending

"So why's she still here?" Ranma asked Yuuko as he tilted his head towards a humming Sakura.

"I am stabilizing what Fei did to her mind." Yuuko replied as she sipped at her tea. "What he did to her was both damaging, and dangerous. It was doubly so due to her intense magical talent."

It had been a few days since the group had come back, and they were slowly drifting their own ways. Kurogane and Fay had arranged a rather strange deal which Ranma still wasn't clear on the details of. The had managed to find a way to keep in touch, and Ranma had managed to get a promise of another spar with the swordsman.

Syaoran was visiting his family to let them know he was all right. Ranma had actually been surprised that the boy had lived in the same world as him, but to be quite honest the entire situation with the travelers had made his head hurt when he tried to figure ou the relationships.

That left the white Mokona and Sakura. Both of whom were staying at Yuuko's shop. Ranma was just now actually recovering from his ordeal, and was curious. Watanuki apparently knew, and was very good friends with Sakura and Syaoran.

"What exactly did he do to her?" Ranma kept his voice low so as not to disturb Sakura. "The guy was a world class bastard, but he didn't seem like the type to do things out of spite."

"To fufill his dream, his wish, Fei had targeted Sakura." Yuuko looked at the girl and smiled warmly. "No matter the world she is born in, no matter the circumstance, when she is born, she bends the world. Her magical power is one of the greatest and purest things in existence." Yuuko set down her teacup and sighed slightly. The particulars about what Fei had been planning were not something she liked to talk about.

"Fei knew this, and used this. He found an aspect of Sakura, and planned. He drove events to a very specific scenario regardless of the cost or the sorrow it would cause. This scenario was the shattering of Sakura's mind, and the scattering of her magical power with that. Her power and memories were locked up into a series of feathers and thrown across worlds." Yuuko took a small break to sip at her tea, before setting down the cup with a small tap.

"It was scary." The girl in question chimed in. "And thrilling all at once. To know that there were pieces lost, but to see a thousand differnt worlds." Sakura smiled at Yuuko and sat at the table with the two. She apparently had better hearing than they gave her credit for.

"The purpose of all this was to find a very specific place." Yuuko continued with a look at Sakura. "Fei wanted to reach into the heavens themselves, and tear out a beloved friend." She paused then as she looked at Ranma. "It is natural to grieve." Her gaze was heavy, and the memory of what Ranma had gone through was obviously on her mind. "It is natural to wish that you can have a loved one return to you. There is a point however, when it is time to move on."

Ranma scratched his head with a small blush. "I will make it up to you Yuuko." He was referring to the sorrow the woman had gone through. To know that the woman had thought him dead had hurt him far more than actually dying.

"To tear a loved one from the deserved rest, and return them to the wheel of fate is one of the gravest sins." Sakura said softly, her eyes gazing into the distance. "There is a time and a place for everything. Reviving one not truly dead is no crime, but to defile their afterlife." Sakura trailed off and looked at both people at the table with a small blush.

"Indeed." Yuuko nodded to Sakura. That had been the point she had tried to get across.

"Bah." Ranma got to his feet and stretched. "Too much talking. That guy was an ass, and lets leave the dead in peace eh?" Ranma chuckled then as he smiled at Sakura. "Your boyfriend is quite the little fighter, do you know anything?"

"Ehhh?!" Sakura went crimson. "Boyfriend?!"

Ranma snickered at the girl. She was so cute she gave him a toothache from the sweetness sometimes. "Aww, did I make the lil' girl blush?" He teased gently.

"Mouuu!" Sakura made a strange noise and found a small pillow. She threw it at the laughing boy. "You are almost as bad as big brother!"

Ranma laughed and danced away. Sticking out his tongue at the furious girl.

Sakura, not one to take anything lying down found another pillow and began to chase the boy. The sound of yelling and Sakura's outraged shouts soon echoed from the house.

Yuuko smiled to herself, content for the first time in a very long time. Ages ago she had taken a look at the future, and seen someone special. For her, it had been a love at first sight, for she had loved Ranma as soon as she had learned of him. But there had been perilous paths to fulfilling that love. Still, she had crafted Maru and Moro in a faint hope, or wistful self fulfillment.

Then Genma had come to her, and she had been lost in the possibilities. Ultimately she had been selfish, and chose a life with the pig-tailed martial artist. To truly save his life, she had been forced to give up the very memory that he could be saved. Only Maru and Moro truly had the power to save him. It was a fitting piece of Hitsuzen.

"It's like having Maru and Moro back." The black Mokona commented softly as it listened to the noise.

"They will come back." Yuuko assured Mokona.

"Huh?" Ranma stopped his teasing of Sakura upon hearing that. "You can bring them back?!" Ranma felt a brief surge of hope.

"They are actually already back." Yuuko commented mysteriously. "They just need to regrow."

"I don't get it." Ranma scratched his head even as he was hit upside the head with a pillow from a furious Sakura.

Yuuko giggled. Now was as good a time as any. "Why Ranma dear, don't you know how babies are made?"

Ranma blinked a few times as his brain slowly cranked through the equation. Yeah he knew how babies were made. In fact he and Yuuko had...

"Ranma?!" Sakura gasped as Ranma's eyes rolled up and the pig tailed martial artist passed out. "Wait.. You are pregnant?" Sakura looked at Yuuko.

"Indeed." Yuuko smiled at Sakura warmly. "With twins."

Sakura squealed happily. Children were adorable! She couldn't wait to see them!

Later Ranma would find out that Yuuko and craving did not go together well. It was the very first time he had ever seen anyone get turned into a newt. Sure Yuuko had turned the guy back, but geeze. He was still against them being named Marudashi and Morodashi though.

* * *

"Gahhh!!" Ranma paced back and forth as another scream echoed through the Yuuko's shop. He forced himself to stay put.

"You'd think that Ranma was the one giving birth." Watanuki's friend Himawari commented as she watched the pig tailed man pace back and forth.

"Well to be fair." Watanuki paused as another scream echoed through the building, followed by a string of what was probably very inventive curses in another language. "Most father's don't have to listen to the childbirth, and not be there to see it."

Ranma growled to himself and brushed his hands through his hair. There were two reasons that he wasn't in there while Yuuko continued her labor. One was that he was strong enough that he might break her hand by accident. The other was that apparently Yuuko would get vengeful in labor. He really didn't want to see what she would come up with when she was in the proper mood.

"What language is that?" Himawari tilted her head as another string of something came out of the room.

"No idea." Watanuki admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ranma just sighed and forced himself to relax, even as another scream echoed through the building. He really really wished that the wards were strong enough not to need his help. Anyplace would be better than here right now, not matter how nervous he was to see his first children.

The gate to the house swung open, and even though Ranma was inside, he still felt the shift in the house. He went from nervous to serious in the blink of an eye. The gate didn't even swing fully open before he was blocking it. The people who were at the entrance made him blink in shock.

"Good evening sir knight." Her voice was melodious, but the face was one Ranma saw in his dreams sometimes. It was the Fae Queen, in human clothing. "Might we come in?" Next to her, looking immaculate even in mortal clothing was the King.

"Wha?" For once Ranma was speechless. His first instinct was to deny their entrance. His next instinct would be to attack the two for the trouble they had caused. Ultimately though, Ranma just stood there, looking at the two with wary eyes, unsure of what to allow.

"Do not worry, we mean no harm." The king reassured as he smiled beautifully. "It is not every day that one of the most powerful enchantresses gives birth."

"One step outta line." Ranma sighed and stepped aside. "You make one move I feel threatening and you will wish that you were never born." The final decision really had never been his to make. The Fae were powerful beyond belief, and something in Ranma's instincts understood that fact. Better to indulge their whimsies than to deny a request and have worse concenquences.

"I would expect no less." The queen smiled at Ranma. "You make an inspiring knight, and shall become an even better father." There was no guile in this statement, no vague charm, just honest truth.

"Whats with the bundles?" Ranma pointed to the two small packages.

"Gifts from the huntsman." The king replied. "He evidently was very impressed by them, and had these specifically crafted for your children."

"Show them to Yuuko first." Ranma muttered, suspicious, but not stupid enough to pick a fight with figures such as these.

"Of course." The queen replied giggling. "There is nothing more fearsome than a mother." She flashed her teeth in a pointed smile. "Nothing."

Ranma sighed and walked into the house. The screaming had stopped while he had dealt with the visitors, and the one who had helped with the birth was standing outside the room smiling brightly.

"Ranma has two lovely girls." Xian Pu giggled. "Come see!"

Ranma was inside before she finished. There in the bed was an exhausted Yuuko, holding two bundles. One pink, one blue. the children already had hair, which matched the blankets they were wrapped in perfectly. Even as Ranma approached the blue haired one opened her eyes. They were mismatched, one the red eye of Yuuko, and one Ranma's blue eye.

"They have pointed ears." Ranma observed as he looked at them. He loved them anyway, but he hadn't expected that, and was worried.

"I do believe our visitors have something to say about that." Yuuko's voice cracked a bit, but that was the only sign that she had just given birth.

"You believe we would just stand idly by?" The King placed a bundle on Yuuko's left side.

The queen placed another small bundle on Yuuko's right side. "We only gave Ranma a small gift. A mark, if you will, that signifies our unconditional favor. It apparently passes on." She smiled. "Your children will be magnificent."

Yuuko inclined her head in acknowledgment. "I would expect nothing less."

Ranma reached forward and unwrapped a bundle, revealing a child sized bow and a quiver. The other bundle contained twin swords. "The huntsman has a strange taste in gifts." Even without his sight he would have know these weapons were magnificent. With his sight they veritably glowed with magic.

"So, what shall we name our dear ones." Yuuko smiled at Ranma, who's eyes widened.

Behind him, the King and Queen laughed, and disappeared in a fluttering of light. They knew a martial disagreement when they saw one.

"Oh no! We aren't naming them that!" Ranma declared firmly.

He lasted against Yuuko's look for about five seconds. And so, Ranma's first children were named Marudashi and Morodashi, or Maru and Moro for short.


	31. Chapter 31: End

The blue haired girl smiled as the wind rustled her short hair. Today was graduation, and release from the hell that Funakrin had been. While the school had not been totally bad, the girl had made her share of bad memories. Receiving her diploma had been much like receiving a key to her prison.

Still Akane smiled. It was a beautiful day, and she was going to enjoy it. The other students seemed just as glad to graduate as well. For Akane, the only damper on the day was that only Kasumi had attended the ceremony. That was just as well, Akane's family was regrettably broken now.

Her father had lapsed into a sort of passive state. He smoked, he went to the town council meetings, and he drank. He rarely spoke anymore, and seemed to be more going through the motions than anything else. At first, Akane had blamed herself, but the guilt had passed, and the anger that might have rushed into fill the void never came. Now she just felt disappointed.

Nabiki had been worse. The girl had to be hospitalized yet again due to an accident. They weren't ruling out possible suicide attempts, but it was safe to say that Akane's older sibling had not been able to deal with the loss of her voice. She was recovering, but it was a slow process, and Nabiki would probably never be the same.

Akane had felt empty for a long time herself. It wasn't so much that she couldn't feel, it was just that you never realized how much you used something until it was gone. Without her righteous anger Akane had found herself at a loss. Eventually though, wounds can heal, and losses can be delt with. Nowadays Akane relied more on her happiness, and taking every day as it came.

The only one unchanged had been Kasumi, and while that had been good for a long time, Akane was starting to question that. It was time for the Tendo family to change. The youngest daughter of the Tendo family was not going to allow her family to drag itself down in its own misery.

Akane's family was broken, but it would get better.

* * *

Genma chuckled as he looked at the picture. His grandchildren were adorable. He was proud of the boy. He was sure that the boy's mother was proud of him as well. She was slowly learning to talk with him again, but they still rarely spoke, and even then it was in terse sentences.

He loved his wife. No matter the pain and the suffering. She was not quite all there in the head, but Genma blamed himself for that. He had not been a good husband. Somewhere along the line their initial passion had died, and instead of trying to rekindle that they had both gone into their own world.

Genma had never really lost his passion for the art. He sometimes wondered if that was part of the problem. Perhaps though, the fact that their baby boy had finally grown up would finally heal the drift. Genma felt old sometimes, and looking at the picture of his grandchildren often reinforced that.

Gently he tucked the picture into his precious collection. He might not have been the best father. He had made mistakes. However, his boy had become something grand. That was all that he had ever wanted. Even should his marrige shatter into pieces, and he died old and alone, he was content.

Perhaps Nodoka would be convinced to help with a wedding. He would brave Yuuko's pranks for a chance to give his wife something. He owed her that much at least.

Genma's family had already been broken. It just needed a chance to heal.

* * *

Happosai cackled madly to himself as he ran. It was always a pleasure to steal panties, but it was it double so when it was such a lovely day. Even better was the fact that Nerima had such lovely and powerfull ladies. It wasn't any fun if there was a proper chase!

Maybe later he would go bug the Tendos. Soun was getting irritating with his moping. The man had three lovely daughters, so what did it matter if one of them couldn't get over her own misery? Bah, the man had always taken things so seriously.

Maybe he could even give Akane a quick squeeze. The girl was developing nicely, but she never got mad at the grandmaster, and that took half the fun out of it. At least the girl was coming along nicely in her martial arts. She would probably surpass her father in his prime after decade or so.

She wasn't Ranma, but talent like that came once in a century if humanity was lucky. Come to think of it, he should go visit the lad. Yuuko was one hot number even if she was one of the few people he didn't dare irritate. He had no wish to deal with another cave incident, thank you very much.

Happosai's family was his whims, and the people he was interested in.

* * *

The boy with glasses pulled a pair of sharp knives out of his sleeves and made to lunge forward. A large multicolored bonbori smashed on his head instead, driving him into the hardwood floor. A delicate foot then stepped on his back as Xian Pu smiled at Watanuki and his friends.

They were seated quickly at a table and served a few piping hot bowls. Very quickly Watanuki was pointed at Domeki in irritation, while Himawari giggled at the two. Xian Pu smiled at the group as she served the other people.

On the counter in front of the shop danced the two Mokona. The customers clapped in time with the beat, and as a finish two bowls of noodles were placed in front of them. Both their mouths opened wider than the bowls and swallowed the things whole. Then the spit them out, totally cleaned. The store applauded.

In back Kuh Lon smiled at the giggling Kohane. The two were playing an interesting game, and speaking. It was nothing serious, but for the girl it was more precious than gold.

Some families never needed to be defined. They just needed to be felt.

* * *

The wolves howled as a bow with a bandanna ran through the woods panting loudly. He looked around wildly before choosing a random direction and running, only to trip and fall into the water screaming loudly.

Two massive canines loped into the general area and snuffled at the ground. The squeal of an angry piglet perked their interest, and they spotted a small creature struggling through a small stream. With gleaming eyes they loped forward and lunged at the squealing piglet.

Moments later two wolves came into a campsite with the closest thing to a smirk their faces were capable of. In one of their jaws, held supremely gently was a small wiggling piglet. At the campfire Diana smirked at the piglet and said something. The wolves trotted to her, and tossed the pig into a small pot near the fire.

Ryoga popped out with a furious yell, completely nude. Diana chuckled and spoke to the boy, who blushed and very quickly passed out with a nosebleed. She looked exasperated and amused at the same time.

Off in the castle a mirror rippled as if something was pounding on the surface. The Queen simply tapped the surface, and it subsided. She looked pleased even as she watched the used the mirror to spy on the campsight. Finally with a wave of the hand the image dissipated.

Another boring century to deal with. Ranma had been interesting, but really it was his children that were really going to be fun. The entirety of Fae looked forward to his children's antics.

Family is family, no matter how strange, or how much you hate them.

"Fun, sun and sake!!" Yuuko cheered as she gently carried the basket with her children in it. "Do try to keep up dear."

"Yes Yuuko." Ranma grumbled from underneath the massive pack. "Why the heck did you pack so much!?"

The man had a legitimate complaint. He was getting all sorts of strange looks from the passing people. The pack he was carrying looked more like something a forklift would carry than a man. In contrast, Yuuko had a small purse and her twin children.

"Why Ranma dear." Yuuko turned back coyly. "What sort of honeymoon would this be without proper costumes?"

"Costumes?" Ranma blinked at the woman. He wasn't making the connections.

"Of course dear," Yuuko replied with s small smile. "There are quite a few things that one can do in a five star hotel with an unlimited wardrobe. Every one of them perfectly capable of reducing you to a quivering wreck." Yuuko purred the last part out as she ran a delicate finger across Ranma's chin.

The man flushed slightly, before starting to pick up the pace. "Well then, lets hurry up!" He called out as he practically jogged.

Yuuko giggled at her love. This had been everything she had ever wanted. In the basket her children burbled happily at her, a wrapped bundle by each of them. The huntsman's gift to them had been far more valuable than Ranma had thought at first glance.

They were weapons to be sure, but they were also guardians. The sheer amount of power infused in them made Yuuko suspect that the King and Queen had helped in their crafting. Alone, without anyone wielding them, they would protect the twins just as well as any ward she might craft.

Off in the distance the surf pounded against the sand, and the sun slowly began to set. A large black cat scampered across the sand, chasing a butterfly. Finally it yawned and sat down, and the insect landed softly on its nose.

_Fin_

* * *

"Maru? Moro?" Ranma called out as he entered his twin daughter's room. "Where are you two?"

Seeing nothing out of place he frowned. He had sensed his children a moment ago, so where had they gone? Sure they could hide from him sometimes, but for the most part they didn't bother. Usually when they disappeared like this it meant some mischief.

He blinked as he saw a note. That usually meant even more trouble.

"Dear father." Ranma read out loud. "Going dimension hopping! We will see you when we get back!" At the bottom was a smiley face and two lipstick kisses. Ranma sighed, dropping the note and rubbing his forehead. "They are so grounded for the next century when they get back." He shuddered at that thought. Yuuko was pregnant again too, and that made him seriously think about joining his children.

* * *

_AN: Well, thats it for the story. Thank you for reading it. Since I am not one for authors notes, I will make this quick. Thanks to those who reviewed, and the people who helped me proofread at Fanfiction Forums._

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
